Megabound
by GarbagCatMusical
Summary: I originally wrote Megabound sometime in 2014, when I was in the sixth grade. Taking place in a sort of BN universe, where the contents of the classic series exists purely as an online game with a forum, and the story follows members of the forum who work together to stop the feared NetNavi, Slur, from destroying the planet. I wonder if I will rewrite this story in the future...
1. S1CH1- Panic Button

Megabound (an Earthbound-like story about of Mega Man RPG Prototype)

The School of no Notable Attributes was a junior high school in a small city, in the state of Oregon. The school was simply known for nothing interesting happens around the school grounds. No athletic students being called by colleges, no overachieving students that end up in colleges like Harvard or Yale, no students have committed any crimes on school grounds, nothing. The school appears to be light grey on the outside, blending in with the murky sky, the insides to the school are painted a depressing shade of grey, with monochrome tiles on the floor. One of the students was known as Alex, with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a black hoodie and jeans to match the school's color pallet, she sitting in her Language Arts class, which was simply filled with just silent reading, the students hoping for either the class to end or their death to come soon. Alex was sitting by her close friend, Kayla, and were both bragging to each other about their drawings.  
"Yes! I finally finished it" Kayla proudly stated, she held up her journal, showing a lady in a large, pink dress that fell to her knees.  
"It's lovely, but you need to see this!" Alex held up a piece of paper with a complex drawing of a rose, one of its petals were missing on the flower, and lied next to it in the drawing.  
"Oh, so jealous-" Kayla was interrupted by the teacher, who never spoke to the class until that day. "Please welcome our next victim to this school, his name is Kyle" The teacher spoke in a monotone voice, and sounded as if she was speaking on years of chain smoking.  
Kyle stood out from mostly everyone in the classroom, his likely dyed cyan hair, yellow hoodie, and magenta pants gave everyone looking at him a headache. "I can tell we are going to be Best friends!" Kyle stated loudly to Alex and Kayla, and was met with no response. The class continued with silent reading and suffering, and then the class, and the school day, finally ended. Kayla and Alex walked out of the classroom and into the murky sky and rain that met them outside, however, they were both in Kyle's line of sight.  
"Hey guys, I just have to show you this amazing website!" Kyle exclaimed "I'll show you on the school computer." Kyle led them to the only computer in the school, which was in the library. Kyle started up the old computer and started typing in to the Search engine, hit enter, and showed Alex and Kayla the website, it was a drag grey site, showing "Mega Man RPG Prototype" on the top of the screen in big, blue lettering. He logged in as somebody that Alex and Kayla were familiar with, Kyle was logged in as "Meta" 


	2. S1CH2- Reveal

Chapter 2: "Isn't this website amazing?" Kyle logged into the Chat Room and was talking with two other users, dubbed MegaBossMan and MegaBoyX7 "Oh yeah, it is amazing, I just have to go into the book storage, not to panic or scream or try to escape this miserable town and move to Canada" Alex gave a nervous laugh and ran into the book storage, which is where the librarian sorts out the books that are shipped to the school before they're put on the shelf. Alex grabbed the biggest book he could find, "A Muggle's guide to the Wizarding World" and screamed into it.  
"Please use your inside voice, this is a library, you're also scaring the books," the librarian mumbled as she flipped through the pages of "Odd Thomas" to make sure it was age appropriate.  
"Sorry for scaring you," Alex apologized to the books and walked out of the book storage. In a situation like this, someone would say their mind may be pressing the panic button, but Alex's mind was repeatedly mashing the panic button while screaming.  
"Oh hey Alex, I heard you screaming, but Kayla just told me it was a normal thing" Kyle was now posting a comment on his "Celebration thread" entry on the website. Alex decided to be an independent young adult and actually solve a problem without screaming. "Hey Kayla, can I talk to you away from Kyle" Kayla agreed, and they both walked down the library and talk in the "Science & Biology" section of the library.  
"Okay Kayla, I have a confession, that website Kyle's on, I'm actually a user there" Alex almost fainted from saying those words and had to use the bookshelf to hold himself up.  
"You too?" Kalya looked shocked "Well, I guess it may be a little obvious by now, but I am known as the Artistically Talented NetWoman!" Kayla said braggingly "Okay good, now we can go on with our lives and never speak of this again" Alex rushed back to the computer, but Kayla stopped him "Hey, if I revealed my Username you have to reveal yours!" Kayla paused and started thinking, she knew Alex liked cats, and was musically talented. This was alll she needed to know "Oh my God!" Kayla shouted so loudly that the Science & Biology books darted to the Romance section.  
"I guess we have to tell Meta- I mean Kyle" Alex said reluctantly.

Kyle was still on the computer, looking at pictures of Pugs wearing cyan fedoras, then the room darkened. A spotlight hit the room behind Kyle, Kayla dropped from the ceiling.  
"Prepare for trouble!" Kayla says confidently. the floor by Kayla opened up, a glittering platform, holding Alex, slowly rose up. Alex then jumped off the plaftorm "And make it double!" Alex states. Fireworks shoot off behind Alex and Kayla, "MusicalKitty" shimmering in megenta and blue above Alex, and "NetWoman" shining brightly behind Kayla, the fireworks scare all of the books in the library. They end their entrance with striking a pose.  
"Wow, you do know you could've revealed your identities without explosives, righ-" Kyle was cut off by the computer, the screen was flashing bright, fast colors, alsmost blinding Kyle, Alex, and Kayla. They move away from the computer as a figure emerged from the computer, the figure was a person, wearing ragged clothes and looked like he just got out of a fight, he had brown hair and green eyes.  
"I'm glad I can still communicate with you, don't be alarmed, you all know me, I am Adrian Marceau, from 10 years from the future, in about a week, a race of 'robots'" Adrian put air quotes around "robot" as if these life forms are something else "which appear to look similar from the characters I use for the prototype, will invade this planet. These 'robots' are going to plant a parasite that will drain the resources out of this planet, and leave us all to die!"  
"Look, I've played Earthbound, and the situation sounds like the conflict in that game, but we're children, we don't have super strength or Psychic abilities." Alex says with concern.  
"I'm not saying you're going to deal with these organisms by yourself, well kind of, you three, along with two others, were drawn to my Prototype because of your talents, they may not be the best for fending off these organisms, but I believe in you!" Adrian looks desperate, as he's had others try to do this job but Kyle, Alex, Kayla, and the two others are the planet's last hope "Oh wait, before I leave, you'll need this, it can track the two others and the organisms" The machine Adrian gave Alex was small and black, in a hexagonal shape. A map of the Earth (and a few other planets) were on the screen, the green dots on the map appeared to be the two others, because there was nothing else on the map.  
"Adrian! I have you now!" a figure formed from the other side of the library, it appeared to be wearing light, blue armor and a red visor, it had orange skin and short, blue hair. It was very short, even shorter than Kayla.  
"Got to go, and remember, I believe in you!" Adrian's form was retreating back to the computer, leaving the children to the organism.  
"Look, we don't want to fight, we can be friends though, what's your name?" Alex, being a pacifist, was trying to strike a conversation with the organism "I will not reveal my true title, but I am labeled as 'Hephaestus' and I do not want to fight you either, but I still am" Hephaestus was typing into his visor, then four figures appeared out of the visor and attached themselves to him. They appeared to be limb extensions. "Oh gosh we're actually doing this?" Kayla asks as Hephaestus shoots an orb of solar energy at them, retreating into the Medical section of the library.  
"Okay, we can't actually fight that guy with our bare hands, but maybe with books we can" Alex paused to breathe "We know thatt loud noises make the books violent, so if we scream, maybe they'll attack Hephaestus!" Hephaestus dropped from the ceiling and startled the group, as an instinct, Kayla slapped him, knocking off him visor. They hit the floor and shattered. Hephaestus looked as if he was going to shatter into pieces like his visor.  
"You may have beaten me, but don't be sure you'll win next time!" Hephaestus teleported away They were safe, for now. 


	3. S1CH3- Bus Ride

Chapter 3:  
"What just happened?" Kayla asks, who was just overwelmed with information about an alien race and defeating one of the members of said race.  
"Well, I think it would be best if we break down the information we've just received. Adrian from the future told us about an alien race that will plant a capsule in the core of the planet and kill the Earth in a few years." Kyle almost fainted from hearing about the information.  
"Well, from this tracking device, we know that one of the others we need to find are close to us" Alex mumbles as he looks into the device, he clicked onto the closest green dot, the words "Portland, Oregon" shining above it.  
"Hey, you know our bus driver, Becky? She can take us to the green dot!" Kayla checked her watch, it said "3:55" "Uh, we better hurry, Isn't that when the buses leave?" Kyle stares outside the window of the library, the buses ready to drive off the cul-de-sac road of the school any second. Alex leads the group, the shortest route from the library was through the Faculty Bathroom in the Math Hall, because it has a hole where a window should be. Alex runs to the Math Hall's bathroom, jumps out the hole, and lands on his back.  
"I-I'm okay, wait, I'm not, it'll take me a while to get up" Alex was struggling to get up, they quickly decided to have Kyle jump out in front of the bus to stop it, and Kayla to help Alex up.  
"Woah kid! Don't jump out in front of the bus, you do know that you can get ran over like that." Becky suddenly stopped the bus, lurching the passengers forward.  
"Can you wait for Alex and Kayla to get on?" Kyle sits behind the bus driver's seat. After a few minutes of struggling, Alex and Kayla finally got onto the bus and sat in the seat across from Kyle.  
"Since it's a monday, it's to your Aunt's house, correct?" Becky asks as she drives into the countryside to drop off the other passengers "Not exactly, we need to go to Portland" Alex replies, clicking on the green dot again for a precise location "The Law Enforcement Building, to be exact"  
"Is your Aunt fine with this? You're children, you could get hurt, there's thugs, very fast cars, you could get attacked by a bobcat! At least let me walk you children into the building." Becky says with concern in her voice "Oh gosh my Aunt, I forgot!" Alex started dialing his phone to call his aunt.  
"Me and Kyle should call our parents too" Kayla pulls out her phone at well.  
"Just tell them its a field trip, if they need to talk to a teacher, just give the phone to me" Becky was pulling onto the freeway to Portland. Alex couldn't get to his aunt so he left a voice mail.  
"Hello, its Alex. Just letting you know, I'm going on a field trip to the Law Enforcement Building of Portland, don't worry, our teacher's chaperoning and I have enough money to cover food. I hope I can see you again" Alex clicked "End Recording" on his phone and just now, a wave of fear hit him. He only had enough money for a few days of food for him and his friends, what if the green dot is a mistake and there's actually no body there. What if they encounter Hephaestus, or someone stronger than him. Is it possible to feel homesisk already?  
"Kayla, maybe we should have Becky come with us, we're just children, and Portland is quite intimidating" Alex asked with worry.  
"I agree, even though Becky can't protect us from Hephaestus, but she can protect us from the thugs she told us about." Kayla felt a lump in her throat, as if she's about to cry. A rapid beeping come from the machine, a red dot was coming closer to the bus, from the previous encounter, it's probably not a good thing.  
"Becky, no matter what happens, you promise to continue driving, right?" Kyle asks.  
"Of course, why-" Becky was cut off, a figure formed on the bus, it was a pink figure with bright magenta eyes, it was taller than Hephaestus with the limb extensions. It wore a glittering pink dress and was holding a pink paper fan, the ends sharpened like swords, its shimmering pink hair was in a bun.  
"Hello, the chosen five- er- three. You seem speechless, so I'll fill you in. I am Hera, the Gorgeous Figure named after the equally beautiful Goddess, and so you know, a Figure is what you call someone like me and Hephaestus. But enough talk, let's fight!" Hera threw her paper fan, the ends spreading and coming at them like throwing daggers, fortunately ending up in the seats behind them.  
"Hera' has no weapon, let's grab the daggers before she can get them!" Kyle grabbed the daggers out of the cushion bus seats and gave a dagger to Kayla and Alex. Hera, with no weapons, threw a punch at Kayla, which was deflected by the dagger, Kayla saw a jewel embedded into Hera's forehead, and assumed it was a weak spot and dashes to attack.  
"No one touches the Beautiful Hera and lives to tell the tale!" Hera's skin turned a bright red, and shot a blast of solar energy at Kayla, knocking her out. Fueled with rage and fear, Alex dashes towards Hera.  
"Maybe since Hephaestus's technology was his weakness, so Hera's beauty could also be her weakness!" Kyle yells to Alex. Too late, Alex stabbed the dagger into Hera's chest, with anger, Hera punches Alex. He falls onto the floor, injured, but not unconscious. "Hm, what can affect somebody's beauty, make up, body shape," Kyle gasped "It's her hair!" Kyle crawled under the bus seats and popped up behind Hera, slicing off her hair with a single swipe. "You'll regret this..." Hera's form lost its shape, then she teleported out from the scene.  
"Oh gosh, I'll get the defibrillator for Kayla." Becky stopped the bus, powered up the machine, and shocked Kayla Kayla gasped for air "Did Hera win?"  
"From what it looked like, I think we won" Alex limped from the back up to the front of the bus. Alex's knee was infured from the shock of felling, he only got a nosebleed from the punch "Does this happen to you on a normal basis? I don't feel comfortable having you defend yourself from these things" Becky said, with concern in her voice "Don't worry Becky, that's why we're going to the Law Enforcement Building, we will hopefully meet someone there that will help us fight these, Figures" Alex replies, but is also unsure about his answer.  
It will be a long ride to Portland. 


	4. S1CH4- Terri

Chapter 4:  
The bus was reaching the Law Enforcement building, which appeaed to be about a mile away. Unlike what Becky said, Portland didn't seem to have any thugs roaming the streets. The sky was a dark blue with heavy rain falling, even though the sky was dark, there would be no need of a flashlight outside, as the many lights shining from the large array of stores, apartments, restaurants, and other buildings.  
The group started regretting taking a slow school bus to the crowded city, since many drivers enjoy taking out their anger on the sluggish bus by honking or throwing offensive hand gestures, some more violent drivers bashed into the bus with their vehicles. Not only that, but the bus's heater appears to stop working if it's on for too long, making the bus feel almost as cold as it was outside.  
"So where's the Law Enforcement Building again?" Becky asked as she felt like she was driving in circles "The adress is 1021 4th Avenue" Alex says while holding the machine, which started beeping, beeping rapidly after each beep.  
"That not one of those Figures again, we already fought two of them today" Kayla asks "No, for once, it's actually good news, we just need to take a left turn on the road, then we'll be at the Law Enforcement Building!" Alex exclaims as the bus gets near the building. They reach a building that says "Multnomah County Courthouse" and the machine starts beeping even faster, Alex clicks the green dot again, showing a person with kind of long, red hair and green eyes. He was wearing a judicial robe.  
"Should we go in?" Kyle asks the group, they reply with a nod, and get off the bus. Like what Becky promised, she went inside the building with them.  
As they walk inside the building, they hear the slam of a gavel, and saw the person they were looking for, and fitting his location, he is a judge. Unlike other Courthouses, there was only one table were the people involved in the crime and their lawyers, the judge stood in front of the table, and everytime he slammed the gavel, he would strike a pose.  
"It has been decided, for the crime of littering, the suspect has to do the time! Hope to see you in thirty years! I am Judge Terri and always, have a good night, well except for the criminal." Terri hit the gavel onto the table and struck a dramactic pose.  
"But Judge Terri, isn't thirty years the sentence for a murder?" the suspect's lawyer stood up, and looked slightly enraged "Good that you noticed that. Littering is not only the murder of our planet, but also the murder of every human on this planet, so thank you for correcting me, lawyer. The sentence shall be changed from thirty years to forever! Now go away, I'm tired." Terri went into the judge's room as the jury exited the building and the police took the serial litterer. The group decided to wait until Terri came out of the room.  
An hour passed, and Kyle was losing his patience.  
"It's been an hour already, Ii'm going in there." Kyle broke into Terri's room. Terri was watching Law & Order. "Get off your butt, we need to save this miserable planet!"  
"Hey, I'm studying, I may look like a professional law person, but I'm still in law school!" Terri stood up and turned off the television "I've been studying way too long, I need to go to sleep"  
Alex and Kayla rushed into the room "Wait! We need you!" Kayla yelled from asross the room "Hm," Terri stopped to think "Let's make a deal, if you win the Lightning Round, I'll help you, if you lose, then I'll go to sleep" "Ok, what could go wrong?" Kyle said "Glad you asked, welcome to, the Lightning Round" Terri slammed his gavel on the table, the room transformed into what looked like the Courtroom, the floor looked different though, three trap doors were on the ground with a letter on each door, spelling "LAW" "Ok, black hair, why shouldn't all of you go to jail?" Terri asks as the group stands behind a table. "Well, we haven't done anything wrong and it would be immoral of you to send us to jail?" Alex's brown eyes met the floor.  
"That's funny, I just sent a person who just littered to jail for a lifetime!" Terri slammed the gavel, and the "L" door opened "Ok, you, why shouldn't all of you go to jail?"  
"Well, we're just children." Kayla's point looked like it almost convinced Terri, but he slammed the gavel and the "A" door opened.  
"Ok, bus driver, why shouldn't I send every one of you to jail?" Terri was ready to slam the gavel again.  
"We'll buy cookies if you don't send us to jail!" Backy's point immediately convinced Terri.  
"Oh my gosh, cookies!" Terri slammed the gavel, and the Courtroom transformed back into his room, and they all walked outside to the Courtroom "So what do you need?"  
Alex was still confused from what just happened, so Kyle took over "Well, before we give you an answer, have you heard of the Mega Man RPG Prototype?"  
"Yes, I am known as The Law! Well, actually, MegaBossMan." Terri slammed the gavel and struck a pose.  
"That's good." Alex explained to Terri about the alien race killing the Earth, and revealed their identities.  
"Wait, the MusicalKitty and NetWoman I knew were adults. You're like, what, five, maybe six?" Terri asked skeptically, which put Kayla in a bad mood "Wanna fight, grandpa!" Kayla curled her hands into fists, but was interrupted by rapid beeping.  
"Oh gosh, it's a red dot, get ready to fight." Alex and Kayla grabved the nearest things they could find, a blender and a loaf of bread. A ball of light appeared in front of them, it was Hephaestus, but without his visor, revealing his orange eyes. Unfortunately, he was attached with limb enhancements, and was accompanied by a larger Figure, he has a large frame with pure white hair and bright yellow skin, he wore what looked like a black leather jacket and skinny jeans.  
"What's the problem with them, their just children." the larger Figure was about to teleport away "Helios! They're stronger than you think, they beat Hera, an ordinary human child couldn't do that!" Hephaestus pointed his arm, which now had an arm cannon, at the children.  
"Interesting, I'm always ready for a challenge," Helios made a swirl pattern in the air with his fingers, which formed "Brass" Knuckles made from what looked like electricity "Let's fight!" Helios dashed to Terri, ready to throw a punch. Terri dodged elegantly and bashed Helios with a gavel, but appeared to be unscathed.  
"You're not gonna beat me this time!" Hephaestus shot a large orb of solar energy at Alex. Alex successfully blocked the orb with the blender, with the cost of the blender. Kayla, however, bashed Hephaestus in the side with the loaf of bread, surprisingly, Hephaestus fell to the ground. Hephaestus charged his arm cannon, but Kayla kicked the arm cannon, damaging it to a point that it cannot function. "I- I actually did that, on my own?" Kayla was about to celebrate, but Hephaestus pulled out what looked like a pistol and shot blasts of solar energy, Kyle quickly jumped in front of Kayla, taking all of the blasts until he fell unconscious.  
"Oh gosh, I don't feel good about this," Becky ran to the jury stands and hid behind the seats. Kayla threw the loaf of bread to Alex and started dragging Kyle's unconscious body to the jury stands. Terri dashed to Hephaestus and bashed the pistol out of his hands.  
"Becky, catch this pistol and start shooting Helios!" Terri threw the pistol to Becky, who was still in the stands "But I never used a gun before" Becky examined the green pistol, finding a big, red button that says "Shoot" "Oh, of course." Becky aimed the gun at Helios, who was fighting Alex, and started shooting blasts of solar energy at him.  
"Ow, I'm gonna have to deal with you later" Helios slammed his fist on the floor, sending him in the air and creating a shockwave on the floor, shocking Terri, Kayla, and Alex "Kayla and Alex, go help Becky, I'll deal with Hephaestus." Terri ran to Hephaestus and bashed him in the side with the gavel, which left Hephaestus unable to move "An elegant defeat by the elegant me" Terri struck a pose as Hephaestus teleported away, and dashed to Helios. Alex took the pistol, leaving Becky to go to the other side of the courtroom, and Kayla was bashing Helios with the loaf of bread "It's funny you think I'm actually as weak as Hephaestus, a loaf of bread would never hurt me!" Helios pushed Kayla away and dashed to Alex.  
"Wait, what's this button?" Alex found a blue button on the pistol, as he pressed it, a blast of ice flew around Helios, freezing him at his feet.  
"I'd rather retreat now than be defeated by you, but just because I'm running, it doesn't mean you win!" Helios teleported away.  
Becky currently was shocking Kyle with the defilibrator. "I'm guessing we won?" Kyle asks, seeing everyone except for Hephaestus and Helios.  
"Yes." Alex answered, putting the pistol in his pocket. Terri turned to the group "I don't know if you heard, but I'm known as MegaBossMan 


	5. S1CH5- Mars

Chapter 5:  
"So, about the cookies," Terri murmured "Well, I think we can all agreee that we can enjoy a trip to the mall would be the best," Becky says "And don't worry about the money, because I have my daughter-in-law's credit card!" The credit card shimmered in the light of the courtroom.  
"Well, I think we should buy something that can defend us from the Figures, and some new clothes would be nice" Alex looked down at what was left of his hoodie, it had a large burn mark in it from fighting Hephaestus.  
"Yeah, let's dye our hair too!" Becky added Everyone got into the bus and headed towards the mall. The heater started working again, and it was even later into the night, so most of the malls in the area were closed, but finally one grand mall was found, the Washington Square.  
"Ok, what should we buy first?" Becky asked as the group walked into the mall.  
"Hm, in case we ever have to fight the Figures again, how about weapons?" Alex asked as he pointed to the "Dangerous Objects Store" in the mall. The group nodded in agreement, and walked into the store.  
The store was heavenly, there were knives, bats, tasers, pencils (sharpened to a deadly point), and lots of fire starting tools. Terri found a gold plated gavel and did a double take "Gasp! This will allow be to send people to jail more elegantly than before!" Terri grabbed the gold plated gavel. Kayla was browsing the "Fireworks" section and found a teddy bear who's description was "This may seem like a normal bear, but it is filled to the brim with explosives" "I need this!" Kayla took the bear, along with a few packs of "Benjamin Bentley's Dangerously Sharp Pencils" Kyle was in the "Fire" section and took at least three pounds worth of matches and a lighter. Alex, who was in the "Knives" section, was having a hard time deciding, he was deciding on either the magenta, violet, or red knife, but took all three of them. They all walked up to the cash register, all holding dangerous weapons.  
"Wow, there's never been children in here, are you sure you need all of these?" The person manning the resister seemed unsure whether or not he should allow children to be getting a hold of weapons "Yes, we need every one of these, absolutely necessary to have these!" said Terri, who ironically, was holding at least ten cases of "Bertha's Explosive Bread Pudding" in a shopping cart. Becky gave the employee the credit card and officially started their shopping spree. Kayla and Alex were invading "Hot Topic" and finally living out their dreams of buying everything they wanted in that store, Alex replaced his hoodie with a "My Neighbor Totoro" hoodie, Alex and Kayla also bought bracelets supporting the colors of their Houses, Ravenclaw for Alex and Slytherin for Kayla. Terri went crazy in a bakery and bought al least five dozen cookies. Kyle, who somehow got lost in the technology section of the mall, came out with too mant Amiibo for him to carry. The group even had to buy backpacks for all of their stuff. They finally ended up at a Pizzeria known as "Eat Pizza!", the group was eating at the food court, looking around at the other foods around them.  
"I'm a little worried, what will your daughter-in-law think about this?" Alex asked while eating a garlic knot "If she can deal with the weight of stealing my only child away from me, she can deal with thi" Becky replied, it could be possible Becky only went on the shopping spree for revenge. After everyone finished eating, they discussed going to a hotel "How about the Phoenix Inn? I heard they have free cookies!" Terri points to the map in the mall to a pale green square labeled "Phoenix Inn" "Why not, I think we earned the rest after fighting three Figures." Kayla was struggling to fit all of the Explosive Teddy Bears into her backpack. The group got back onto the bus, and checking the time, Becky almost fell "Oh gosh, it's almost 6:00 in the morning, and that's when I have too get to work, so, I'll check you into the room for a few days, and, hope that you'll do good by yourself" Becky rushed to the hotel, even driving through fields, to get to the hotel. When they got into the hotel lobby, the first thing they noticed was the abundance of paintings of the mythical beast known as the Phoenix. The lobby was a simple brown color with simple furniture and green pillows, on the lobby's desk had the computer, containing the information on who are reserved into the hotel, many pictures of what appears to be pictures of the employee's family members, and a plate of cookies.  
"Helo, welcome to the Phoenix Inn, how can I help you?" The lady behind the desk, who was clearly tired, tried to force a smile on her face "A Four bed suite, four days please" Becky brandished the credit card. The lady asked many questions to the group, and after about half an hour, the lady finally gave them the keys.  
"Well, before you go to your room, there's an event known as "The reunion of online friends" there may be someone you know there" The lady at the counter typing in the information of the guests into the computer "Okay, are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Becky asked as she was heading towards the bus "Most likely, if we can fight off the Figures, we can survive the city" Alex nodded his head "Well, I hope I can see all of you later." Becky left the room and drove off into the bus. Alex checked the machine, a new dot was on the screen, but it kept flashing from green to red, and from clicking on the dot, it was in the room where the Online Event was being held. The group pwalked into the room with caution. The room has many people from ages 8 to 30, the group got stickers to put on their shirts that said "Hello, I'm _ and I'm from _" they filled out the stickers accordingly and continued proceeding towards the dot. They saw a circular table that said "Mega Man RPG Prototype" and clicked the dot again, it was sitting at the table, and its name was "MegaBoyX7". there wre two people sitting at the table, "MegaBoyX7" and "BetaMan"  
"Maybe that's just a mistake, out of all users, it couldn't be MegaBoy." Kyle looked at the person who was shown on the machine as a green/red dot. "I'm going to go see" Terri rolled under the table and get up behind MegaBoy "So what's your opinion on the weather?" Terri startled the culprit, who shot a blast of fire from his hands, almost burning Terri's hair off "Oh sorry. MegaBossMan, Ilm MegaBoy, well, my name is, well, I'm known as Mars" Mars put his drink down "You may be wondering how I could shoot fire out of my hands, well, it's a long story" "Well, whatever it is, we probably already know" Kyle came out from the shaows, along with Kayla and Alex, to greet Mars.  
"Well, we should probably explain this stuff to Mars before we continue" Alex interrupts. Kyle nods in agreement, and explained the whole story to Mars.  
"Interesting, well, I already knew that, besides the thing about you guys, I guess I'll have to explain myself" Mars cleared his throat "I'm a Figure!" Mars exclaims "From how you described your story, it seems like you think all Figures are harmful, well, some of them are, like who you just described, but our race is known to travel to different planets to share ideas and on how to improve this area, however, Zeus, a Figure known for his military power, started to drain the resources out of planets, with help from some others" Mars paused to breathe But that's enough about my crazy life, what are you doing around here?"  
"Well, I'm known as MusicalK-" Alex was cut off by Mars "Wow, yeah? Interesting, did you hear Figures can fuse too?" Mars showed the group a video of Hera and some other Figure dancing together, then they started to shine andnfuses together. The new Fusion Figure was even larger than Helios, it had pale grey skin, with four arms with gold bracelets on each one, it was wearing a gold dress down to its feet, and was holding what looked like a staff.  
There appears to be a new threat. 


	6. S1CH6- Vibe Check!

Chapter 6:  
"Well, we don't have to fight that, right?" Alex stared at the video that Mars showed to the group, and felt sick to his stomach.  
"Who knows? Hera is one tough cookie, and the Figure she's fused with has access to technology that Figures like Hephaestus can't even dream of" Mars turned off the video and put his phine back in his pocket. Despite this news, Terri was tired and wanted to head to the room. "Well, it is nice to see you two, but it's late, so I think we should go back to our room." The group agreed, and decided to head up to their rooms.  
The room was magnificent, there was two beds on each side of the room, the pillows and sheets changing colors as they walk about the room. There was also a chandelier in the center of the room. Flames flashing different hues of red, and slowly spinning like a ceiling fan. The carpet floor had a vibrant pattern that matched the walls. There was also a door to the balcony on the other side of the room.  
"This room looks cool, but I think I need some fresh air." Terri decided to go to the balcony, which seems to be almost as big as the hotel room itself. Terri looked down and saw the beautiful lights of the city. Terri would think that this was relaxing, until he heard footsteps. He turned around and thought it was someone in the hotel room coming outside, no one was there. Terri assumed that maybe it was just the wind, or a bird But Unbeknownst to Terri, there was two people standing on the roof behind Terri, a male and a female, who appeared to be in their late teens. The male had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore all red clothes and what appeared to be gauntlets. The female had green eyes and long blue hair. She wore all purple clothes and held what appeared to be a flail with no spikes. They jumped off the roof to greet Terri.  
"Fear us! For we are the Perfect Heroes!" The red clothed individual struck a pose.  
"I am known as Female Forte, and my partner in crime is Perfect Zero!" Female Forte brandished her flail in the air, and struck a dramatic pose.  
"Perfect Zero and Female Forte, like the Prototype users, it's nice to see you, but I should warn you, those that strike poses near me are asking for a fight!" Terri grabbed his gavel, slammed it, and struck an elegant pose.  
"Come on, we didn't agree to this job to just strike poses all day," Perfect Zero dashed towards Terri. Terri dodged the attack and rebounded by throwing a handful of explosive bread pudding. Sadly, before the pudding could detonate, Perfect Zero caught the pudding and threw it back at Terri, but it exploded before it could get close to Terri. Female Forte, however, jumped off the roof, flail in hand, and bashed Terri with the flail. Terri was in pain, but fortunately only got a bruise.  
"Look, we're friends, or at least online friends, but still, we shouldn't fight like this" Terri watched as Female Forte thought about the offer.  
"Well, uh," Female Forte's hands trembled, "I'm terribly sorry, but I'm not going to accept your mercy." Female Forte dashed and tried to attack Terri again, but missed. Perfect Zero came up behind Terri and threw a punch at him. Terri turned around and started blocking Perfect Zero's attacks with his gavel.  
"Come on, I can tell that none of us want to do this, let's just stop fighting and forget this ever happened." Terri saw Perfect Zero think about it, but declined Terri's mercy. Female Forte, who dropped her weapon and gave up, watched the battle continue with a somber expression. Perfect Zero dashed towards Terri again and started throwing punches. Terri watched as Perfect Zero slowed down, until he finally gave up.  
"Fine, I guess we shouldn't fight like this." Perfect Zero took off his gauntlets and threw them on the ground.  
"So, I'd like to know why you decided to attack me." Terri watched as Perfect Zero tried to think of an answer.  
"Well, we are known as the Perfect Heroes because we bring this town one thing, and that is justice!" Female Forte proudly states "And, well, there was this one child that wanted us to eliminate you and your group, he seemed to have a bone to pick with you. I, of course, cannot reveal his true identity, but he goes by 'Matthew'" Female Forte watched as Terri jumped in shock.  
"Matthew? Even though it may be our fault that he's doing this, he can't just try to kill us!" Terri tried to reason with the Perfect Heroes.  
"That's what I told him, but he explicitly told us 'I honestly don't care, either do the job or I'll reveal your true identity to the world' and we can't have people know our true identities, or we'd be ruined! Anyways, we apologize for attacking you, Matthew's threat got to us." Perfect Zero explained to Terri. Apparently, Terri was gone outside for a long time, because Kayla came outisde to look for him, and found him with the Perfect Heroes.  
"Uh, Terri, who are these people?" Kayla was about to head back inside.  
"Oh, they are Perfect Zero and Female Forte, you know, like the Prototype users" Terri pointed to Perfect Zero.  
"That's interesting, it's late out, so good night, you two" Kayla went back inside to the hotel room.  
"Well, it looks like I should go back inside, I hope to see you again." Terri was about to go back inside, but Perfect Zero yelled at him.  
"Wait" Perfect Zero successfully caught Terri's attention "The Fifth chosen one, you need to know this."  
"And what is that exactly?" Terri turned around, anticipating what Perfect Zero's about to tell him.  
"Well, you may know that you're the fourth chosen who, but the fifth is," Perfect Zero paused for effect "The fifth is Rhythm"  
"What, how can that be? Rhythm has a job, and a child, and a comic!" Terri looked at Perfect Zero with disbelief "No, it's true!" Female Forte held what looked like the machine Alex had "Adrian gave this to me," Female Forte clicked on the green dot that was for away from the group, it showed a father who was driving his child to school, the father was labelled "Rhythm_BCA"  
The Fifth chosen one has been found 


	7. S1CH7- I Despise Apollo, Actually

Chapter 7:  
After a long and exhausting day, the group finally went to sleep. It felt as if the group hasn't slept in years. Of course, it was shortly lived from the hotel's alarm clock's ringing by Alex's bed.  
"Oh god make the suffering stop." Kayla groaned as she fell off her bed. Alex, who couldn't open up his eyes at this time of day, waved his hand around aimlessly until he hit something, the machine. It fell off the desk and made a rapid ear piercing beeping sound. "I got it." Terri got out of bed and bashed the alarm clock with his gavel, the suffering finally stopped. However, the machine was still beeping.  
"Don't destroy the machine, I'm up." Alex fell of his bed and looked at the same green/red dot that they saw last night. "Can't we just put the machine on silent?" Kyle asked.  
"Well, not really, but I think we should investigate, Mars said that not all Figures are harmless, so maybe it's another one of those." Alex and the group reluctantly got out of their warm, comfortable beds and walked down to the dot. They were in the kitchen and dining area, which was serving breakfast. Everyone got distracted with the variety of food and eventually got to the dot twenty minutes later with at least two plates of food and too many beverages to count.  
"False alarm, it's just Mars" Alex said while eating a Bear Claw.  
"Hello, I found out the location of the next threatening Figures" Mars said whil holding a muffin with buttercream frosting.  
"Oh, don't worry, our machine can-" Alex was cut off "Yeah, I know, but not these. They're known as "Invisible Figures" because they cannot be found on any tracking device, no matter how advanced." Mars dropped a metaphorical microphone with that reply. Alex was staring at the machine, knowing that if those Figures are so advanced that they don't show up on a tracking device, they could be a nightmare compared to the other Figures.  
"Well, how many are there? It's not that big of a deal if there's only one Invisible Figure, right?" Terri asked, eating an orange.  
"There's not that many" The group sighed in relief "If you consider eight not that many, though" erri almost fell out of his chair.  
"Well, can you show us the location of the Figure you were talking about?" Mars agreed to Alex's request, and after eating and getting their weapons, they set off to find the Figure.  
"Remember, these Invisible Figures are stronger than the ones you fought, so be careful." Mars led the group through an alley, which opened up to a wide, dimly lit space, with what appeared to be a hand shaped ship, rising out of the thumb was what appeared to be a Figure. He had apricot skin, and was wearing a short sleeved brown shirt and black jeans. He appeared to be levitating lazily while talking to Hephaestus.  
"So, you're saying that these children. These ordinary human children, are a threat?" The Figure was levitating around Hephaestus.  
"Look, Apollo, I know that this is something you don't hear everyday, but they beat me and Helios, and they only had a loaf of bread!" A light emitted out of Hephaestus's forehead, showing Kayla bashing Hephaestus with a loaf of bread.  
"One way to look at this is that you and Helios are incompetent at your job, so I might as well deal with this 'threat' by myself." Apollo kept his voice at a calm tone and never rose his voice "I'm going back to sleep, thank you for waking me up for nothing." Hephaestus scanned the area until he saw the group standing right there, in plain sight.  
"Oh, it's you again, I didn't want to deal with you again." Hephaestus looked at Mars instead of the group when he talked "Apollo, they're here!"  
"Just let me brush my heir, you know that I have terrible bedhead." Apollo still talked at the same volume, but Hephaestus was still able to hear him. Hephaestus looked around to think of a way to district the group. He then pointed up at the sky and yelled.  
"Look Mars, another section of Figures for you to betray!" Hephaestus still looked at Mar. Eventually, there was just an awkward silence for about a minute until Kyle broke it.  
"So, Hephaestus, did you hear why Adele crossed the road?" Hephaestus didn't reply "To say hello from the other side!" No one laughed, and the silence was finally broken by Apollo.  
"I couldn't find my hairbrush, so I just dyed my hair black." Apollo's previously brown hair was now black. "So, where are they?" Hephaestus pointed at the ground, where the group was. Apollo did a double take when he saw Mars.  
"Oh my God, is that Mars? I thought I told you to leave after you joined Adrian's league." Apollo said Adrian's name with disgust.  
"Wait, how do you know Adrian?" Terri yelled so Apollo could hear.  
"Well, me and Adrian always loved to create new things, for example, I created this ship by hand. But then, he wasted all of his potential creating the Prototype. Mars decided to join Adrian's Prototype after years of being with us. Now, I think this would be a great time to eliminate all of you." Apollo rose his hand in the their, making four geysers of light erupted around the group. Apollo dropped himself to the ground, making it a fair fight.  
"I'm guessing his weakness could be his hair?" Kyle grabbed a pair of throwing scissorss and threw it at Apollo, he dodged them.  
"Don't think that I actually have a weakness like those inferior Figures." Apollo shot a beam of light at Mars, it hit him in the chest, and almost knocked him unconscious. Mars shot a burst of flames at Apollo, it hit him, but he didn't even flinch. Terri grabbed his golden gavel and bashed Apollo with it, he still didn't flinch. Apollo kicked the gavel out of Terri's hand and caught it. The gavel crumbled in Apollo's hand, he then made a geyser of light erupt under Terri, leaving him unconscious. Alex got a violet knife out of his backpack and dashed towards Apollo. Apollo didn't do anything to block the knife, he appeared to be injured, but didn't act as if he was.  
"I'll take care of this!" Kayla grabbed an explosive filled taddy bear and threw it at Apollo. The bear exploded, Apollo's clothes appeared tattered, but he didn't seem weaker. Apollo formed a cloud over the remaining group members, the cloud rained daggers of light, Mars and Kayla fell unconscious.  
"I never met someone that survived that before, I guess I have to use a last resort." Apollo summoned a violin shaped form of light in his hands "I was given the name "Apollo" because he was known as the God of Music, but he hasn't seen what I can do." Apollo played the light violin, the violin sounded beautiful, but it was somehow physically damaging Kyle. After the song was complete, Kyle fell unconscious.  
"I'd like to know how you are still standing." Apollo pointed to Alex, who was somehow still standing "Well, Adrian did say that the users of the Prototype were the owners of supernatural powers." It hit Alex like a truck. Adrian did say that, and from his online username, it is possible that music has something to do with his power. Alex dashed to Kayla's backpack and got a silver-plated violin out of her backpack. Despite never playing a violen before, he was able to play the instrument beautifully. "I guess it's a challenge that you want, then." Apollo and Alex were both playing the same pettern of notes. Alex was soon tired and felt like he had to stop soon. He saw Apollo, who showed no sign of stopping, and stopped playing, he stabbed Apollo in the chest with the violin bow. For the first time, Apollo showed a sign of pain. In anger, he shot a beam of light at Alex, it was so close to hitting Alex, that he felt it graze his hair. Alex slammed Apollo with the silver-plated violin, and Apollo fell down.  
"Okay, you win, I'm going back to sleep." Apollo lazily levitated back to the ship.  
One down, seven to go. 


	8. S1CH8- Snickerdoodle Batter

Chapter 8:  
Alex just stood there, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't move everyone to the nearest hospital, and taking one at a time could be risky, as they could get stolen. Alex then heard footsteps, spbbing, and the machine beeping.  
the Figure wasn't Apollo, or Hephaestus, or Helios, it was Hera. Hera had burn marks all over her dress and body, her hair grew bsck, but was burned as well Hera ran up to the handship and sprouted wings made from what appeared to be a pink gemstone from her shoulders. She scaled the handship and started talking to Apollo. Alex also decided to scale the ship. He started listening to the conversation.  
"When I found out that Zeus was cheating on me with another figure, I decided to get with Anubis for revenge, and then. Zeus sent Plutus after me!  
"Who's Plutus?" Alex accidentally asked. He then fell into the handship.  
"Well, I guess I should explain this to you. Plutus was named after the God of Wealth because his top priority is money. He'd even eliminate an innocent Figure for money. Sadly, he's also another Invisible figure." Apollo look grumpy when he answered Alex. He examined Hera's injuries, he then shot small beams of light from his fingers, Hera then returned to what she normally looked like, the holes in her dress also filled in.  
"Wow, can you revive my friends too Apollo, you kind of knocked them unconscious." Alex pointed to outside of the handship. Apollo agreed, ge lazily levitate out from the handship, he flew above the unconscious bodies, he held his hands out, the beams of light shocking Kyle, Kayla, Terri, and Mars. Mars managed to stand up, and started talking to Apollo.  
"So, you could say we're allies now, because you kind of revive us?" Mars jokingly asked.  
"Well, I guess so. I don't want to see this planet die, mainly because my handship broke down and I'm stuck here, but I digress." Apollo answered "Wait, do you hear that?" It was the sound of loose change being shook, a Figure fell from the sky and made everyone on the ground stumble. The Figure had faint orange skin, and was quite overweight for his size. He wore Gucci brand clothing, and carried a handbag that was carrying too much money for it to handle. The handbag carried currencies from different countries and time periods, all the way to before currency was established, as sheep and goats spilled from the bag, along with fictional currency like Galleons and Zenny. Even digital currency, such as coins, spilled from the bag. From how Apollo described him, that must've been Plutus.  
"Plutus, can you just leave us alone, I'm done for today, I just lost against a child." Apollo looked like he was ready to fight in case Plutus didn't accept his mercy.  
"I can see why, I'm too good for this alley." Plutus's voice was low and gravely, but oddly cheerful and eccentric. He snapped his fingers, the cold, dark alley slowly transformed into an orange colored luxury of a room "That's better. Anyway, I don't accept the invitation to not fight." Plutus punched the ground, sending a shockwave at all directions, the kids successfully dodged, but Hera was caught in the wave. Mars shot a burst of flame through his hands at Plutus, Plutus dodged the attack, but not Hera's knife-edge paper fan. Plutus fell from the attack, sending another shockwave at the group. Apollo shot a geyser of light out from the ground, it hit Plutus again, sending one last shockwave. "Now, if you pay a little fee, I might spare your lives." Plutus made a hand gesture suggesting that he wanted money. Alex dug through his pockets, only finding loose change.  
"Well, I have a quarter and a sea shell" Alex held his hand out as Plutus swiped the valuables from his hand. Mars and Kayla went in for an attack behind Plutus. Plutus fell, but didn't send a shockwave, Terri jumped from the bed of the room, slamming his gavel on the wealth obsessed Figure. The group kept attacking Plutus, but he didn't show any signs of injury.  
"At this rate, you'll never-" Plutus was cut off by Terri, who bashed the handbag out of his hand. All of the money from the handbag spilled out and either flew or ran away. Plutus looked as if he was on the verge of exploding.  
"Oh, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry!" Plutus grew to almost twice his previous size, his skin now a bright shade of red, two arms sprouted from his sides. Plutus held out all of his hands, shooting large red beams of solar energy. Terri and Kayla were hit, but not unconscious. Apollo shot a geyser of light from the ground, hitting Plutus, but not even stunning him. Mars shot a large burst of flames at Plutus, he flinched, but he didn't fall. Kayla and Alex jumped from the bed, both holding silver-plated instruments, bashed Plutus in the face.  
Plutus finally fell, sending a large shockwave that shook the room, Mars and Hera were caught in the shockwave, but they were still standing.  
"You'll never defeat me now-" Plutus was interrupted again by a stranger's voice.  
"I wouldn't think so!" A person fell from the ceiling, he had brown hair, brown eyes, and wore all purple clothing, many people fell behind him, all wearing purple clothes. "I am known as SSN! And these people are my cohorts, SSJ, SSC2, and everyone else, well, almost everyone. Anyway, wanna go, fatty?" enraged, Plutus started shooting at SSN and his cohorts, five of the SS's jumped up and dashed towards Plutus. Even more SS's dropped from the ceiling with baseball bats, and started bashing Plutus. About seven SS's, armed with gavels, bashed Plutus with the law enforcement hammers. Finally, SSN came into the battle with a pink explosive shaped object.  
"This will literally knock your socks off! This Explosive is known as the Glamour Bomb!" SSN lit the Glamour Bomb. Everyone ran to the other side of the room.  
The Glamour Bomb detonated. Glitter flew everywhere, and in the aftermath was Plutus, back to normal, and looking like he was about to break into thousands of pieces.  
"Oh gosh, I guess I'll just leave forever noe." Plutus, who was crying false tears, teleported away.  
Two down, six to go. 


	9. S1CH9- Get Wrecked Apollo lmao

Chapter 9: SSN and his cohorts struck a pose, and fireworks shot across the alley.  
"Yes, Prototypers. It is I, SSN!" SSN preformed a dramatic hair flip "What are your names. Usernames, I mean, I think it would be best if we have our true identities secret."  
"Well, I'm MusicalKitt-" Alex was cut off by SSN's screams.  
"But, isn't the true MusicalKitty like, an adult? You're only three, possibly four years old, and with my luck, MegaBossMan's that guy with the red hair" SSN stopped screaming "I'd hate to break it to you, but your right, the girl is NetWoman, the kid with the blue hair is Meta." Terri paused to breathe "And that kid is MegaBoy."  
SSN almost fell, and had two of his cohorts support him.  
"Golly, this is overwhelming, I may be bad with age, but all of you are like two years old." "Well, speaking of that, we just fought Plutus, so I'm sitting down." Hera sat down, and started waving her fan in her direction. Something in Apollo's pocket started ringing, he checked the object, which appeared to be a machine similar to a Smartphone, and gasped.  
"Hera, this may be off topic, but did you hear about the new cheif?" Apollo looked down to Hera.  
"Really, someone finally took down Zeus? Finally!" Hera jumped in victory "Wait, before we celebrate, who's the new cheif? Actually, nevermind, anyone's better than Ze-" Hera was interrupted "It's Sunstone" Apollo watches as Hera rolls her eyes "Well, this is going to be an unpleasant."  
"Isn't it 'Sunstar' instead of 'Sunstone'?" Terri asks "Unfortunately, no. Anybody would be better than Sunstone. To put it clearly for you humans" Apollo slowly falls to the ground "Imagine Donald Trump, but stronger, and more violent."  
"Oh gosh, that's bad, that's really bad, we need to like, go to the other side of the Earth!" Kayla exclaims. Apollo tries to stifle a laugh.  
"The best part, Kayla, is that we are doing just that, kind of. We believe that Sunstone isn't a real Figure, we think he could be one of those 'robots' that you people make. And we also believe that the creator of Sunstone is in, wait." Apollo grabs a map of the Earth and points to Ethiopia "This is Maine, right?" Terri redirects Apollo to the correct location.  
"Oh my gosh, I've been wanting to go to Maine for years! There might be other Prototype users as well!" SSN started breathing heavily.  
"Yeah, but we have no money for plane ticket. It's not like we can actually have Becky drive us, along with three Figures and at least thirty SS's al the way to Maine." Alex counters. Apollo then gets an idea, and starts searching through the remains of Plutus's wallet.  
"The handship runs on gold, so even a coin with traces of gold could take us across the world!" Apollo desperately dug through the wallet, eventually finding a small fish shaped coin, made with what appeared to be gold. Apollo went into the handship and inserted the goldfish into what looked like a coin slot. the handship started like a car.  
"Okay, let's go, we don't have all day!" Hera scaled the handship with her recently revealed gemstone wings. "I'm terribly sorry, SSN, but we can't really fit thirty more people on the ship, but if you want, you came come with us." Apollo shrugged "Yes, SSJ, SSC2, I am afraid that I will have to leave you, in my absence, you two will take my place as leader, I hope we can reunite someday." SSN curtseyed, and slowly walked away from the group of SS's "I'm ready to go Apollo, I believe that's your name, right?" Apollo nodded, and led the group into the handship.  
The interior was shaped like the inside of a hand, the floor seemed to be the screen of a device, as it was flashing colors at a rapid pace, the walls were decorated with rugs and quilts with odd patterns in them.  
"Okay, here's the tour." Apollo jumped down from the entrance and took everyone to a a map located at the palm of the hand "The thumb is where the beds are, the pointer is where I pilot the ship." Apollo paused to breathe "The pinky is where Hephaestus sleeps, and the other two fingers are useless." Terri, who was ignoring Apollo, ran to the the middle finger, it was filled with mirrors of different shapes and sizes. "Wow, Apollo, why do you have this room?" Terri was adjusting his hair in the mirror.  
"That's irrelevant, I'm going to the pointer, I'm just warning you, some people say I'm not the best driver around, but I digress." Apollo sat into the pilot's seat, ignoring the seatbelt, and went off. The ship formed into this fist as it lifted off the ground.  
The group was completely off guard with Apollo's driving, he flew at speeds unsafe for human transport, he flew upwards for a while, then stopped "This is the fun part!" Apollo made the ship dive down at high speeds, sending the group tumbling across the ship. After about fifteen minutes of seemingly endless suffering, Apollo crashed the ship into a beach off the capital of Maine.  
"Apollo, please don't drive like that ever again." Alex stumbled across the beach and vomited. Kayla and Kyle fell down and couldn't get up for a while, and Terri was putting a band-aid on his head from bashing into the walls of the ship so much, only Mars and Hera seemed unscathed. SSN ran out of the handship, also unscathed, and struck a pose. Hephaestus walked out of the ship, appearing grumpy.  
"Apollo, what are you doing here? We're supposed to eliminate Sunstone, not to have a nice day on the beach!" Hephaestus kicked Apollo in the shin "Please don't kick me. Also, from what I heard, the creator of Sunstone is in Portland." Apollo checked the machine in Alex's, and checked to see a blue dot.  
"Why did we go over here if the creator's in Portland!" Kayla, who was slightly enraged, tried to kick Apollo, but failed.  
"Portland, Maine, I'm bad at Earth locations, but you honestly have no excuse." Apollo repeatedly pressed the blue dot, showing a stout, seemingly an evil genius, in a lab coat, wearing goggles, he was working on a tall, orange robot wearing a red visor and was equipted with an arm cannon. A username appeared over this evil genius "ThatGuyNamedMikey" 


	10. S1CH10- Old Man With Bad Opinions

Chapter 10:  
Alex stared at the machine in disbelief, he thought about the possibility of the machine being wrong, but that was the same thing he thought when meeting Terri and Mars for the first time, at this point, Alex had now accepted that Mikey was an evil scientist of sorts. The only question he had was about the blue dot.  
"Why is he shown as a blue dot on the screen?" Alex asked as he pointed to the screen. "Well, I don't know, but I'm guessing it could mean a hostile human? I don't think I've ever seen a blue dot on this kind of tracking device before." Apollo handed back the machine to Alex, then started thinking of what the blue dot could be. The beach that the group crashed on wasn't a good one, there was vast amounts of sand flying everywhere in a sandstorm fashion. Piles of seaweed lie across the beach, covered in the sand like a mine, ready to go off. The ocean nearby was an unsettling shade of brown, containing trash from plastic bags to diapers.  
"I think we may have to get off this beach now," Hera said as she was dodging a high tide consisting of used cigarettes and broken shards of glass. The group agreed, and walked off th beach and walked up a staircase to a slighly elevated mass of buildings, resturants, markets, and houses. All of theses buildings seemed to all have a black and red color scheme. The colors of the city paired nicely with the dark shade of violet and countless stars in the sky. Only a light rain was falling.  
"Wow, it's refreshing to not have to carry an umbrella everywhere like I had to do back in Portland." Hera stated. Alex looked at the blue dot, it was moving around in a building, but the machine showed no name for the building, the only help that the machine provided was that the location of the dot was two miles away and to the north. The group headed north. Unfortunately, they were eventually stopped by an arrangement of light forming in front of them.  
The form was a Figure, he appeared human, similar to Apollo, he had apricot skin. However, he was also dog-like, with black fur covering his hands, feet, and head. He had the head of a dog, wore a black fur coat down past his knees, decorated with gold, and held a staff. "Look, Anubis, we don't want to fight-" Apollo was interrupted and started to get irritated.  
"I'm not here to fight, but I heard that Sunstone is the new chief, is that true?" Apollo nodded "That's unfortunate, I heard you're looking for the creator of Sunstone, I think I should help you, because at your rate, you're never going to find the creator." Anubis pointed to the screen of the machine, it showed the blue dot on the run, moving from his previous spot to a building labelled "Police Station No. 7C" "Oh look, he's probably in jail now, I guess we don't have to worry about him anymore." Hera was about to turn around and go back to the handship, but Anubis stopped her.  
"Wait, Station 7C must be abandoned, look," Anubis took the machine and clicked on the blue dot, the map showed the evil genius again, working on something. Anubis was correct, the only life in the building was the scientist. "What is he working on?" Kayla pointed to the orange robot.  
"That's Sunstone, the new chief for this section of Figures, the reason why we don't like Sunstone is because he believes that all foreign Figures, meaning Figures that aren't modelled after Greek Gods, should be removed from this galaxy." Anubis pointed to Sunstone, who had his red visor removed to reveal citrus-orange eyes. The scientist looked like he was trying to open up the eyes of the robot to work on them. "Wow, I just thought you just didn't like Sunstone because he isn't a real Figure." Kayla looked back onto the map and saw that the blue dot was now five miles away. The group started walking towards the blue dot, but Anubis stopped them.  
"Wait, I didn't come all the way over here just to tell you that the creator moved from one building to another. No, I came here to get you to the creator before he moves again." Anubis threw his staff in the air, when it reached its highest point in the air, it disappeared. "Take my hands" Apollo and Hera took Anubis's hands, and Alex and Terri took Apollo and Hera's hands, and so on until the whole group formed a living chain.  
"Are you ready?" Anubis asked, the group nodded, and Anubis ran.  
Anubis went from zero to sixty and beyond in a second, Anubis bashed through buildings, cars, and even trees. "Slow down!" Apollo yelled, but his words fell on deaf ears, he was glad that Anubis didn't drive a vehicle, because Anubis can't even run without destroying the city.  
After about ten minutes, the group finally got to the Police Station. It appeared tobe constructed of rotting wood, and the building was partially destroyed, as if it was assaulted by a wrecking ball. the glass was shattered around the site, and the only thing that was intact was a golden plaque that read "Station 7C". The group walked into the building and looked around, there was no one and/or nothing that seemed out of the ordinary. "Well, it looks like the creator is not-" Anubis tripped on what appeared to be a trapdoor. It looked mechanical and was likely thirty years newer than everything else "If I just floated around everywhere like Apollo, I could've avoided this." Anubis got up and walked away from the trapdoor.  
"So, are you going with us, Anubis?" Apollo asked as he opened up the trapdoor, revealing a purple staircase.  
"I can't, I'm not a fighter, and in this situation there'll most likely be fighting, sorry." Anubis walked out of the building, formed into a sphere of light, and disappeared.  
"I guess I'll go in first." Apollo slowly fell to the ground and walked down the staircase, with the group following.  
The staircase was long, and the group could barely see the black door at the bottom of the room. The wall had lights embedded in them that flashed shades of yellow and black that were pleasant to look at, the ceiling held gold chandeliers that contained burning scented candles. Somehow, the walk down the staircase was calming and nerve-racking at the same time. The group finally got to the bottom of the stairase, Apollo put his hand on the doorknob and revealed the location of the evil genius.  
The room was playing a cheerful tune in the distance, the creator was standing ona stool to reach Sunstone's helmet. The room had violet walls, and only contained a bench and an array of tools on the wall, one of those tools was a mirror, the evil genius caught sight of the group.  
"Greetings, fellow programs! As you may know, I am Mikey, the even genius. I've heard that Adrian recruited you people, and yes, I know all of you" Mikey pointed to each of the children "MegaBossMan, Meta, MusicalKitty, NetWoman, and lastly, MegaBoy. This is an unfortunate situation, mainly because you've already seen Sunstone, my new project. So I guess I'll just have to eliminate you, sorry." Mikey got up onto the bench and grabbed a power drill off the wall, he dashed towards MegaBoy with the drill at hand. MegaBoy dodged Mikey, and shot a burst of flames to knock out his drill, Mikey slapped Apollo as a last resort, "Ugh, you're stronger than I thought, no one survived the Drill of Super Doom!" Mikey grabbed a hammer off the wall "Sunstone! Attack the children!" Sunstones previously unlit eyes were now a bright citrus-orange. Out of his arm cannon, Sunstone shot a burst of flames at the group, Alex was hit, but stil stood.  
"Look, Mikey, we really don't want to fight, we're friends. Also, we're just children, it would be kind of rude to eliminate us, so-" Kayla was interrupted by Mikey, who threw a paper plane at her face "Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong, old man!" Kayla dashed towards Mikey, and like what she said, she picked up the old man and threw him at Sunstone, Mikey was unscathed, but Sunstone's leg was smashed.  
"Mikey, we really don't want to fight, I'm not going to sugarcoat this, you're some dude with a robot, thinking that you're actually going to eliminate four children and three Figures, it's honestly kind of sad." Apollo was refusing to attack Mikey, but Sunstone dashed towards Apollo and punched him in the chest, sending him to the ground. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, Apollo!" Sunstone aimed his arm cannon at Apollo "I hope you have any last words!"  
"Yes, I shall say these words now," Apollo cleared his throat "Hera, destroy him!" Hera sprouted her gemstone wings and brandished her knife-edge paper fan, the sharp daggers that consisted the fan now stuck in Sunstone's chest. Sunstone shot a burst of flames to Hera at apoint-blank range, her face and hair suffering from burn marks. Hera simply laughed "You're about to have a bad time, Sunstone!" Hera was about to kick Sunstone, but Mikey jumped from the ceiling and started bashing Hera with a bronze watering can.  
"Get off my poor robot, you monster!" Mikey got off of Hera's back and Sunstone started shooting bursts of flames across the room. Alex grabbed a taser out of his backpack and brandished the taser at Sunstone.  
"Hey, get off of me!" Sunstone grabbed Alex and threw him across the room, knocking him unconscious. Kayla grabbed a mallet from the wall of tools and started bashing Sunstone with it. Apollo decided he had enough of the fight shot a geyser of light at Sunstone. The blast of light left Sunstone immobile, his left arm (without his arm cannon) was cut off, and his body was destroyed to the point beyond repair, however, his arm cannon still worked, and Mikey dashed towards the now destroyed Sunstone to get his arm cannon.  
"Mikey, we really don't want to fight, can you just give up," Apollo, who was now exhausted from casting the geyser, slowly fell to the ground. "Never!" Mikey repeatedly pressed buttons on the arm cannon, shooting bursts of flame across the room. A stray ember hits Apollo in the chest. The ember ignites, and Apollo is left with several burn marks and tattered clothes. Terri grabbed his mallet and hit Mikey's arm cannon out of his hands, as it landed, the cannon shattered into thousands of pieces.  
"No, I never do to do this before, but..." Mikey can to the corner of the room, and hit a red button labelled "Super Fighting Robot". The wall near the button opening up like a door.  
The secret door revealed a robotic suit around the size of an average person, but taller than Mikey. The top was open, and had four different buttons, their functions not known yet. The hands of the machine had spikes at the end of the fists. The whole machine was a dull grey, and appeared incomplete. Mikey had to use a stool to enter the top of the machine, he pressed a button, and a glass dome covered the top.  
"Yes, my last resort, the SFR-1024! The reason why that number may seem familiar to you Prototypers, is because this robot contains the power of Starforce!" Mikey pressed a buttn consisting of multiple colors, and the robot's hands began to shoot multiple multi-colored lasers. Kyle grabbed one of Hera's daggers, dashed towardstowards SFR-1024, and sliced off one of its hands.  
"That's quite rude of you!" Mikey commanded SFR-1024 to punch Kyle, sending him across the room. Terri decided to dash towards SFR-1024 and bash the glass dome with his gavel, the dome cracked. Mikey commanded SFR-1024 to send an electric shock through Terrii, he was left unconscious. Kayla got close to SFR-1024, with one of Alex's violet knives at hand, and slashed of the feet and remaining hand.  
"Argh, my plan for world domination has failed, for now!" The top of SFR-1024 flew off the remainder of the body, flying off like one of Dr. Wily's capsules.  
Mikey was gone, for now. 


	11. S1CH11- Julian

Chapter 11:  
After fighting Mikey, the group carried the unconscious Alex and Terri up the staircase and out of the building, (most of the roof is now fallen) Apollo was about to revive Alex and Terri, but he was too exhausted from fighting Sunstone and Mikey.  
"Maybe we should go back to the handship, we can revive Alex and Terri there." Apollo was about to head off, but was stopped by Hera.  
"The handship's miles away, and I really don't want to walk that far. Can't we just contact Anubis, so he can just take us to the ship." Hera stared to the other side of the town. Apollo appeared to have an idea, and started to dig through Alex's backpack, and got the machine.  
"Anubis carries a machine like this with him, so I bet we can call him." Apollo found a red dot that represented Anubis, he clicked on the dot, and like always, the machine zoomed in onto the dot's location, but a green, rectangular button with the symbol of a phone on it appeared. Apollo clicked on the button and, after a few seconds of ringing, Anubis picked up.  
"Hello, Anubis. We need your help." Apollo muttered "Sure, what do you need?" Anubis asked "Well, we need to get back to the handship to revive Alex and Terri, but unfortunately, the ship is miles away from here. Let me remind you that these human children can't teleport, so that's not an option." Apollo's voice was almost inaudible "Okay, you say that these children are unconscious, that's going to be a challenge, but I'll think of something." A sphere of light appeared in front of the group, eventually, it formed into Anubis.  
"So, since those two are unconscious, we're going to have a bad time if I run to the handship, so," Anubis started to look around and saw a red, four-seater car that had the keys left in the wheel, it sat in an empty parking space at an abandoned hair salon "Perfect, I haven't used a car in years!" Anubis assumed that the car is locked, he punched the window, shattering the window into thousands of pieces, he then jumps into the car and unlocks the other doors. Terri and Alex were put in the back, Kyle and Mars sat in the middle seat, Kayla and Hera sat in the passenger's seat, and Apollo and Anubis sat in the driver's seat "I know that this car is more suited for three or so passengers, and there are eight of us in here, also, anyways, I'm guessing this pedal does a thing." Anubis slammed the acceleration pedal, the car bashed into a tree, after about fifteen minutes and three miles of crashing into trees, buildings, and other monuments, Anubis finally found out what the steering wheel does, but that didn't stop him from crashing into more things.  
Finally, after about twenty minutes and possibly millions of dollars in property damage, the crowd finally reached the handship. It was difficult getting out of the car, but when they finally got out, they saw Hephaestus and SSN playing a card game "Oh finally, you kind of forgot about us, I was starting to go insane." Hephaestus leaned in so SSN couldn't hear him "SSN is terrible at Cribbage." For some reason, the handship appeared to look different than before, it looked like it was ready to drive off.  
"Uh, did you fix the ship?" Apollo asked, with concern in his voice "Yes, and good thing you came here at this time. Since Sunstone was destroyed, and yes, I heard about the fight, a new, and better chief has been elected, this afternoon, she needs us all to meet somewhere in Europe, even you, Mars." Hephaestus stood up and started examining the handship "I even fixed its major flaw of needing gold to work, the handship is powered by, well, I don't know what kind of metal are in these coins, but they work." Hephaestus held up some dimes and nickels that he must've found on the beach.  
"Wait, let me just..." Apollo stopped talking mid-sentence, went inside the handship, and came out holding a bowl made from silver. Apollo slowly rose into the air and poured the bowl over Terri and Alex, a light shone from the bowl, the light started changing colors at a faster pace than the previous second. After the light show was over, Alex and Terri appeared to be conscious again.  
"Oh gosh what happened?" Terri appeared to be puzzled from waking up on the beach. Kyle informed him on what happened after he fell unconscious. Terri appeared to be thinking.  
"Well, since the Figures are going to leave, then maybe they can drop us off at wherever Rhythm is." Terri saw the high tide come in, and successfully dodged it. Alex grabbed the machine (that Apollo returned) from his backpack, after clicking on the dot that represented Rhythm, the map zoomed in, showing a blue house, a man was standing on a porch, wearing a brown coat, jeans, and glasses. He was sitting on a porch swing with a woman and a child, he had green eyes, light brown hair, and the name "Rhythm_BCA" hovering above him, the location listed was "Columbus, Ohio, Maple Street" with no address.  
"Okay, Rhythm, he is in Columbus, Ohio, Maple Street, can you take us there before you leave?" Alex asked, putting the machine away.  
"Of course, we have a few hours to kill." Apollo and the others got into the handship, fortunately, the ship was much larger than the small car that Anubis had to drive in. Apollo still flew recklessly, but didn't crash into anything until he landed. The crash wasn't loud, and the ship wasn't harmed, but they were in a tree.  
Maple street was like any other suburb, every house had two stories, a well-kept lawn, and a garden, consisting of tree strawberry plants, a man driving an ice cream truck gave two children soft serve ice cream. Birds were singing a pleasant tune.  
"Okay, here you are, Maple Street, in Columbus, Ohio." Apollo pointed to his GPS, which said "This is definitely Columbus, Ohio, Maple Street"  
"So, I'd like to say goodbye," Mars had trouble keeping his voice stable "So, goodbye, for now."  
"I hope you can meet again" Alex looked up to the Figures that were on board, after saying their goodbyes, the children got off the ship, they looked up to see the handship slowly disappear into the sky. The children then were thinking of a plan on how they could persuade Rhythm to come with them.  
"Maybe we could come into their house, have a chat, and say something like 'So, how's your day going, Rhythm?'" SSN struck a pose.  
"I don't think that'll work-" Alex was about to disprove SSN's tactic, but was interrupted by a buzzing sound from the machine, a form of light jumped from the machine, and it formed into Adrian.  
"I see some kind of new faces here, MegaBossMan, or Terri, and SSN." Adrian spoke in a calm tone "But I know that you won't know who I am until I introduce myself, I am Adrian, from the present"  
"Woah, did you come here to talk to Rhythm?" SSN asked "Well, I think it would be appropriate to help you, follow me." Adrian guided the children to Rhythm's house, but still kept their distance, they saw the man walking away, with the woman talking to him from the porch. The woman blew a kiss, and the man tipped his hat.  
"I don't know if we could ever convince Rhythm to come with us, he has a wife, a child, and a job, he can't just abandon all of that." Kyle said with concern.  
"Don't worry, I've talked to him in person before, so this will be easy. Also, his name is Julian." Adrian ran into the road that the fifth Chosen One was having a peaceful stroll on. Adrian ran up to him with panic in his voice "Julian, we have an emergency!" Adrian told Julian about the capsule, the Figures, and the other Prototypers.  
"Julian, we need you." Adrian begged "You are the fifth chosen one!"  
"I don't know, this seems hard to believe, what about the other Users you mentioned?" As Julian said that, the others walked into eyeshot of him.  
"These are, MegaBossMan, Meta, SSN, MusicalKitty, and NetWoman." Adrian pointed to the children "If it makes you feel better, your family can come too."  
"Oh finally, you have no idea how great this will be, I believe your name is Adrian," The woman, who seems to be Damien's wife, appeared to be happy "Me and Julian havent had a vacation since our son, Ron, went into the second grade." the woman smiling, but it quickly faded "Wait! It's quite rude not to introduce yourself, I am Mary, and I hope we can enjoy this vacation.  
Indeed, a vacation. 


	12. S1CH12- Best Character

Chapter 12: So the children (along with Julian's family and present day Adrian) disembarked on their journey, however, they were already two blocks from Julian's house when they realized that they didn't know where they were going.  
"Wait, what are we even doing?" Mary said with concern in her voice.  
"Let me check," Adrian grabbed what appeared to be a more advanced version of Alex's machine from his back pocket, the crew huddled around Adrian to see a large, grey mass, labelled "Starforce Mine" "Uh, what is the 'Starforce Mine' supposed to be?" Kayla asked "Oh, well, Terri, you know how the Prototype has 2400 players now, but only about thirty or so regularly play?" Terri nodded "Well, I stumbled upon the Starforce Mine, and found out most users of the Prototype are imprisoned in the Starforce Mine, where they mine a mineral called "Starforce" for an unknown user." Kyle gasped when he heard of this news "We need to go in there and stop the Starforce Mine! I bet that's also the reason why no new users come to the Prototy-" Kyle was interrupted "We can't just go into the Mine and stop whoever's running it Meta- er, Kyle, to have a mining project that size, the user must be a wealthy man, or woman, or animal." Adrian kept scrolling through the map displayed on the machine, looking for any kind of dot within the grey mass, and finally finding a yellow dot, labelled "ThatOneEnderMan"  
"What is a yellow dot?" Alex asked "I believe it means that the person that the dot represents is neither human or Figure, but that can't be right, it's not like ThatOneEnder is a dog, right?" Adrian chuckled at the thought of Ender being a dog "So, that means Ender, regardless of what he is, he's in the mine, so we should either save him from the mine or stop him from continuing the mine, right?" Mary asked, growing impatient with the children and Adrian "Yes, that is what we are going to do-" Adrian was interrupted by Kyle "Adrian, when we were with Mars, or MegaBoy, we found out that there are eight Invisible Figures that we need to defeat in order to get to the capsule in the Earth, is that still a thing now, because we haven't fought a Figure in a while now." Kyle murmured "Oh, yes, I should have probably informed you about that. Yes, Invisible Figures are still kind of a thing." Adrian paused "Maybe it would be easier if I start that answer with a story. A new chief of the Figures named 'Aries' tried removing the capsule, but found out that the capsule attacks when it's touched. So now, the title 'Invisible Figure' is just a titile that Aries gives to people that guard the capsule. There's five, counting Apollo and Plutus, so just three now, since you already defeated those two." Adrian stopped and took a breath.  
"I'm just going to the Starforce Mine before you guys have a conversation again." Mary walked off, and the others decided that they should go too.  
The crew followed the directions to the Starforce Mine, and found a small, rectangular shed. It was painted red and was out of place compared to the houses around it. Mary lead the party and opened the door to the shed, revealing an elevator that only had an up and down button.  
"Do you think it still works?" Ron said as he pressed the down button. The elevator played quite a snazzy tune for the elevator to a mine. Eventually, the elevator brought the crew to a vast room with rock and other minerals as far as the eye could see. The gemstones that were being mined were beautiful. The gemstones wear shaped like a star with eight points, each point a bright color. These gemstones glimmered in the light. The gemstones were beautiful, but not the people mining them, they all appeared to be overworked and malnourished, and all wore a miner's uniform, they were all people from the ages of 12 to 26.  
"Oh wow, this isn't pretty, well, we should find Ender, and either save or stop him." Adrian continued walking, with the machine beeping at a faster rate than the previous second. The machine made a "ding!" sound when the crew bumped into a well-groomed and healthy looking Golden Retriever, and disturbingly, the dog could speak.  
"Hello, I am a dog, I am also what you people call "ThatOneEnderMan" but I am better known as Bingo, or at least that's what my owner calls me." Bingo started levitating, his eyes now turning a blood-red "I can see that you are here to harm my Starforce Mine, so, get ready to tango with Bingo." A shadowy mass emerged above Bingo, the dog made a gesture a the crew, the mass formed into four large, black clouds, one of which hovered over the crew and started dropping acid rain upon the humans. "Oh no, I didn't plan for there to be a fight, quick, what weapons do we have!" Adrian pointed to the first four Chosen Ones, they all emptied their backpacks, only the silver-plated violin bow and a few broken pencils remained from the last fight.  
"Step back, I know why I'm a Chosen One." Julian paused for effect "And that's because I'm great with dogs." Julian and Mary ran towards the dog, dodging the acid rain and other shadowy masses the dog summons.  
"Time to unleash our ultimate attack, Julian." Mary and Julian agreed it was time for the ultimate attack. The couple decided to start petting Bingo.  
"Stop, I surrender!" Bingo called off all of the shadowy masses that were strewn across the battlefield "I'd love to close this mine, but there's someone who's above my command, you'll have to take it with him."  
Yes, you read right, Bingo was his name-o. 


	13. S1CH13- Worst Character

Chapter 13:  
Bingo decided to lead the group to the highest in command of the Starforce mine. He led the group down multiple staircases, all of them colored like the individual points of the Starforce. "So, Bingo, who is the highest in command here?" Adrian asked "Well, she says that she goes by 'ThatGuyNamedMikey' but-" Bingo was interrupted by Adrian.  
"But if Mikey was actually running the mine, wouldn't he show up on the machine?" Adrian appeared to be opening up the machine to try to fix it.  
"Let me finish! I was going to say that I don't think this is Mikey because she's a girl, and a Pomeranian, but since you were so rude, I guess I won't tell you." Bingo started walking towards their destination. Eventually, the crew finally saw a door, down a pink staircase. The door was painted pink, like the staircase, the door also had a picture of a Pomeranian and a Puli sitting on a beach, wearing sunglasses, however, the Puli had a large, red X crossed through it. Mary walked up and opened the door by its bronze doorknob, revealing a room painted magenta. The walls and ceiling were covered in pictures of the same Pomeranian at the same beach, wearing the same sunglasses, however, there were different dog breeds. There were Mastiffs, Beagles, Pugs, Yorkshire Terriers, and other kinds of dogs, but most of them were crossed out, some were completely concealed with the red ink, some even had part of the picture ripped off, one even had marks on it that showed it was burned. The ground had a black, possibly silk, carpet. In the middle of the room was a large, wooden desk, obviously not painted, the drawers of the desk were filled to the brim with other pictures. The room also had large paintings of sunsets, the corners of the room had fake plants that weren't fooling anybody. Sitting at the desk was a small Pomeranian, who appeared to have dyed her fur black, she was wearing glasses (likely bifocals) and a light blue gardening hat. The Pomeranian was clearly distressed, as she was looking through papers on her desk, although papers were everywhere, and multiple beverages, from orange juice to soft drinks, were spilled on the desk.  
"Hello, Bethany." Bingo preformed a dog handshake with Bethany, the Pomeranian.  
"Hello Bingo, as you may see, I've been having a bad day, for the past few weeks." Bethany was struggling to use a pencil.  
"Well, Bethany, these people have something to say about the mine." Bingo sat in a stool at Bethany's desk, with the crew huddling around the dogs. "And what is that." Bethany was trying to keep her voice stable, and seemed to be on the verge of crying.  
"Well, Bethany, it's about the mine, it's quite inhumane to imprison over two thousand people, and force them to mine minerals for your own selfish needs." Adrian said, still staying at a calm tone.  
"Well, I'd love to stop the mine, but I can't afford to, as you may see, from my many papers, beverages, and tears, I'm a college student, and I can't pay for my education without this mine, without it, I'd have no other way to pay back my loans, well, I'd have to make loans if I didn't have this mine." Bethany, out of frustration, threw one of her papers into a trash can by the desk.  
"Well, this rock, Starforce, it's beautiful, I'm pretty sure you'd have the money for your education, right?" Kayla said, who appeared to be concerned for the distressed dog. "That's cute, but since no one has heard of the gem 'Starforce' they infer it is a counterfeit mineral, and wouldn't want to pay much for it." Bethany started drinking out of a brown mug.  
"Well, you're just a dog, do you have an owner? He or she should have a job, so I don't think you need one as well, right?" Julian asked.  
"Well, I do have an owner, but I ran away one day, I didn't dislike him, I was just in the park, and I saw a shiny thing. I forgot his name, but he did go by something on his computer, I was only on his computer once, and for a second, I saw what he went by on a certain website, I only remember part of it, but I have it written on this napkin." Bethany pulled out a napkin with "B_ta_n" written on it. Julian grabbed a pencil, thought for a second, and started writing on the napkin, he presented the napkin to the party, it now said "BetaMan" the crew gasped.  
"Yes! That's the name, thank you Julian, I can finally end this suffering, I haven't seen my owner, my husband, and my sister in two years!" Bethany tried hugging Julian, tears streaming down her face. Adrian's machine started violently beeping, Adrian checked the beeping and gasped. "Oh gosh, this is quite terrible." Adrian started pacing around the room, pulling his hair out.  
"What is it?" Julian asked, appearin quite worried "It's, my in-laws are visiting, and my wife contacted me, she said that if I don't show up, her mother's going to freak out." Adrian stopped pacing around, threw a copy of the upgraded machine to Alex, and started leaving. "I really hope I'll see you again, but first, please take Bethany back to BetaMan, maybe you'll learn something important." Adrian pressed a button on his machine, he started forming into light, and disappeared. Mary and Ron appeared to be concerned as well "Julian, that reminds me, my parents are coming over as well, I don't really know why you're doing this, but Adrian said it was to save the Earth, and even though that sounds quite farfetched, I believe him, you can go with the kids if you want to." Mary and Julian's eyes had tears forming in the corners, Ron, who was in the third grade, didn't quite understand what was happening, just stood there. "Mary, I don't know if this is a good idea, without me, there's no money coming in to the house, and even if you do get a job, who's going to watch Ron?" Julian's voice was unstable.  
"Julian, we both went into medical school, that's how we met, I'll just take over your job, and my parents can watch Ron, it's simple, really." Mary picked up Bethany, and handed her to Julian "You may want to take her, too."  
"Mary, I hope we can see each other again." Julian and Mary walked up the staircase, but Mary stopped him.  
"Julian, I think before you leave, the kids need new clothes, they looked like they're in a zombie apocalypse." The first four Chosen Ones looked down to their outfits, it was true, their clothes were tattered from the Figures and Mikey that they fought since the shopping spree in Portland, and even worse, nothing but their clothes and backpacks survived, apparently, weapons can be easily lost in fights. The crew decided it would be best to get some new clothes.  
After walking out of the mine (Bethany announcing that the imprisoned Prototypers could go back home) the crew went to Julian's house again. Mary led the kids into her room, and dug out different sweaters and shirts from her closet, all with a red "R" embedded into the clothing. "Well, these are the only clothes I have in your size, I always wanted to be prepared to have new clothes for Ron in case of an emergency, good thing I still have clothes for when he's older." Terri received macaroon clothing, Kyle received blue clothing, Kayla received yellow clothing, and Alex received magenta clothing, even Bethany and Bingo got small, black beanies for their heads "I know it's quite strange to have all of these for Ron, but when I first found out I was having a child, I kind of panicked, so, I guess this is goodbye, this is kind of like having my own four children leave off for college, I hope I'll see you again." Mary sent off the kids and Julian, Bingo decided to accompany the group for now, and watched to make sure Bethany didn't get lost. Alex messed with the new machine for a while and finally found Beta Man's location.  
"Okay, I found out that BetaMan is in Portland, Oregon, that makes sense, since we saw him there last." Alex was worried because he didn't know how to go from Ohio to Oregon, as he didn't have any mode of transportation.  
"Don't worry, I have something you kids don't have." Julian revealed his wallet from his pocket, since he was revealed to be in the medical field, he most likely can order seven plane tickets (the dogs need tickets too) without any financial pain. Julian revealed that the group would be going to the nearest airport, which was only about a mile or so away, and they started walking towards the airport. Ron and Mary waved as the Chosen Ones were walking away, Mary appeared to be crying.  
They have set off for a new quest 


	14. S1CH14- Athena Who?

Chapter 14:  
Julian led the children (including the dog children) to the airport, luckily, Julian's house was about a mile away from the airport, he dialed a number on his phone to make reservations for seven seats for the ride back to Portland, he uttered a pattern of numbers (likely a credit card number) and hung up. Bingo, who had not been on an airplane before, seemed confused.  
"I thought people usually scheduled their flight days before hand, how did you get the tickets when the flight's today?" Bingo asked.  
"Oh, well, people around here are usually unable to afford first class tickets halfway across the country, so I got them, since they were the only seats left, we got them." Julian put his phone back in his pocket. Kayla and Alex started jumping around in excitement. "Yes, I finally have time to draw, I haven't drawn for a week now!" Kayla and Alex high-fived and started talking about what they would do on the plane. Kyle and Terri, however, did not seem so enthusiastic as Alex and Kayla.  
"Oh no, I'm not very fond of planes, especially since plane crashes can cause thousands of deaths each year." Kyle's skin turned a shade of white akin to a skeleton. Terri was worried for another reason (although along the same category of Kyle's fear).  
"Oh, plane rides, well, I guess it would be fun to be in a hot, cramped room for five hours and die from asphyxiation due to the abundance of mouthbreathers on board, sucking up all of the remaining oxygen from the vehicle. Yes, fun." Terri started petting Bingo nervously.  
After hours of agonizing and absolutely painful walking (or at least, how Bethany described it) the clan reached the airport. The airport was just a white building with many windows, the airplanes sat on the other side of the building, barely any people were in the building or on board the planes. It seemed as if the planes only had about thirty coach seats and eighteen first-class seats, all being a soothing violet color, the planes had "Spirit Airlines" painted on the side of the planes in large, gold letters. Julian directed the group to the building, the interior was white with blue in the mix. The walls had a sunset painted on every wall, the tile floor was white, with a blue line that struck through the middle of each tile. There was a lady standing behind a counter, who was printing the tickets out for the clan. Kayla ran to the desk, almost dying from anticipation, if she was on a beach, she'd unite with the plane tickets in an embracing hug. Unfortunately, SSN dropped from the ceiling to greet the clan.  
"Yes, it is I, SSN! You kind of forgot about me at Julian's house. I did have tea with Mary and Ron, I always thought I didn't like tea, but I guess I do like it." SSN was still wearing the same purple clothing, Alex wondered if Perfect Zero, Female Forte, and SSN were connected somehow due to all of them wearing the same clothes (not considering color) and never revealed their true identity, but he decided that was a question for later "Now, I think it only makes sense if I go home with all of you, because I also live in Portland." SSN started adjusting his hair using the window's reflection to help. The lady behind the desk printed out another ticket, and gave them all to Julian.  
"So, I know this may not work like other airlines, but I believe modelling an airport like a movie theater is a good idea. Now, all you have to do is walk through the metal detector and go outside to plane twenty-eight. Then, you give the pilot your tickets" the lady gave a smile.  
"Wait, why did you gave us eight tickets?" Julian contemplated giving one of the tickets back, but the lady refused taking back the ticket.  
"Don't worry, other customers here have experienced the same dilemma you were in. A family planning to go to their favorite resort, but are meet with an additional guest, who drops from the ceiling. It may not happen much here, but trust me, this kind of thing happens here more often than at other airlines, so it's only fair for you to get an eighth ticket." the lady directed the crew through the metal detector, and after passing, they went outside to plane twenty-eight, and gave the pilot their tickets.  
"Now, the first-class section is cut off from the other passengers," the pilot noticed Terri, who celebrated from this information, and rolled his eyes "But there is this one girl in the first-class section who's hiding in a pillow fort, there could possibly be two of them, but they're just hiding in the pillow fort, like gremlins. Anyway, enjoy your flight." the pilot ripped of a part of the ticket off and gave the ticket stubs to everyone, the crew walked threw the aisle of those unfortunate enough to not be in first-class and opened a sliding wooden door, and gasped in shock to see the first-class room.  
The walls still had the color scheme of the plane, but the floor and ceiling were a beautiful shade of violet. There were two sections of seats, left and right, and were set in three by three clusters on each side. The seats had a sunset painted on them and contained shades of pink, red, orange, and purple, the sun was a bright shade of yellow, but didn't hurt the eyes. The room was dimly lit, but it was still possible to see, the room was possibly this way to make the atmosphere soothing to those in the room. The pilot was correct, in the back of the room, there was a gaint fortress made from blankets, pillows, and even had a bookshelf, containing only about thirteen books, and even had a mattress. There was a girl who appeared to be remodelling the interior of the fort, she wore a deerskin coat (or it appeared to be deerskin) and distressed, black jeans. She had green eyes and black hair that reached to her sides, her hair had blue extensions and appeared to be curly at the bottom of her hair. This seemed like an ordinary girl, but something was off about her, her hands were emitting a blue light, and had two ghostly hands, both colored violet, were helping her remodel the fortress. The girl appeared to be familiar to Alex, but when she turned around, he gasped.  
"Athena! I didn't know you were going back to Portland too!" Alex and Athena ran to each other and tried to hug, but the timing was off and they both tripped and fell.  
"I thought you told me you had nothing to do over Spring Break, we could have had a great weekend here, but I guess you're just not a social butterfly. But enough about me, why are you here?" from Alex and Athena's expressions, the rest of the crew inferred that they must have been close friends. "Well, it's kind of a long story. Actually, I think I can summarize it in a few paragraphs." Alex then told Athena about the Prototype and its users, the alien race known as Figures, and about the Starforce mine and Bethany the Pomeranian. "Interesting, from how you described Mars, it sounds like he's merely half Figure, now, you may wonder why I think that, and it's because I'm also half Figure!" Athena proudly stated.  
"Oh, that makes so much sense, your name's Athena and somehow I didn't put the pieces together. I do have a question, how could you and Mars only be partially Figure?" Alex appeared to be confused.  
"Well, I learned a while ago that the process of creating a Figure is quite complicated. First, the couple that wants a child will pick a birthstone, and that would be the month a Figure is 'born'. The stone is then put through an invention that Figures made called the "Gem boiler" it basically hard-boils rocks to make them soft. The couple then injects examples of their DNA, like blood or hair, and then the couple waits until the month that the birthstone represents, like if the stone is Garnet, the Figure is 'born' on January. Then, the stone gains a form based off their parents, and continues to grow." Athena stopped and took a deep breath, since she almost passed out from explaining the process of a Figure's creation. "Wow, I can't really think of a reaction to that, so I'll just say that I acknowledge your statement." Alex was the only person (human or dog) that wasn't speechless. The room was silent for a while.  
"So, I'm guessing since you are only part Figure, if you were a pure Figure, your powers would be more prominent?" Terri pointed to the two hands that orbited around Athena. "Yeah, my mother was an expert in psychokinesis, and even though having two more hands isn't really psychokinesis, I can still pet four dogs at once!" Athena started petting Bethany and Bingo with her ghostly hands, and kept her other two hands free to make tea (one of the perks of being in first-class). The party didn't notice how long their conversation was, since their debate on how "neither" is pronounced was cut short by the pilot opening the sliding door.  
"We are officially here at Portland! I've been waiting half an hour just so you could end your conversation, but I really need to get back to the airport by sundown, so off you go." the group got off of the plane, and immediately after they walked into the lobby of the airport, Alex checked the machine to see that BetaMan was in the airport's parking lot, and was dropping someone off.  
"Alex, we need to run if we want to get to BetaMan before he leaves." Kayla grabbed Bethany and the clan headed off towards BetaMan's car. As they reached the lot, Beta was already trying to drive out of the airport to leave. The group hatched an idea for a last resort. Bingo and Kayla ran in front of BetaMan's car and were both screaming. BetaMan slammed the breaks and got out of the car.  
"Please don't do that again, I'm not even eighteen yet and I almost had a heart attack!" BetaMan was breathing rapidly, as if he just did the 500 meter dash. "Beta, we have your dog, Bethany." Kayla and Bingo presented Bethany the Pomeranian as the rest of the group gathered around the scene. "Wait, why did you call me Beta?" Beta was sweating nervously. Athena and Alex both tried to explain the situation with the Prototype and the Figures to Beta, and afterwards they were both exhausted from talking so much. "Ah, I see, no need to call me 'Beta' since my name is Hyde, yes, that's my birthname." Hyde was hugging the Pomeranian that he had been looking for since at least last year. There was an awkward silence for about a minute or so, until Hyde attempted to break the silence.  
"Well, I got my driver's license last week, so I've been literally everybody's entourage, and I believe my next client is someone you may know, Kyle." Hyde grabbed a piece of paper from his coat pocket, it read "bruh fox" and nothing else "I only got the name of her youtube account, which is a little odd, but I'm not one to judge. So I looked through her account, and it looks like you two are friends." Kyle jumped up from hearing the name of his friend.  
"Yes, I bet we can finally meet each other in person! We've been trying to set plans to meet up for a while, and it looks like today's the day!" Kyle was adjusting his hair (using a nearby puddle for his reflection). Hyde appeared to be concerned with Kyle's request.  
"Look, my car can only really fit six people, and there would be eleven of us in a single car, I'm not saying it would be impossible to go and meet up with her, but you can try." the clan took the challenge, every human fit in the back seats (Bingo and Bethany had to sit on SSN's lap) and even though they were very uncomfortable, they fufilled the challenge. "Oh wow, you actually did fit in the back seats, well, I guess it's a road trip then?" Hyde got into the driver's seat, and headed towards the next client's location It looks like Kyle will reunite with his friend. 


	15. S1CH15- Girl's Night

Chapter 15:  
Hyde (who was driving from the airport in the overcrowded car) was trying to break the ice in the silent vehicle.  
"So MegaBos- I mean Terri, I bet it's awkward for you and Perfect Zero whenever you're both in the chat room, because he kind of attacked you." Hyde kept his eyes on the road, but occasionally looked into the mirror to see everyone else in the back.  
"Oh that's nothing compared to Mikey, we're all still cool, but I never knew he was actually a mad genius." Terri grabbed his phone from his pocket and started looking through the Prototype's forums.  
"Wait, I have a question, why am I a Chosen One? The rest of you are active users, and are all on the very top of the leaderboard." Kayla appeared to regret asking the question. "Maybe every other well known user is either a non-human or evil. Even if that is the case, it isn't like you didn't earn it, Adrian said that we all were chosen for our talents, for example, we can infer that Alex's talent involves music, since he defeated Apollo with music." Terri said, trying to comfort Kayla.  
Hyde passed down a road set on a hill, driving past the many restaurants, stores, and other buildings. Eventually, Hyde stopped at a store, labelled "It's LeviOsah, not LevioSAH Bookstore" she had violet, likely dyed, hair, and blue eyes. She wore a turquoise jacket, black jeans, and a red beanie. She carried two boxes that appeared rather heavy. She walked up to the trunk of the car and set the boxes in the storage. She took the passenger's seat, and saw everyone sitting in the back seat.  
"So, I'm guessing that they're also going to the Con?" she took off her jacket, revealing a blue sweater with a red heart and the face of a Pug on it.  
"What is the Con, exactly?" Bethany started looking for a place to take a nap in the vehicle.  
"Well. it's kind of like ComiCon, but with no panels or merchandise, it's just a place for people to tal- oh no, I just realized how dull that sounds. I paid for my tickets, so I'm still going." the car got quiet, and Hyde felt as if the lack of conversation was killing him in the inside. "Wait I forgot! My friend was supposed to come with me, but he said he was too busy to come, what a shame, since I got twelve tickets so we could each have six days to ourselves. We haven't met in person yet, but I'm hoping we will meet up by next month. Anyway, all ten of you, I'm Allison." Allison wore a somber expression on her face, she tried to hide it with a smile, but it didn't work.  
"Well, for a quick introduction, I'm Alex, the driver is Hyde, and here are Athena, Bingo, Bethany, SSN, Julian, Terri, Kyle, and Kayla." Alex pointed to each person in the car accordingly, Allison gasped when she heard Kyle's name.  
"Oh Kyle? As in 'MetaKirbSter'?" Allison turned back and saw Kyle nod "Wow, this is an anticlimactic way for us to meet, I always wanted us to see each other on different sides of the beach and reunite in a hug, well, that may not be realistic, but still. Anyway, I guess since we're all here, maybe we can just go to the convention." "Wait, do we all have to be in costumes to enter? Because we really aren't prepared for this." Bingo was sweating nervously. "Wow, I didn't know that dogs can talk! I guess miracles do exist." Allison seemed to forget about Bingo's question and stared at the vocal dogs. "Yes, you may not know this, but dogs are quite magical creature-" Bethany's sentence was cut short by Hyde going over a speed bump "Oh please stop this car now! We're going to die because of all of you humans!" Bethany started running around and started yelling certain offensive words at everyone in the vehicle.  
"Bethany please calm down, there are children in here." Hyde tried to calm the Pomeranian down, but his attempts were futile. After almost half an hour of chaos, the car reached a large, rectangular building, labelled "Costco Wholefoods Sale". Hyde parked by the building and unlocked the doors, allowing everyone to (finally) get out of the car. SSN seemed confused by where the crew currently was located.  
"Uh, Hyde, and Allison. This place is a store, not a convention. Even if there was an underground convention going on, we would need a membership card, which is something none of us had." SSN was right, it would seem quite odd to have a convention under another building, and presumably no one had membership cards, except for Alex and Julian, who pulled out their shiny, sleek membership cards, both labelled "Executive Membership" the cards were somehow bright enough to blind the others. "I understand Julian to have a membership card, since he's a father, and families tend to shop at places like these, but why do you have a card Alex?" Terri had to cover his eyes to prevent any more damage to his eyes. "Don't worry about how I got the card, since we should worry about getting into the store. That is what we're supposed to do, right?" hearing Alex's question, Allison grabbed a strange map from her pocket, and within the large, orange mass listed as "Costco" there was a smaller, grey mass labelled "convention".  
"Yes, we're in the right place, let me get the boxes from the trunk, please." Hyde grabbed his keys, and opened up the trunk. Allison grabbed the heavy boxes and set them on the pavement "Wait, this will be a problem, the convention only allows people in with costumes on, and I only took two with me." Allison unpacks the top box, revealing a large, red, fox head (the author would like to say that the head in general is simply a costume and not authentic. The author in question is against the decapitation of animals, humans, robots,etc.) and red hands and feet that seem to slip on like gloves.  
"Interesting disguise," Bethany put on the head "You could rob a store with this, in fact, that's what I'm doing." Bethany ran into the store, she didn't even have a membership card, but she didn't let that stop her.  
"It cost me three hundred dollars to make that..." Allison was in shock, and felt as if she couldn't even move.  
"Come on, all of you, I'm not losing Bethany again!" Hyde commanded the crew to follow Bethany (Alex flashed his card to the greeter by the entrance) however, the store's many items distracted some of the group. Bingo started eating free samples of mini tacos, Alex, SSN, and Kayla "got lost" in the stores bakery section, purchasing many cookies, cakes, and pies. Terri was having a conversation with the lady giving out free samples of mango juice, and Julian was looking at new couches, grills, and steaks for home. Only Athena, Hyde, Kyle, and Allison were still looking for the Pomeranian.  
Eventually, Athena found Bethany in the candy aisle, gawking at all of the food that she can't have.  
"I know, it's sad to look at all of the food you can't have." Athena picked up the Pomeranian with her ghostly hands and saw the dog shed a tear while staring at the chocolate "If it makes you feel better to know, I can't eat certain food either, I have a shellfish allergy." Athena saw that Bethany stopped crying, and grabbed the mask off of her head with one of her free hands. Athena decided to find Hyde, Kyle, and Allison to return their belongings to them. After a few minutes of searching, Athena finds Hyde, Kyle, and Allison all in a dimly lit section of the store.  
"Hey guys, look who I found!" Athena put the head into one of Allison's boxes and gave Bethany to Hyde.  
"Now that we have everything, let's find everyone else." everyone agrees with Hyde, they turn around and start walking, until they hit a large, shadowy form.  
"Hello, Kyle, Allison, it's nice to see you again." 


	16. S1CH16- Wrote This Chapter on a Wii U

Chapter 16: Kyle and Allison turned around to see a person who's features were hidden by a large costume, hiding every part of his body. The costume was grey, and akin to a rabbit. The chest of the costume was mainly grey, with small, grey circles on it. It also seemed that if he were to be pushed, he'd be unable to get up.  
"I'm sorry, we've never met before, so you can't know our names." Allison (who was now reunited with the head) tried to leave, but the strange man blocked their way "Hey, did you notice that I'm Totoro?" the man attempted to dance, but fell down. Strangely, he disappeared for a second, then reappeared standing up.  
"Ah yes, that's cool, but we need to go." Athena seemed concerned for the man's ability. She then just dismissed it as her hallucinating.  
"Are you going to the convention too-" the man was interrupted by Bethany, he previously wore a smile, but it immediately disappeared as Bethany interrupted him.  
"Oh my god, can you see that we don't care? Now get your fat butt out of this aisle or I'm gonna bite it off!" Bethany ran towards the man, she attempted to bite him, but he disappeared, he reappeared behind the group, the color of the eyes now black and red, the costume's head started slowly spinning.  
"How can you leave when you are stuck forever?" the man started talking slower, eventually taking a few seconds to pronounce each syllable "Stuck in Lunarside..." the lights dimmed, eventually no one could see. There was what sounded like a violent explosion. Then neon lights started lighting up the signs in the store that advertise new deals in the store. Besides the new lighting, the group was unaffected.  
"Well, I don't have good eyesight, so these lights aren't going to do." Hyde pulled out a flashlight and turned it on, however, it didn't seem to work, until he flashed it onto a neon sign, and cancelled out the light. Hyde heard what sounded like the man's voice echo around the building.  
"Yeah, you're not gonna see well with a flashdark!" the man chuckled, and stopped talking. Hyde followed his advice and put away the flashlight.  
"So, I guess light is dark now, let's just try to find the others." Athena led the group through the store. After about ten or so minutes of running in complete darkness, the clan sees a sign flashing neon purple and blue, which said "Bingo L" and nothing else. Athena walked closer to the sign, but didn't see a dog, she instead saw a tall, purple haired human. The human wore a purple shirt and black jeans, what would normally be white in his eyes were black, and had red eyes. He was standing by the mini taco stand, which was operated by a painting, not yet dried, so blue and yellow paint streaked down the otherwise beautiful sunset. The human walked up to the group to greet them.  
"Hello, I am Bingo, as you can see by the sign, but not exactly like Bingo, I'm known as Bingo L. This is Earth, but not exactly Earth, this is Lunarside." Bingo L didn't seem to notice that he wasn't a dog, but a human.  
"So, uh, Bingo L, how do we escape this place?" Bethany seemed kind of jealous of Bingo L.  
"Good to know you're being calm in this situation-" Hyde (who was surprised about Bethany's ability to keep calm) smiled, but it quickly faded hearing Bethany's next statement.  
"Bingo L, why are you hot and human now, but I'm still ugly and dog?" Bethany kept a calm tone, but seemed to be boiling with rage.  
"Well, I was born here, so I'm permanently affected by Lunarside, so if I were to go to your world, I won't be what you call 'ugly and dog'" Bingo L started adjusting his hair "Also, you asked about escaping, but since you're from another world, you are, spoiler alert, trapped here forever, in Lunarside!" Bingo walked into seemingly an invisible wall and fell. Kyle started looking around, trying to find a way out.  
"Wait, if that strange man got us in here, maybe he can get us out?" Kyle looked up, expecting the man to say something. After a few minutes of silence (the group already losing hope) the man spoke again.  
"Okay, you got me, I can get you out, but, Kyle, I have to reveal something." the man appeared again, in the large Totoro suit "I am actually one of your friends, Uraccountcrashed!" Ura started laughing.  
"But, Ura, why?" Kyle felt that there was going to be a fight, so he prepared himself.  
"I'm not Ura! Jeez, I was lying. I am really one of the last Figures guarding the capsule, I knew Adrian told you that if you came here, you'd learn something. So, I'll tell you the capsule's location, it is in, Salem, Oregon, Earth, Milky Way." he started taking progressively slower.  
"Thanks, I didn't get your name, what was it?" Kyle held out to shake his hand.  
You may have noticed the low class Figures are named after Gods, that's because they are known as 'Gemini Rank Figures' well, I'm named after the font 'Aster' because I am the mighty Aquarius Rank Figure! Also, you know too much, hello, and goodbye." Aster started floating in the air, laughing maniacally.  
"Oh, I've heard of Aster, he's quite, what's the word, oh yeah, discriminating, he's tried to run for chief before, in all of his campaigns, he refers to half-Figures as 'tumors to society' and it's a little obvious to see why that's hurtful." Aster started vibrating, and despite being airborne, he made the ground shake, shocking everyone but Kyle and Athena (Athena seemed disoriented, but Kyle was unharmed), those who were shocked fell unconscious.  
"Oh, I call that attack 'Heartache,' mainly because it sounds cool, but also because it incapacitates every non-Figure entity it comes into contact, I don't know why it's not hurting Kyle, but maybe another one will do." Aster fell from the air at a high speed, slamming into the ground at the speed of a bullet train. Holes opened up from the seemingly invisible ground, shooting bolts of electricity from the holes. Athena and Kyle tried landing a hit on Aster, but all Athena could do was slap him with her ghostly hand. Aster flinched, and a piece of paper and a pencil dropped from him. Filled with curiosity, Athena grabs the pencil and paper from a distance, she stared at it, but couldn't understand it.  
"I think this paper is important, but there's just random letters and punctuation on it!" Athena gave Kyle the paper and pencil, and dashed towards Aster. Aster casted another "Heartache" and somehow harmed Athena (possibly from her human side of her family) and fell unconscious.  
"Just you and me Kyle, but I surrender, you can go back- Heartache!" Aster slammed the ground again, sending electricity through the ground.  
Kyle successfully dodged the attack, and observed the paper.  
"Hmm, this looks like coding, but, why?" Kyle looked at a command written on the paper [attack:electric:"Heartbreak":non-figures]" and decided to change "non-figures" to "self." Aster seemed unstable after the code change.  
"ooooooo-Kay'/! y-you cans-s-s-s stop ...meow- uh. now.." Aster's speech was also unstable, the words he was attempting to say appeared in text, above him, and like what his name suggests, in the Aster font. Kyle wrote a few new commands on the paper, "[world:lunarside:off]" and "[command:hyde:bethany:allison:athena:revive]" like what the commands suggested, the dark, endless mass known as "Lunarside" turned back to the aisle they were at before Aster sent them to Lunarside. The other members woke up, too.  
"Kyle, was it a dream?" Athena stood up, and helped up the others stand up.  
"The paper seems to be like coding, but for Aster, it's strange." Kyle pointed to Aster, who has shaking violently, parts of his body disappearing and reappearing against his will. His speech seemed a little more stable.  
"I'll. Leave. Now. But. I'll. Return." Aster attempted to fly away, but before he reached the ceiling, he disappeared, leaving an explosion. A small garnet stone fell to the ground, with a message in the Aster font.  
"If you're reading this message, "Aster" has been broken" 


	17. S1CH17- Candles

Chapter 17:  
Disoriented and confused, everyone except for Kyle struggled to get up, the smaller group (consisting of Kyle, Athena, Allison, Hyde, and Bethany) started heading towards the entrance of the building, hoping to meet the others. As the group walked closer to the entrance, they could all see others. Terri ran towards the group and attempted to reunite in a hug, but only Bethany jumped into his arms. "So, where were all of you? We heard laughing, then an explosion, we think it was Bethany." Julian, who was concerned for the others, seemed to have bought a new golf club.  
"Oh gosh, this will take a while to explain, but..." Kyle started to tell the group about Aster, Lunarside, and the location of the capsule. Alex seemed pleased to hear the location of the capsule.  
"Oh, I'm starting to get goosebumps just thinking about the capsule. Soon we'll actually find out about the deal with the capsule!" Alex looked down to the machine, he seemed to be writing something on the screen "But, what are we going to do in terms of housing? In other words, how are we going to cram eleven people into a hotel-" Alex was interrupted by Allison.  
"Sorry Kyle, but I can't really deal with this kind of stuff anymore, I already get enough stress at school, I don't need this, so, let's go, the convention is a perfect place for a girl's night out!" Allison commanded Athena and Bethany to come with her, with Hyde and Bingo following.  
"I'm not losing Bethany again today!" Hyde disappeared into the many aisles of the store, with Bingo following him.  
"I guess I'll go too, the other SS's can't live without me, since only I know how to use a fax machine. Also, look, a thing!" SSN pointed to nothing in particular behind the others, surprisingly, they all fell for it, but eventually Kayla turned around to see that SSN disappeared.  
"Well, what should we do now?" Kayla asked.  
"I'm exhausted, maybe we should just rest at the hotel, Becky bought it for us a few days ago, so we still have a night or two." Kyle led the group to the hotel, holding Alex's machine, however, Terri seemed confused.  
"Wait, it's only been three days? It felt like, I don't know, thirteen chapters?" Kyle ignored Terri's strange choice of measuring time and continued walking to the hotel. Eventually, the now smaller group reached their hotel.  
"We're back," a tear was streaming down his face, likely in joy "The Phoenix Suites" the chosen children ran down the hallways of the hotel, laughing and crying at the same time, disturbing the nearby rooms (even the ones labelled "Do Not Disturb" and "The guests in this room are Wizards That will curse the loud ones for a thousand years!" and finally reached room 154, their room.  
"Okay, Alex, where's the key? Or maybe we should address each other by our usernames, so, Musical, where's the key?" Terri (the author apologizes, and means "MegaBossMan") looked to Musical, who grabbed the shiny, red hotel key from his pocket and preformed the unlocking process on the door, revealing the hotel room, now with many scented candles on the beds. Julian (Rhythm) grabbed a red, gelatin-shaped candle and lit the candle, filling the room with the smell of strawberry jelly.  
"So, how shall we start this conversation?" Kayla (NetWoman) asked.  
"How about school?" Kyle (Meta) shrugged.  
"Perfect idea Meta! On a scale of fabulous to horrendous, how well are we all doing at our schools?" everyone yelled out "horrendous" except for Rhythm, who graduated from college years ago.  
"It's not that I'm not doing well in school, it's just that I don't like most people that go to my school." Musical gave NetWoman a high-five. "I don't know, isn't that kind of attitude a little salty?" Meta asked.  
"Oh honey, you haven't seen salty until you see me at school, in fact, I cause about seventy percent of all drama there!" Musical bit into a muffin candle and almost cried.  
"Well, before Adrian telling us about the capsule and stuff like that, I just moved to that school, our teacher, Ms. Lebonze, she scares me." Meta grabbed a tea bag from the counter and started making tea.  
"Ms. Lebonze also scares me, but it's because she's old and gross now." Musical put the muffin candle in the trash and lit a blue llama candle, which made the room smell like hay.  
"The smell of hay haunts me, since I have Hay Fever." NetWoman looked down.  
"Really, me too! We're just so alike, maybe we're twins!" Musical and NetWoman started jumping in excitement, MegaBossMan laughed.  
"Oh, at first I thought you two were dating when I met you two.' MegaBossMan lit a potato candle to counter the llama.  
"Oh, we're not dating, speaking of that, I am dating a handsome fellow at my school." Musical looked into the mirror in the room and blew a kiss.  
"Wow Music, you really do have a big ego." Meta sat down and started putting sugar in his tea. Musical got an idea and ran to the desk of the room and pulled out his laptop.  
"Let's talk to Mikey!" Musical started typing in "Mega Man RPG Prototype" on his computer. Rhythm seemed reluctant about Mikey.  
"Uh, should we really talk to Mikey? I wasn't here when you fought him, but he did sound quite the evil genius." Rhythm lit another jelly candle in the room. "Don't worry, Mikey was just sad and short then, he's cool and hopefully less short now. It's not like he's still building something to destroy us." Musical entered the chat room and started talking to Mikey, bringing up the chance of video chat.  
"Sure, why not? I'd love to see all of you again, but please not this VEEEEEEERRRRY second" Mikey typed. Musical absolutely ignored his advice and immediately called him, strangely, the phone answered by itself, and showed Mikey working on what looked like an upgraded model of Sunstone.  
"Uh, it's not what it looks like, I swear! Scout's honor, ha, okay, fine, it's exactly what it looks like, I'm sorry, okay?" 


	18. S1CH18- Actually Ura Is Cool I Like Them

Chapter 18:  
Mikey slowly backed away, and dropped the strange, chopstick-like tools from his hands.  
"Uh, I swear, I'm not going to attack you again, so- Mikey was interrupted by Terri.  
"Please don't tell us that's Sunstone, because I really don't want to deal with him, again." Julian grabbed a candle-shaped candle and lit it, but it strangely did not produce any smell.  
"Oh no, this isn't Sunstone, actually, it is, but there's a project I've been wanting to show you!" Mikey took his laptop (being used as a camera for the others) and set it down on a table. Nearby, there was a robotic figure similar to Sunstone "So, I've been working on this project ever since, well, you know when Ura joined the Prototype? Well, I know this sounds crazy, but this is actually, Ura!" Mikey walked towards Ura and pressed a green button on his forehead (and had to use a stepping stool to reach it) and Ura started moving.  
"Oh, look, you told me about them!" Ura seemed energetic, actually he seemed too energetic "Well, you know why my avatar on the Prototype is Magnet Man? It's because, uh, I look like him!" Ura was right, he did look like him. The large "U" shaped symbol on his head was purple and grey. His eyes were green, and most of his body was green, but his shoulder pads were purple. Ura's limbs seemed to be made from silver.  
"Oh, Ura, who's that?" Kayla tried to douse the flames of the candle candle and the llama candle with water, but her attempt was futile.  
"Hey, I take offense to that! Well, if you really want to know, I am Ura, the great Light Manipulation Robot!" Ura waved his hand, leaving a trail of red light.  
"If you don't know, by "Light Manipulation" I mean that Ura can just shoot lasers," Mikey looked to the side of him to see Ura projecting a red light from his hands "He can also do that too." "Well, Ura's cool, but how is he relevant at all?" Alex looked down to his machine, seeing a blue dot strangely close to them "Also, who's the blue dot on this machine?"  
"Well, I can answer both of those questions, one, I heard you are going to finally find the capsule, so I thought maybe you would like to have Ura's company, and two," Mikey turned off the camera of his laptop, then there was knocking on the door to the group's hotel room. Alex opened the door, revealing Mikey and Ura, unsurprisingly, Mikey was still about half as tall as Alex. "Oh gosh, how did you get here so fast?" Alex almost fell when he saw Mikey and Ura at the door.  
"That's the answer to your second question, the reason why you were picking up blue dot so close is because I'm staying across your room!" "Ah, okay, I thought a dog was barking, but I'm guessing that was an explosion, since you are a mad scientist?" Kyle asked.  
"I'm an evil genius! There's a difference, okay? Sorry, it just ruffles my feathers when people get me mixed up with other mad scientists around town. Also, I didn't start the explosion, it was a dog barking, a Mastiff, Gabriel's his name." Mikey looked through the crew's fridge, and found a box of maple donuts, he took them all.  
"Wait, I stole, er, bought those!" Alex got up and ran towards Mikey.  
"Look, I need these because well, I heard that the capsule is in Salem, so I thought I should be a good person, and take you to Salem in my helicopter, that runs on donuts." Mikey looked embarrassed and looked out the window, the Chosen Children followed his eyes and saw a small, bright yellow helicopter with a large, cartoon-style chocolate donut on the sides.  
"So I'll take the floor now. Mikey's helicopter will take us to the terrible, horrible thing known as the capsule!" Ura shot out multi-colored lasers from his hands.  
"Too bad the helicopter can only hold four people, well five, since Ura can hold onto the landing skids, since he's a robot and all." Mikey led the group towards the hotel (Ura still offended with Mikey's comment) and finally got down into the parking lot. Mikey dug the keys that start the helicopter and put them in the wheel.  
"So, there's three Figures guarding the capsule-" Mikey was interrupted by Terri again.  
"Two, actually, Kyle told us he defeated Aster." Terri said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"Oh, of course. If you haven't noticed, every Figure, well, they used to be called Invisible Figures, but the new chief named them Guardian Figures. So, let me restart. Every Guardian Figure you have fought, except for Plutus, always knocks out everyone in the battlefield except for one, who always successfully defeats them. Well my hypothesis is that the thing in the capsule could be easily defeated by all of you together, because the capsule might be holding a combination of everything monstrous about the other five Guardian Figures. Or that's what I think." Mikey opened the box of donuts and shoved them into the compartment that people would usually put gasoline or diesel into. "So, since me and Alex already had our fights, I'm guessing we'll stay here and watch over the hotel room." Kyle appeared to wear a somber expression and slowly walked towards the hotel entrance, but Alex then stopped him.  
"Wait! Don't go yet Kyle," Alex dragged Kyle back to the helicopter and walked toward Mikey "Mikey, you have to take all of us. We don't know if there could be another threat to us, and we need all of the help we need!" Alex looked persistent to go with the others, and appeared to be on the verge of tears.  
"Okay, okay, I think maybe I could drop off Ura, Kayla, Julian, and Terri, then maybe I can pick up you and Kyle." Mikey turned the keys in the helicopter wheel and got into the driver's seat "You really are as emotionally unstable as I thought you were talking to you in the chat." Mikey chuckled, then signaled the others to get into the helicopter.  
"So, I guess this is goodbye for now, even though the drive from here to Salem is literally two hours." Kayla signaled Terri so that meant it was his turn to talk.  
"Alex, I think this will be the first time since we met that we'll be separated, and even though it'll be just about four hours. We promise that if there's another magical creature, we'll wait until you and Kyle are here so we can destroy them together." Terri, Kayla, and Alex came in together for a group hug. Ura ran towards Julian and Kyle, spouting multi-colored lights.  
"Let's all join in a group hug, since the others are doing it too." Ura, Julian, and Kyle came in for a group hug. Mikey was the only person to not be in a group hug, due to being occupied in piloting the helicopter. Finally, the helicopter left the ground, and produced a loud, chopping sound.  
"Hurry up! All of you get onto the helicopter as soon as possible, this thing goes through a dozen donuts every minute!" Mikey tried yelling over the sound, but was likely not heard. Kayla, Terri, and Julian said their last goodbyes and got into the seats of the helicopter. Mikey flew the helicopter over the hotel building, and when the helicopter was as high as the building, Ura jumped into the air and got a grip onto the landing skids. The helicopter flew over the building, and finally settled, but Kayla forgot something.  
"Wait, I never gave Alex the hotel key!" 


	19. S1CH19- Kayla Has A Fever Dream

Chapter 19:  
Kayla looked down to see Kyle and Alex waving, she tried to aim the hotel key, however, when she threw the hotel key to Alex and Kyle, the card flew away due to the high speeds that the helicopter was going at.  
"Shoot, well, I think they can just buy another key, right" Kayla looked to see Terri and Julian shaking their heads. The copter went at a comfortable pace, and the view was also pleasant. The sky was a cobalt blue, and the many stars twinkled and appeared to form the shape of the sun. The crescent moon projected a soothing shade of blue on the city. The sight below was beautiful, but not comforting to look at when a couple hundred feet in the air. Kayla stopped looking out of the window by her seat and tried to fall asleep, but couldn't due to being in a cramped and uncomfortable place. As a last resort, she decided to look up and stare out from the dome-shaped glass covering the top of the aircraft, and started making up constellations.  
After about one long hour of flying, the atmosphere become more unsettling. there were no buildings or life below, simply gravel and tall, black forms taking the shape of Douglas Firs. The sky was also black, with no stars visible, just the moon, and dark, grey clouds surrounding it. Somehow, the copter jerked to a stop, and Mikey was forced to lower the craft and let the others off. "So, this is it, the great capsule you've been looking for will be just straight ahead, I have tried to examine this area and it seems like there's some abnormal amounts of magical activity here, I mean, any amount of magical activity is abnormal, but this area seems to be giving off more activity than to just be in a room with a few or even one hundred Figures. If I'm correct, the only humans that can safely enter this place are the Chosen Children, hey, you guys should make that your official titl- okay, I'm getting off track, I'm just gonna go to refuel and pick up the other two, adios." Mikey got back in to the copter, and flew away, leaving a doughnut-shaped cloud of smoke that smelled like maple frosting.  
"Wow, how did Mikey make a helicopter powered by doughnuts?" Kayla asked as she examined the large clouds of black fog near her, she touched the fog, and her finger was unscathed, she also examined a bird flying above and dove into the black fog, and left and exploded, the explosion was black, and no parts fell to the ground.  
"Woah, did you see that?" Kayla pointed to the explosion, she felt uneasy and wondered if the area would have the same affect on Mikey or Mars, as both were organic, or at least partially organic life that weren't chosen by Adrian "Hey, would you think that the fog would have the same affect on me?" Ura backed away from the fog.  
"Of course not, Mikey said that the fog only affects organic life, and you're not organic life" Terri said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"Oh good, let's go in, then!" Ura walked into the fog, but Julian and Terri stopped him.  
"Wait! We may be safe from the fog, but not what's in the fog, the Guardian Figures are in there, and we all know how powerful those monstrosities are." Julian said, feeling like he was screaming, despite his voice being projected at a normal volume. However, Julian noticed something strange, the other side of the fog seemed to contain a large house, possibly three stories. A sign was perched by the house, reading "Welcome to The Unknown" but written upside down, every 'e' was written right-side up, but in reverse. Kayla, who was still on the other side, walked into The Unknown to see what was happening to the others.  
"Oh, this place feels oddly familiar, but I've never seen a house like this." Kayla walked around the house, and around the garden it had, as if she knew where she was. The others followed, but kept their distance. Eventually, they all heard muffled sobbing in the garden.  
"Kayla, is that you? Did I say something" Ura asked, but Kayla didn't answer, she walked to a section of the garden that rose up, containing peas, leeks, and rosemary. There was also a section of the garden with aster and dandelion flowers. Kayla took the dark mulch path until she reached a fountain and a bench. A box was sitting on the blue bench, the inside being the source of muffled crying. Kayla opened the box and saw what appeared to be a girl, she appeared to be the same age as Kayla, she had red hair, green eyes, wore a green and yellow striped tank top and blue jeans. She was covered in a red blanket, and was violently shaking.  
"Kayla, is it finally you?" the girl jumped up and hugged Kayla. Kayla noticed that the girl was very cold.  
"Uh, who are you?" Kayla got out of the girl's hug and backed away from her.  
"Wait, you don't remember me? I'm Carrois, I was the main character of a story you wrote, but never finished. I've been stuck here ever since you never bothered to write the story anymore. You stopped writing when I was sitting at this bench, I, I was never able to leave this horrible place. Could you finish the story so I can be free?" Carrois appeared to be crying, as her tears hit the colorful garden, the plants turned a depressing shade of grey and slowly died.  
"Sorry, that doesn't ring a bell, I remember writing a story, but her name was Carol, not Carrois, but that name sounds familiar." Kayla walked away from Carrois, but she stopped her from escaping.  
"Please don't abandon me again! I can't bear this place anymore!" Carrois seemed to be emotionally and physically unstable, her hair started flashing colors, and her eyes started disappearing and reappearing. Carrois held onto Kayla's arm and started crying again, however, her tears were black. Kayla started getting annoyed with her and pushed Carrois away.  
"Can you please stop? I don't remember you, Carrois. I never will nor will I want to, either." Kayla walked away again, but Carrois yelled at her.  
"Stop, I'm actually Carol, but my name changed to Carrois after I became a Guardian Figure." Carrois tried to mumble so Kayla wouldn't hear, however, Kayla heard every word,but decided t pretend she didn't.  
"Oh, Carol, I remember you now!" Kayla ran towards Carrois for a hug, then Kayla grabbed her hair and started violently pulling on it, making her yell..  
"Kayla, what was that for, aren't we friends?" Carrois backed from the hug and started rubbing her scalp.  
"Sorry, but I'd never write about someone with that kind of clothing choice. Also, you said you're a Guardian Figure, I kind of fight those types of Figures." Kayla backed away from Carrois and successfully landed a punch on her, making her fall to the ground.  
"I'm sorry Kayla, we cold have been friends but you had to do something stupid and picked a fight with me. Well, I can play at that angle too." Carrois got up and grabbed Kayla by the arm and somehow changed the scenery from a garden to what looked like the room of a seven-year-old girl. Carrois grabbed a small paintbrush and acrylic paints and starts flinging black paint at Kayla. Kayla dodged the paint, but the black splatter of paint lands on a plastic doll, and creates a hole in the scenery.  
"Ah, I wonder what would happen if I used some of these paints." Kayla took some red paint off of a shelf holding pink, frilly dresses, and starts splattering paint everywhere, leaving more holes in the room. The holes in the room were all blue, but it appeared that there was another world beyond the room. So Kayla decided to grab some yellow paint and made a hole big enough for her to exit the room. As Kayla exited the room, she felt as if she was floating in space, for a second, she couldn't even move due to the fast shift in gravity.  
"You, you broke my room..." Carrois stood on her knees and appeared to be devastated "I guess I'll break you now!" Carrois dashed towards Kayla, and appeared to be affected by the other source of gravity as well, as large pieces of her room broke off and floated away. The blue area now black, with what seemed like stars in the distance, providing light. Carrois attempted to dash toward Kayla and kick her, but Kayla dodged. "Ugh, I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible." Carrois held out her hands, and a light formed around them, creating brass knuckles around her hands. She didn't use them to actually punch, however. She punched the air by her side and formed what looked like a portal, and pulled out a golden pitchfork. Carrois attempted to attack Kayla with the pitchfork itself, but Kayla got out of the way. Carrois appeared frustrated with Kayla dodging her attacks, so she threw the pitchfork in anger. The pitchfork seemed to be made of light, the pitchfork also multiplied as it traveled through the air, by the time it reached Kayla, the single pitchfork was now sixty-four pitchforks. They all rained down on Kayla, but only about five hit her. Kayla was heavily bruised, as the pitchforks hit her sides, chest, and left leg. Kayla's leg had a large wound sticking out, her sides also had deep cuts in them. Kayla was slowly floating away, blood was flowing everywhere. "Okay, Kayla, it's time to end this fight, so..." Carrois dashed towards the helpless Kayla, but something stopped her attack. A large, orange flame formed, and contained in the flame was Mars. "I know that you're basically supposed to be a guard, but that doesn't mean you can seriously injure somebody like this!" Mars shot a barrage of flames at Carrois, but she successfully blocked all of them with her pitchfork.  
"Mars, what are you doing here?" Kayla could barely speak anymore. "Kayla look, look this fight that's happening right now now isn't real." Mars' voice had an echo-like quality and sounded as if he was repeating some words, Kayla could hear Mars say the same thing over and over again, each time more urgent than the last, the entire void that Kayla was floating in started flashing from black to red, then green, Kayla started freaking out until Mars spoke again "This is a dream Kayla, just attack carrois one more-" Mars strangely stopped talking mid-sentence.  
"Okay..." Kayla tried moving, and felt an immeasurable amount of pain in her leg and sides, she noticed that Carrois and Mars didn't notice her anymore, so she did the best she could to take the pitchfork from Corrais. As Kayla finally got the pitchfork from Carraois' grasp, she noticed that Carrois just took the barrage of flames, Kayla was slowly floating away, so she threw the pitchfork at Corrais. The pitchfork multiplied like last time, and the second the tip of the pitchfork hit Carrois, Kayla's vision slowly turned white, then she woke up to find herself by the fountain in the garden, with Terri, Julian, and Ura looking to see if she was okay.  
"Wow, what happened?" Kayla needed Julian and Ura to help her get up..  
"Well, you saw this girl, and you two talked for a second, then she grabbed your arm, then you two fell unconscious, and just now, she blew up and left, this." Terri handed Kayla three small papers stapled together, the first was a drawing of Kayla and Corrais running through a field of dandelions, the words "Me and Corrais" were written in a font that comforted Kayla, then it hit her.  
"I know why her name was Corrais, this font is Corrais Gothic, I guess Kyle wasn't lying when he said that some Figures are named after fonts." Kayla put the small papers away in her pocket for later "Well, I guess there's only one Guardian Figure left, but Julian and I haven't gotten our day in the limelight yet, so how's that going to be solved?" Terri appeared to be concerned.  
"Well, my theory is that since Plutus was a pushover, we'll fight him again, but I don't know which one of you will fight him again" Kayla shrugged, and started leading the group to the other side "I don't feel comfortable in here now, let's see if Mikey's back." Kayla walked out of the fog, and suddenly felt ten degrees warmer. She saw Mikey with Kyle and Alex, who seemed to be losing their patience. "We've been looking for you out here, and of course all of you were hiding in the one place we didn't look." Alex was relieved to finally reunite with the others, Kayla thought that it was a good time to tell eveyone about Corrais, the dream, and seeing Mars in the dream.  
"Oh, I'm kinda happy that I wasn't chosen, that sounded quite stressful, I enjoy not being assaulted in my dreams." Mikey started pouring glazed doughnuts into the helicopter's gas tank "Can't you believe this place? Every bakery in Portland has only sugar free doughnuts here, with sugar free doughnuts I might as well not even bother with them, since sugar is really what makes this thing go." Mikey got into the helicopter and was about to fly away, but Ura and Kayla stopped him.  
"Wait, Mikey! Since we have to check out of our room tomorrow, can we stay in your room?" Kayla was trying to force herself to cry to make Mikey feel guilty if he said no.  
"Well, okay. We're all going back to the hotel in one go this time, I'm not wasting more money on gas." Mikey got into the pilot's seat, with the others following into the helicopter. Mikey got off the ground and headed towards the hotel.  
Of course everyone fell asleep on the ride there. 


	20. S1CH20- Oooh Artemis Is In This Chapter

Chapter 20:  
Mikey finally got out from the dark, foggy landscape and into the more cheerful city. The sky was now an ebony shade of black, with the many white, with the twinkling stars and the blue glow of the moon being the only source of light, it was difficult for Mikey to see, but he was able to safely make it to a small bakery nearby the new, shady area.  
Mikey left the keys in the helicopter (and had Ura watch the copter) and walked into the bakery, equipped with a small, orange drill in case of being attacked. Mikey had never been in the bakery before, so for a solid minute, so stood in the entrance, awe struck.  
The bakery was not very large, but it had four large, yellow shelves, all holding boxes of baker's dozens of donuts, from the traditional ring-shape, to the maple log donuts, even the old-fashioned sweet donuts. That was just the tip of the iceberg, the donuts were also fat-free, meaning they were a more efficient type of fuel for the copter. Mikey ran towards a baker's dozen of pink donuts with a yellow-ish cream (Mikey knew this because one of the donuts were smashed, leaving a yellow cream on the other donuts) and grabbed them, However, Mikey bashed into someone, he was short, seemed overweight, and had orange skin.  
"Oh, uh, hello." the person said, grabbing a box of maple glazed donuts "You look familiar, what's your name?"  
"Mikey"  
"Its Plutus" Mikey and Plutus looked at each other for a solid minute, "Wait, the Mikey that built Sunstone, right?"  
"Uh, Yes." Mikey fished for his drill in his pocket, and grabbed it "And if I'm correct, you are the Plutus that guards the capsule."  
"Oh, well, not anymore, they did beat me fairly, besides being ambushed by forty other people, but that's water under the bridge, dark, murky water under a horrible bridge." Plutus then proceeded at the cash register and purchase the maple glazed donuts. Mikey noticed how calm and collected that Plutus was, so he let his guard down and put his drill back in his pocket.  
"So, my friends have filled me in on this, and they've been wondering if they actually defeated you, because Apollo gave Alex the silver violin bow, Kyle got a garnet stone from Aster, and a coloring book, or I think it is, from Corrais, but they defeated you, and got nothing." Mikey looked over to Plutus, who looked nervous.  
"Ah yeah I forgot, well." Plutus was digging through a handbag he had with him, and pulled out a small, purple, pistol-shaped object, it had many green buttons on it, and has many small knobs on it, similar to that of a guitar's, and gave it to Mikey, "This weapon is similar to the many firearms I've seen here, but I'm pretty sure it'll only be useful to someone with years of experience with heavy machinery, or someone that has experience with medical equipment, otherwise you may not want to use it, because if you don't tune it correctly, it kinda, explodes, violently." Plutus walked out of the store, leaving the donuts. Mikey was now afraid of the object, so he put it in his coat pocket, and took Plutus' donuts with him.  
"At least I got free donuts out of this" Mikey walked to the copter and starte putting the maple donuts into the tank, and for the first time in years, Mikey saw a full tank.  
"You were in there for long time, but you only bought one box." Ura was sitting on top of the copter, he waved hand in the air, and a pink light shot from his hands.  
"Well, I was talking to someone in there, Plutus." Ura gasped, "He told me that he was fairly defeated, but he forgot to give, either Julian or Terri, this thing." Mikey pulled out the seemingly futuristic weapon from his pocket, and Ura gasped again.  
"Wow, that looks just like a guitar! I can play one of those!" Ura took the machine, not even tuning it, and shot it into the air, and the shot boomeranged back and went through a building by the bakery, and blew up, leaving the building in rubble.  
"Is it good that I destroyed that building?" Mikey took the weapon from Ura and put it back in his pocket.  
"Yeah, it seems like you're not the one to use this, or was it supposed to destroy the building? Actually, nevermind, if I can't use this thing, then there's no way you can, because you haven't been an evil genius for twenty-five years." Mikey got into the pilot seat and started the helicopter.  
"Wait, where are we going?" Ura yelled over the blades of the helicopter, but got no answer. Of course, with the loud helicopter blades, everyone in the helicopter woke up from the blades.  
"Please just end the suffering already!" Kayla yelled, trying to cover her ears. Mikey stopped the helicopter and took the keys out.  
"So, I may or may not have done that on purpose, but, I talked to Plutus in the bakery, and he gave us this!" Mikey pulled ot the weapon again, "He said that you may not want to use this if you don't have experience with heavy machinery or medical equipment."  
"Oh, one time when I was nine, i got a pillow that lit up, and I put in the batteries for it, does that count." Terri shrugged, but Julian looked like he was about to die from anticipation.  
"I've been a doctor for a couple years! I can do this!" Julian took the purple weapon from Mikey, and started tuning it for a few minutes. He then pressed the green button on the weapon and shot a ball of ice that left a trail of snow.  
"I'm jealous, when I used it I destroyed that building over there." Ura pointed to the rubble that the incident left behind.  
"Oh don't be jealous Ura. Speaking of jealous, let's go back and blast the last guy or gal in the face!" Kayla cheered.  
"Wait! We all know that the last Figure is for me, and I don't even have a gavel to fight with!" Terri stopped the group from heading towards the area.  
"Oh yeah, that's true, I think I have one in here." Mikey dug through the glove department and pulled out a large, wooden gavel. The handle was made from the wood of a mahogany tree, the mallet part was made of the same material, but had indents in it similar to the ones found in cribbage pegs. The indents were filled with gold and the rest of the mallet was painted black.  
"It's beautiful..." Terri was shocked to see such a high quality gavel, a tear even formed in his eyes. Mikey gave Terri the gavel, and Terri struck a pose "I haven't done that in a long time. It feels like I've had experience with this gavel before."  
"Well, shall we go back there?" Mikey offered, everyone agreed to go back. Mikey got back into the pilot's seat and drove off. The sky was getting lighter, now a calm purple instead of black. However, that only lasted a short time. The crew could see the foggy area, and everything was still dark. The trees were black, the sky was a light shade of grey, and all of the animals in the area seemed to be featureless, except for their white eyes. Mikey stopped the helicopter a few yards from the fog.  
"So, here it is, the, was it called 'The Unknown?'" Mikey landed the copter, and let the others get off "Remember, I don't know how well Ura will do out there, so if Ura feels like he can't go any further, can you let him go back?" Mikey looked concerned for Ura.  
"Oh of course,we don't want any casualties on our hands." Alex looked down to the machine, then walke into the area and came back somehow, the last Guardian Figure was on the radar "It, uh, looks like the last Guardian Figure is in the house, I think he's in the upstairs dining room." Alex looked down to the machine, but it turned off, a light was emerging from the machine, it eventually formed Adrian. "Guys, I just came to tell you that you're doing a great job, the world is better, but it's still dead, so I think after defeating the last Guardian Figure, it's just the capsule, and if I'm correct, there's nothing else to stop it from being destroyed." Adrian tried touching the dark fog, but then remembered the harsh side affects of touching the fog "I almost forgot that in my time, I can easily walk through the fog, since the other four Guardians were knocked out." "Well, besides for telling us that the world is better, did you have anything else to say?" Terri asked.  
"Oh yeah! I'm pretty sure you've seen a picture or a video of a fusion, right?" everyone but Julian nodded "Well, I heard that you may see a fusion between your friends. Anyway, adios!" Adrian's form turned back into light, and flew away. "Well, maybe we should leave Ura here? Since Mikey said that he doesn't know how the fog will affect him." Alex shrugged.  
"Oh come on! At least let me fight the capsule with you! Well, if there is something in the capsule." Ura looked determined to fight with the group.  
"Okay, after the last Guardian Figure, you can come with us." Kyle said. The group walked up to the fog, and went in.  
"Everything was similar to Kayla's encounter, but Corrais wasn't to be seen. The group walked up to the house, and the fog was even more dense at the door. "So, from what I can tell, I think only Terri can enter the house safely." Alex mumbled. Terri decided that entering a door using the doorknob wasn't good enough, so he took his new gavel, and bashed it on the door, knocking it down in one hit.  
"Wow, this is like smashing a gavel through hot butter, so, see you later everyone!" Terri walked into the house and felt a blast of freezing air hit him. The house was just like everything else in the Unknown, black and featureless. The only thing that wasn't black were the flames that the many chandeliers and candles held, they were a bold red.  
"Wow, this house is kinda dull. I hope this isn't the Guardian's weapon, because I'm dying of boredom looking for him." Terri almost fell asleep in the dull landscape, but when he opened his eyes, he say a green face with four eyes, and a yellow stripe going across its face, just a few inches from Terri's face.  
"Whoa! Are you the Guardian Figure?" Terri tried bashing the Figure, but it dodged.  
"No, Terri, it's us!" the Figure's voice was feminine, and only spoke in whispers. The Figure started spinning until it turned into light and formed Hera and Apollo.  
"Oh good, it's just you two, why were you fused?" Terri asked.  
"Well, we aren't Guardian Figures, or at least, I'm not, and so we need to fuse together because if I'm out here for too long, I could possibly die, so." Hera grabbed Apollo's hand, and they both turned into light, and formed the fusion. She had green skin and four arms. She also had four eyes, one purple, one green, and the other two were a light shade of blue. She wore a dark green skirt that reached down to her knees.  
"We are Artemis! Look at this!" Artemis made a gesture as if she was holding a bow,a form of light took the shape of a bow, and she pulled out a long, slender knife akin to the ones that made up Hera's fan. Artemis used the knife as an arrow and pulled back the string. The arrow hit a wall and exploded in a pink light. The explosion opened up the wall, and revealed another Figure sitting by a window, staring out of it.  
"Is that the last Guardian Figure?" Terri pointed to the Figure. He had apricot skin and long, white hair, he also wore a long, white robe.  
"Yes, not only that, but he's Zeus. Hera hates Zeus, and that's another reason why she's here, because she knows that I can defeat him along with you." Artemis got another knife and prepared to shoot.  
"Ah, okay. I'm gonna see if I can knock him out." Terri slowly walked towards Zeus and hit him in the back of his head, making him fall out of his chair, he got up to look at his attacker. Zeus had a long, white beard and blue eyes.  
"Hera, you know that you can't be here! I've been watching this capsule for thirty-five years! This capsule is my daughter, I can't leave her sight." Zeus got back to sitting in the chair and watching the capsule. "Zeus, you haven't even talked to me for a long time! You've been paying more attention to that capsule than you do to me!" Artemis argued, although Terri could tell it was Hera talking.  
"I'm sorry Hera, but you know how it is, having a child." Zeus didn't even make eye contact with Artemis.  
"Oh it's on, Zeus, that was the straw that broke the camel's back!" Artemis prepared to shoot seven arrows. They all landed in a circle around Zeus, but when they went off, Zeus was unscathed.  
"It seems like you forgot that I'm immune to a Figure's attack, Hera." a yellow light formed around Zeus, and formed a yellow, wooden staff with a cloud on the top of it. Zeus slammed the staff on the floor of the room, many bolts of lightning shot out of the floor, Terri closely dodged the bolts. Terri ran towards Zeus and bashed him with his gavel, making Zeus hit the wall. "I bet you didn't expect this!" Zeus emitted a surge of electricity similar to that of a taser, shocking Terri. Terri got a better grip of his gavel, and knocked Zeus' staff from his grasp. The staff turned into light and faded away. "No! That was my most prized possession!" Zeus yelled. Artemis got bored with the battle and tried shooting Zeus again, but the arrow just blew out a wall. Zeus tried running to see if the capsule was fine, but Terri bashed him in the back, followed by Artemis actually hitting Zeus in the chest with an arrow.  
"I...I guess I wasn't immune to the attacks of Figures" Zeus fell down, and the fog around the house cleared, followed by the others running to see Terri.  
"What happened? Is everyone okay?" Ura asked, and for the first time in a while, Ura seemed stressed. The capsule cracked, another formed. Eventually, the capsule completely opened.  
The capsule revealed a form that seemed to wear a dark green, full-body suit with light green markings on the legs. She also wore what seemed to be a chestplate made from a white cloth, her arms had a large, white cloth covering them. She had dark teal hair going to her shoulders, and green eyes.  
"Well, at least I can die knowing that my daughter is okay..." Zeus laid down, and exploded, leaving a heart-shaped pendant with seemingly a younger Zeus and Hera. Artemis grabbed the pendant, and a tear streamed from the pink-colored form say the crew in the partially destroyed house and jumped up to greet them.  
"Hello, I am, Slur" 


	21. S1CH21- Slur!

"Hello, I am Slur. As you may know, I was in that capsule for thirty years, growing, getting more powerful. Adrian must have told you that you five are his only hope, as he has tried to stop me multiple times, but they all failed." Slur stood by the capsule. By the dastardly purple capsule, there was a flowing, black lake covered by many trees. The room that Zeus was fought in was revealed to be on the second floor of the house.  
"Wait, how exactly do you know about all of this?" Alex asked, getting in a fighting stance, holding the silver violin bow in his hand "Well, let's say that I can see all." Slur said nonchalantly.  
"Look, you seem like a nice person, maybe we can be friends, and maybe stop the whole dying planet fiasco." Terri bargained. Artemis knew that since the pendant would likely be needed for defeating Slur, they gave the pendant to Terri.  
"I wish it would work like that, but you can only have one, me or the Earth." Slur started adjusting her hair from boredom.  
"So, are you saying that we can only save the planet if we kill you?" Kayla grasped the small story she obtained from Corrais.  
"Yes." Slur said with sorrow in her voice. Kyle grabbed the garnet stone he obtained from Aster, which now had cracks in it emitting a bright, yellow light.  
"So, are you all ready?" Julian grabbed the pistol-type weapon from his pocket. Ura and Artemis also prepared themselves to fight. Slur lazily floated over the capsule, two narrow, sharp-looking, light blue beams of light formed from her wrists.  
"En Garde." Slur slammed into the ground with the saber-like beams, producing many blue lights shooting from the ground traveling in a swirl pattern. Ura was able to dodge the light and shoot a light green burst of light at Slur. Slur quickly held her palm out, making a pink, disc-like shield block the attack.  
"Darn, she's going to be more difficult than I thought." Ura decided to shoot two yellow beams of light that traveled at a curve at Slur. The lasers targeted at Slur's sides, but she was able to successfully dodge the lasers, making them collide and explode.  
"You didn't really think I would've just stood there and take the blow, right?" Slur stuck her tongue out at Ura. Slur shot a large, purple beam at Ura, but he dodged the beam.  
"Okay, I'm stepping into this now!" Artemis yelled. They grabbed a dagger from their pocket and dashed towards Slur, trying to get her with the dagger, but missed. A gauntlet made from light formed around Slur's hand, and she delivered a punch to Artemis.  
"You're good at this Artemis, but-" Slur was cut off mid-sentence by Artemis, who successfully stabbed Slur through the chest "Oh would you look at that." Slur looked at the dagger as if she was regularly impaled. She pulled the dagger out of her chest, and hit Artemis with it.  
"Wait, what? How did you do that?" Artemis appeared to be frustrated with Slur.  
"Oh, Artemis, Ura. You two just brought swords to a gunfight, if you were rusty, dull swords. I find it amusing that you thought that just hitting me over and over would result in a win for you." Slur looked at Ura and Artemis, she held out her hands, and controlled them like puppets. She sent Ura and Artemis out of the dark area, and make the fog around them even more dense. The area didn't seem like what it used to be anymore, it was very familiar to Lunarside, but an array of colorful lights flashed around the new battlefield.  
"Now, this is when the real battle starts!" Slur aimed her palms at the children, and shot an array of colorful bullets at them. The stone Kyle held onto started crackling and blocked some of the nearby bullets, but dodging was still necessary.  
"Wow, I knew that these were needed to defeat Slur, but I didn't know they could do something like that." Kyle shrugged and tried making the stone directly attack Slur, but it didn't work.  
"Let me take over, I think what I have will do more on the offensive side." Julian tuned the pistol until he knew the shot would be safe. Julian aimed at Slur and shot two black and blue axes made from solar energy at Slur. Slur was able to block one of the axes with her shield, but one of them hit her in the chest. Unfortunately, the shot didn't seem to affect her at all.  
"I, I just told Artemis and Ura that just blatantly attacking me won't work!" two medium-sized, teal crystals formed on both of Slur's sides. They both started shooting many colorful bullets at the group. The stone started blocking the bullets again, but the wave of bullets were stronger than the group thought, so they had to retreat behind a bush. The group was safe from the bullets, but they weren't safe when running to the bush. A bright, cyan bullet hit Kayla and left a wound that ran across her entire arm.  
"I, I don't know what we can do here." Alex mumbled, still holding the violin bow.  
"Well, let's see, Kyle's rock doesn't work, neither does this pistol. We can eliminate the other three because they seemingly have no offensive purposes. Now, maybe something else will work..." Julian tuned the pistol, hoping for the bullet produced to stun Slur. Julian aimed the pistol at Slur, and pulled the trigger. The shot produced was yellow, and in the shape of a lightning bolt. The shot was able to stun Slur, the crystals dropped and shattered, and Slur was immobile.  
"Okay, time to end this battle, finally." Alex jumped from the bush, bow in hand. He ran towards Slur and motioned the bow in a stabbing motion. The bow left a small hole in Slur's chest, as if the bow was acidic. "Y-you couldn't just let me win, could you..." Slur's sclera turned black, and she fell down as if there was no more life in her body.  
"Uh, I didn't know it would have been that easy-" Alex was cut off. Slur got up, and seemed to be twitching. The entire scenery changed again, now red and yellow lights flashed everywhere. Three more eyes (sclera black, no pupil) and a ring of crystals orbited around her. The empty hole in her chest was now filled with a blue, transparent bullet. The crystals orbiting around her was now a bold red instead of a calming blue. The crystals started orbiting faster and faster, often switching from clockwise to counterclockwise. Alex ran back to the group.  
"Okay, so it seems like that bow was her weakness, but also made her stronger I don't think there's anything else to try, is there?" Kayla stared down at the story Carrois gave her, and wondered what use it would provide in this situation. "Well, Slur seems kind of robotic, right? Maybe something like water will stop her?" Julian tuned the pistol yet again, and shot three blasts of water at Slur. Slur held her palms out to stop the blasts of water.  
"Ah yes, water, my only weakness." Slur said mockingly. She shot the blasts of water back to the group. "Ugh, nothing's stopping her!" Alex yelled. This time, the stone blocked all three of the blasts of water, but interestingly, a small sapling formed from the stone's light grew from one of its cracks.  
"Well, that's new." Kyle set the stone down. Seeing the sapling, Slur sent the ring of crystals at the group. The crystals flew at high speeds, and a stray crystal bashed into Alex. After hitting the house, the crystals boomeranged back to Slur, but not before commanding the crystals to shoot at the group, hitting Julian in the left leg, Terri in the chest, and Kayla in the other arm. A piece of paper flew from the stone. Terri grabbed the note, and read it out loud.

The tree that will end the suffering grows on a square stone the color of love.  
A story of friendship, the emblem of a couple's love.  
The stone needs the music of angels to grow.  
Lastly, like any other tree, water and sunshine.

"No, don't listen to it!" Slur shot a burst of violet flames at the small, rectangular paper.  
"Hm, I wonder what the paper means by 'A story of friendship...'" Kayla grabbed the small story from her pocket and set the story by the stone. The stone produced a bright light, and the spindly sapling had leaves and a thicker trunk. The black fog seemed to clear up near the tree.  
"Please, stop it!" Slur seemed to be getting weaker. She summoned her gauntlet and slammed her fist on the ground. Instead of blue lights, large, grey spikes protruded from the ground. Four grey spikes formed around Slur. They revealed their single, unsettling eye. The spikes started to shoot yellow beams of light at the group. One of which hit Kyle, and left an open wound in his leg.  
"Yet again, Slur is getting weaker, but stronger at the same time, it seems." Kyle tried to run back to the growing tree. Terri looked at the pendant again, and it hit him.  
"Wait, I bet this is the emblem of a couple's love!" Terri threw to pendant to the stone, and the tree started growing branches. "Okay, you can stop now!" Slur dashed towards Kayla and Alex, forming sharp beams of light from her wrists, and attempted to slice the children. Alex and Kayla were able to successfully dodge most of the slashes, but Slur formed a crystal between the two to keep them on their toes, and landed a hit with the beams of light. now, a horizontal cut were visible on both Alex and Kayla's legs.  
"So, how would I play music if I don't even have an instrument?" as Alex said this, flowers formed on the tree in the shape of musical instruments. Kayla distracted Slur with a sweep kick, surprisingly knocking Slur off her feet. Alex ran towards the tree and plucked off a violin-shaped flower, which became the same size and texture as the bow. Alex tuned the violin and started playing a simple melody. A bright light flashed again, and the tree grew again, now taller than Julian and the flowers were now bright, colorful fruits. The fog cleared again, but the terrain was still flashing red and yellow. However, the fog was clear enough for the last ingredient, sunlight, to come in.  
"N-no! Please stop it! I don't want to die this way!" Slur tried resisting the tree, but couldn't. Slur decided to grow along with the tree. Another ring of crystals started orbiting around her, and two large, black wings sprouted from her shoulders. The wings seemed to have been comprised of red and black bullets. The crystals also grew, going from a four sided shape to a twelve sided shape, there was a glow with each individual crystal, they seemed to be producing an endless amount of bullets. The four grey spikes started flashing bright colors, and gained another eye that didn't match the other eye, but seemed familiar. The new eyes looked like Slur's eyes. "Yes, now, I don't even care if I die, as long as you go down with me." Slur held her hand out, and shot a large, purple beam of light at the group. Alex still played the melody, but was hoping that a few thousand bullets don't come his way. Slur summoned two large gauntlets and slammed them onto the ground. Now, fire was erupting from the ground, leaving Terri and Julian severely burned, the other three also suffered from burns as well.  
"I, I don't think I can fight much longer..." Julian mumbled.  
"Okay, maybe my final attack will end you all-" Slur stopped mid-sentence. From the fog, a small beam of sunlight shined on the tree. Finally, with everything mixed together, the plant was now a full grown tree, and towered above everything else (even the house).  
"Y-You did this to me, I hope you can deal with knowing you killed an innocent child today!" Slur tried to retreat, but the tree prevented her from leaving. The large spikes and crystals turned to dust, and Slur fell to the ground, her wings disappeared, and her eyes turned to normal, and any additional eyes were gone. Slur became increasingly shorter, until she was shorter than Alex (the shortest one in the group) but, she was still alive. The fog cleared, the house disappeared, and all life around the area returned. Slur appeared to be confused, and struggled to get up, Alex and Kayla helped her up.  
"Wait, how am I not dead? I thought I was the source of all of this suffering." Slur struggled with standing up, but she still managed.  
"Well, Zeus planted the capsule holding you, so maybe he was eliminated too," Alex picked up the pendant that contained a picture of Zeus and Hera. Instead of Zeus, Hera was sitting with a taller, purple Figure wearing a dress similar to that of a peacock "Who's this person?"  
"Oh, that's Aries. I know that if Zeus was out, Hera would get with her. It's nice to know that since Zeus kind of never existed now, Hera decided to be with Aries." a tear went down Slur's eye. The group (and Slur) walked from the area and met up with Mikey, Ura, Hera, and Adrian.  
"Oh, it's nice to see you-" Adrian stopped mid-sentence, everyone was covered in cuts, bruises, and other wounds, and were all on the verge of tears (Slur, Kayla, and Alex were crying).  
"Well, I heard that Slur was in the capsule. Is that her?" Mikey pointed to Slur.  
"Yeah, but don't worry. We were able to stop the Earth from dying without killing her." Alex reassured, his voice was shaking.  
"Well, I am so sorry if the battle was emotionally destructive for all of you," Adrian pulled out a keychain and pressed a blue button on one of the keys, making Apollo's handship fall to the ground "I know that there's no way to repay you, but maybe we can all get some ice cream?" the chosen ones cheered, and everyone followed Adrian into the handship (Slur, Hera, Mikey, and Ura came as well). The ship flew off, but Slur still had a question haunting her.  
"What exactly is ice cream?"

~FIN~ 


	22. S2CH1- Europe

"In Northern Oregon, five children fought an omnipotent alien being named "Slur." They walked out of the battle scene, seeing an adult by the name of Adrian Marceau, the story ends with Adrian taking the kids to get ice cream"  
Those were the words spoken in the chat room of the Mega Man RPG Prototype, by a user by the name of "MusicalKitty," a user in the chat room that is inferred to be a lazy, bossy, and vulgar teenage girl. Only a few users thought that she was speaking the truth, a female user by the username of "Female Forte" was one of those that did not believe her, despite once being in the adventure, although briefly.  
"Oh Music, you always say the oddest things in the middle of the night." Female Forte replied, although for her, it was almost noon, as she lived far from Oregon in a city in Italy by the name of Venice. Female Forte, otherwise known as "Serenity" when not talking to her friends in the chat room. Serenity closed her laptop, she walked over to one of the only intact stained glass windows in the cathedral.  
Serenity noted that her eyes were a light shade of olive, her skin matching the eyes. Her curly, jet black hair was soft and smooth, flowing in the slight wind. Serenity looked down to her outfit she wore, she had worn the same purple outfit since her encounter with Terri, but covered in mud and ketchup stains, and was somehow wet, despite Serenity recalling to have never spilled anything on the shirt.  
"Maybe I should wear something else, these are going to make me vomit." Serenity decided to put her outfit under one of the benches on the ground floor, she worried that her shirt would most likely spread the bubonic plague, Serenity decided to retrieve the shirt, and burn it with a match she found in one of the seats. Serenity then sat down, wondering where she would find any clothes in a cathedral, then it hit her.  
"There must be something in the underground priest room..." Serenity walked up behind the main altar, she encountered a door that must have been created using the finest metals and gemstones in the world. Unfortunately, a sign was posted on the door:  
"Please do not disturb. Cribbage game taking place.  
P.S: Gabriel if you try taking my pudding again I will literally destroy you with the strength of one million suns. -Love, Delilah"  
"Maybe if I go in, no one will notice me, I will just go in, get some clothes, then leave." Serenity quietly opened the door, only to see three elderly adults, about eighty years old, angrily staring at her, two of which were sitting at a white, folding table, playing a game that involved a rectangular game board, a deck of cards, and wooden pegs.  
"Kid, get out, Gabriel and Mark are playing Cribbage right now, these games usually get pretty intense." An elderly woman, likely Delilah, said meekly.  
"Wait I need something to wear!" Serenity said as she was physically removed from the room by Delilah, who threw her black leggings, a blank, white shirt, and a long, purple cloak that went down to her knees. Delilah shut the door, but then opened it up again.  
"You'll probably want your, uh..." Delilah looked at the Medieval ax, with a long pole and a pointed tip, the tip and ax made from iron.  
"Thank you Delilah, and it's a halberd, see you at five!" Serenity put on her cloak and leggings, grabbed the halberd with her left hand, then ran out of the cathedral, yelling something in a foreign language, possibly German, but most likely Serenity was just yelling gibberish.  
"Okay, I'm finally free! Now, where to go..." Serenity looked around the streets, due to the large amounts of water in the streets, people usually get around via gondola. Serenity would get around in a gondola everyday, but since the cathedral is considered a historical site, the costs of the rides to and from it are insanely high, forcing Serenity to take by land, a pleasant ten minute ride to the market is a forty-five minute trek on land. Serenity took the fastest path to the marketplace, trying not to get stuck behind crowds of tourists. Serenity almost had to use her halberd on a group of tourists, mainly middle-aged men, walking in an "H" formation. However, she noted that they must've been going to the marketplace too, so she hitched a ride with them when they boarded a gondola. One of the men, wearing a Hawaiian-pattern shirt, cargo shorts, crocs, and a fanny pack, noticed Serenity on the gondola.  
"Hello, I'm guessing you are a Venice native, no, most likely not, those clothes don't really mix well with what the natives wear." Serenity looked at the man in disbelief, she wondered how could someone say that with a fanny pack and a straight face.  
"Oh, well, look at the time, I have to pee..." Serenity jumped off the gondola, trying to swim while holding onto her cloak and fourteen kilogram halberd. Despite being weighed down, Serenity was still able to get to the marketplace faster than the gondola, although soaking wet. She climbed up onto the dock that gondolas let off and take the passengers, then looked through the marketplace.  
Serenity chuckled as she saw the tourists marvel at the outdoor marketplace, in the eye of a person who lived in Venice for their entire life, the outdoor market was quite underwhelming. A woman sold blue roses at a very high price, but another market sold them for one-fifth of the price. There were apples, grapes, oatmeal, and day-old bread sold at a higher price than freshly made bread with raisins and nuts at the bakery. The only thing noteworthy at the market was the truffles that Serenity had many times, but only actually purchased once, and duck eggs, with an unborn duck inside, Serenity can't even look at it,but she always comes down to see the teenage girl sell them to tourists, claiming there to be "a surprise" inside. Serenity even became friends with the girl, as she seemed to also have an interest in medieval weaponry.  
"Oh why hello Serenity!" The girl greeted as Serenity approached her, trying to yell over the vomiting tourists.  
"Hello, I finally brought my halberd!" Serenity brandished her halberd into the air, "Her name's Josephine!"  
"Nice, but have you met..." the girl jumped out from behind her stand, holding a flail with three spiked balls "Roule-" the girl was interrupted by a loud, strong wind. The water was rustling, grapes and bread was being carried away by the wind. Serenity could barely open her eyes, due to the strong winds. A smoke bomb went off between the girl and Serenity, sending sparks everywhere. Eventually, the wind calmed down, but a large concentration of wind formed a small tornado in front of Serenity, the tornado formed a man about the same age and size of Serenity. He wore a red cloak that went down to his feet, similarly with Serenity's. He had dark brown hair and glimmering blue eyes.  
"Perfect Zero, it's you agai-" Perfect Zero cut her off. He fell to his knees, he opened up his cloak, revealing a large, bright red cut on his chest.  
"It's M-Matthew, h-he's going insane..." 


	23. S2CH2- Moonstone

"Oh gee, what is it this time?" Serenity grumbled, cleaning her halberd with a nearby towel.  
"H-he..." Perfect Zero paused, his shimmering, green eyes stared into the sky, "Matthew found out that we didn't terminate the Chosen Children when we were told to..." Perfect Zero collapsed, the girl selling balut and two tourists carried him away to the hospital, Zero tried to tell Serenity something, but his cries could not be heard from the many tourists scavenging around the marketplace. Serenity stared, wide eyed, as Zero was being pulled away, despite the cloak he wore being red, blood stained the cloak as Zero slowly disappeared out from Serenity's sight.  
Serenity pulled out a small, paper map from her pocket, but it was simply a pile of wet scraps, due to Serenity deciding to take a swim.  
"Oh, of course, the map is gone..." Serenity took off her cloak, looking for dry clothes around the market, only finding a dress, mainly orange and black, it was made of wool and was easy to move around in. Serenity stole the dress, and put it on, but was disappointed, noting the dress didn't have pockets.  
"Darn, I can't steal anything if I don't have pockets..." Serenity's voice slowly faded, but she almost passed out, seeing one of her favorite weapons, a baton, tucked away in a glass display case.  
"Oh wow!" Serenity marveled at the baton, despite usual weapons from its class are relatively harmless against the receiver, the one Serenity viewed had barbed, metal hooks in the side, and a button at the handle, so the user can devastate by bashing the spikes into the target, or press the button, shooting the hooks out, attached to a thread, that latch into the target, resulting them unable to even attempt to run away. Serenity stared at the weapon everyday she entered the marketplace, hoping she'd have the confidence to buy or steal it. But that day, Serenity knew, that baton was meant for her, so she walked up to the old man with the baton, who was selling various fruit juices.  
"H-hello," Serenity greeted, holding her halberd in her left hand.  
"Why hello young lady! Would you like half a liter of our great mango juice?" the old man politely advertised.  
"Oh no, I just wanted to know the price for that baton." Serenity watched as the old man wiped dust off from the case.  
"Yes, it used to be 2250 Euros, then I cut it to 1125, then to a flat 300, I guess it's too expensive for some." Serenity's jaw dropped from hearing the prices, "But I also accept in the form of weight, eight kilograms of pure weapon, like that halberd of yours!" the old man pointed at the shiny weapon, and Serenity held on to the weapon, like a child holding their favorite stuffed animal. Serenity stared at her halberd, the heavy weapon may have been worn out, and the shaft of it held together by tape, but Serenity felt as if the low quality weapon was synced to her heart, she knew where to strike with it, when to strike, she learned many different things from the halberd, for example, a wooden shaft cannot block an ax's blade. Serenity never kept a diary, she always told her halberd late at night, it knows her deep, dark secrets, some nights she didn't speak to it at all, simply crying to it, holding the weapon to her chest, the metal part in a soft, protective sleeve so Serenity wouldn't cut herself while holding it. Serenity looked away, and handed the old man her weapon.  
"Please make the transaction quick, I don't want to have to look at it," Serenity covered her eyes as the old man took the halberd, he directed it to a scale, but stopped, and held the weapon in his hands.  
"Honey, I don't know if this weapon weighs enough, probably, but I can tell that the sentimental weight of this weapon must be like fifty kilograms to you. I, I had a weapon like that too, it was a slingshot. I loved it very much, when I deep into hot water, I'd always shoot at them in a tree, anything from cherries, to sharp rocks, to small, metal balls. I told it my secrets at night, and I'd tear up whenever it broke in the heat of a fight. One day, it, it shattered, my wooden slingshot, the one I made at the age of seven, and has until I was eighteen years old, I was running on the rooftops of houses from someone, I think they were trying to mug me. I shot five sharp rocks at them, then, it happened. I jammed my slingshot into their side, they pulled out a knife, and struck a weaker part of the slingshot, it burst into thousands of little splinters, defenseless, I jumped into the water. I tell you this because I don't want your halberd to end up like my slingshot." the old man grabbed the baton from its case, and gave it to Serenity, "I don't know how I can repay for the dramatic difference in how much these weapons are worth, how about all the juice you want, free of charge? Okay, a 75% discount, I don't want to run out of juice and have no profit, and one more thing..." the old man comes out from the stand and hugs Serenity, "I believe in you!"  
Serenity barely cried, she knew it showed weakness and only did it in private, but for the first time in her life, Serenity fell onto her knees, a single tear fell from her eyes as she made a loud, sobbing noise. She then got back up, trying to wipe away her tears without making it appear obvious.  
"Thank you so much, it feels great, knowing that someone had as much love for an inanimate object as I did!" Serenity gladly took the baton, and a pair of brown, leather gloves that protected the entire arms up to their elbows from accidentally hitting their hands with the barbed hooks.  
"Wow, you had a much more stable reaction than I did, I cried all night, and didn't even touch a weapon until I built this beautiful catapult!" the old man held a small, wooden catapult that seemed to be about as big as a watermelon, "I wanted something easy to use and similar to a slingshot, but bigger, so I guess this'll do!"  
Serenity then said her goodbyes to the old man, and suddenly remembered about Matthew.  
"Oh no, Matthew's probably lit something on fire by now." Serenity held onto her new baton, and ran on the rooftops, looking for an open, yellow window, as the hideout Matthew used always had an open, yellow window on its roof for an unknown reason. Serenity kept running, and almost fell off into the water from boredom, eventually, however, Serenity found the open, yellow window and heard screaming from the hideout, but oddly not Matthew's scream.  
"Okay, I'm intervening," Serenity jumped into the room via the window, seeing Matthew, a young child, closest to the age of eleven, wearing a pale, apricot shirt, and torn shorts, he was breathing heavily, and was staring at someone Serenity never met before. The odd person made Serenity feel uneasy, they wore what looked like yoga pants and a tank top, and seemed slightly muscular. The person also had long, white hair and white skin, they seemed to be mannequin-like, they had no facial features, except for indents around the area where the eyes would be. The person was lying on the ground as if they were recently attacked.  
"Hello Female Forte, I knew that Perfect Zero would be too weak to terminate his friends,but you? I expected better of you..." Matthew pulled out a slightly dull knife from his pocket, "If you can't terminate Terri, then I guess I'll terminate you,not before I deal with Moonstone, who refused to terminate them as well!" from hearing their name, Moonstone stood up, and pressed a button on a nearby radio, and attacked to the beat of the song they chose, shooting a beam of light from the ground on high notes, and performing a type of combat involving jabbing the target with their open palms to the melody. Matthew dashed towards Moonstone, knife at hand, and attempted to slice at Moonstone, but they successfully dodged, and smirked "This is my favorite part!" Moonstone said in a hushed tone, an instrumental solo in the song resulted in Moonstone grabbing and throwing Matthew into the air, she jumped up gracefully and jabbed Matthew in the side, he hit the floor with a great thud, Moonstone then shot an array of beams, nine of the light beams pierced Matthew's body, then they shot a burst of electricity at Matthew at the hit of the cymbals. Matthew got back up, gritting his teeth and barely able to move, as Moonstone got close to deliver another jab, Matthew sliced at Moonstone, a giant, open wound formed on their chest, and it was leaking a blue light.  
Serenity stood, motionless, until Matthew sliced at Moonstone. She grabbed her baton, and hit Matthew with the dull side of the weapon, knocking him unconscious.  
"Oh, thank you so much Female Forte!" Moonstone whispered, holding at their giant wound.  
"It's Serenity, and, do you think you'll be okay, Moonstone?" Serenity tried touching the wound, but her hand passed right through the mark.  
"Of course not," Moonstone said gently, "I was a Figure that was always to dish out a hit, but can't take one. But, I have one request, Serenity" Moonstone looked into Serenity's eyes, what little expression they could show, it showed intense pain.  
"W-what is it, Moonstone?" Serenity asked.  
"My gemstone, don't let anyone get a hold of it..." Moonstone's form started fading away, turning into blue light, then, a light enveloped the room, and what was left were five pieces of shattered moonstone. Serenity prepared walking out of the hideout, moonstone shards in hand. As she stepped out of the door, two dogs were playing around in the streets, one a beagle shape, but had a pug face and a curly tail, the other a tall, slender dog primarily a white, black and orange color, Serenity inferred the tall dog being a mix of an Australian Shepard and a Welsh Sheepdog. The two bashed into Serenity, a moonstone shard fell out of Serenity's hands, and both dogs tried catching it, but only the bigger one did, but as he caught it, both of the dogs turned into simply white silhouettes, the two forms merged, bathing the area in light, the result was a giant, fluffy dog, with a primarily orange, black, and brown pallet, floppy ears, and a curly tail that put a pig's to shame. The new dog spoke in a loud, booming voice "Hello! We are, er, I am dogs! Well now I am one dog, but more like a super-dog, because I am two dogs! I am" the super-dog inhaled "TobyJoey! I think a nickname would be more fitting though!"  
He is, indeed, the super-dog 


	24. S2CH3- Chunky Dog

Serenity sighed in frustration. She didn't want to deal with the dog after witnessing Matthew slaughter the "Figure" by the name of "Moonstone."  
"Oh okay, super dog, you basically ate a part of the remains of someone, I hope you're happy." Serenity clenched her fist, squeezing the shards in her gloved hand.  
"Oh really? I do not understand half of what you are saying. However, I feel as if you view me as someone who is iniquitous." TobyJoey replied with a blank stare.  
"How do you not know the word "remains" but you know words like "iniquitous?!"" Serenity yelled, making nearby birds scatter.  
"Firstly, iniquitous, adjective. To be characterized by injustice or wickedness; wicked; sinful." TobyJoey sat down, and had a goofy smile on his face. Serenity stared at the super dog in disbelief. "Okay then, TobyJoey, you have enough sass in you for two dogs, so you should feel bad. Secondly, I don't know the rules of this, but you technically ate somebody's dead body! You are iniquitous, and the name "TobyJoey" is awful." Serenity wore a smug expression and crossed her arms. "W-what? But, b-but, I am very offended by you-" TobyJoey was interrupted by himself launching a form of light from his mouth. The light was in the shape of a bone, and hit Serenity in the eye.  
"What was that for?" Serenity yelled at him, staggering from the blow. She brandished her baton at the dog. Unfortunately for Serenity, the attack was blocked by a pink shield shaped like a flying disc. "I don't think I should question this anymore. I still don't know what you exactly are though" Serenity sat down with the dog, slowly petting him.  
"Me neither! I'm having an identity crisis right now! Like, I, er, we, we were two dogs. Now we are I, and I ate a rock shard, so that must mean I am two dogs and a rock!" TobyJoey exclaimed.  
"Okay, TobyJoey. I still don't like that name, it reminds me of..." Serenity paused. She examined the dog(s), taking in his hair color and the likes. She thought about when the user "MusicalKitty" told her the story, one person commented on the story. That person was known as "TobyJoey." After putting the pieces together, Serenity screamed.  
"Oh gee, is it really that obvious?" TobyJoey tried covering his face with his paws, as if he was embarrassed.  
"Yes, well, not until now! Now, we are really going to have to call you something else or I'll vomit every time I hear that name." Serenity clenched her fists, then released her grip, remembering about the shards in her hand.  
"Well, maybe an anagram of "TobyJoey" will suffice. The name consists of one T, two O's, one J, one E, and two Y's, which can make..." TobyJoey sat down to think "Um, I can't think of anything, maybe call me, or us, Grant!" "Okay, forgive me if I am using this word wrong, but "Grant" is quite ersatz for a name." Serenity couldn't stop herself from smiling.  
"That's correct! It is ersatz as "Grant" is a mere substitute for a real name for now! Now, call me by Grant, despite its erstz-ness!" Grant laughed. "Anyway, I haven't asked for your name, I hope it's not Grant, because I'm not going to change my name again!" "Oh yeah, I should have mentioned it earlier, but I am Serenity! However, I am sometimes referred to as "Female Forte"" Serenity watched as Grant's jaw dropped to the ground.  
"Oh my gosh, I thought you lived in America! Well ain't it funny that we met?" Grant wagged his tail violently.  
"Nope, I live in Europe. Though I'm disappointed that you know words like "iniquitous" and "ersatz," yet you used the contraction "ain't" in your previous statement." Serenity said. Grant stared at her with a blank expression, and started rolling around. Serenity laughed at the dog's shenanigans, and stared into the sky, with it's calming citrus orange hues. She started to slowly pet Grant, pondering on what to do next. Then it hit her, and she screamed.  
"Grant! It's eight-thirty!" Serenity ran around, screaming relentlessly.  
"Yes, indeed, eight-thirty is around the time the sky gets beautiful. Every time I stare at it, I get the sudden urge to cry..." Grant watched as the sky's oranges turn into lovely blues.  
"Anagram, you do not understand! I had to get home three hours ago!" Serenity continued panicking, until Grant stopped her.  
"Hey, you're not three, you don't need to be irrational. Well, if you're being irrational, you'd be acting like a 3.14159265 year old child. Get it? Because Pi is an irrational number?" Grant chuckled, but stopped when Serenity gave him the death glare.  
"Oh no, I forgot to laugh. Anyway, you are coming with me, because you are probably a homeless dog an I am a very nice person!" Serenity bragged, "Oh yeah, can you also carry me there? I live in that one cathedral with all of those old people playing Cribbage."  
"Oh really? I love that one! All the old people gave us snacks and attention and the loved us and-" Grant started hyperventilating from excitement. A large, pink platform similar to that of a flying disc appeared under Serenity and Grant's feet. The platform started rising into the air, and "threw" itself, hurdling at the chosen destination at high speeds. Serenity held onto the flying disc with her life, closing her eyes due to the high speed of the winds. However, the platform started slowing down, and fell to the ground after not moving at all for about one minute.  
"Grant, what happened?" Serenity said in awe as the platform disappeared from underneath the two.  
"I don't know, these things just started to me for some reason." Grant answered. Serenity grabbed and held Grant in a fireman's carry (despite the dog weighing about twenty kilograms) and carried him up to the door of the cathedral. However, she was unfortunately met with Delilah, the elderly woman that Serenity promised to. "Serenity, you have no idea how much I worried about you! I know that you can fight, but you can't be out here too late, you know that the more dangerous people come out at night!" Delilah scolded. She ran to Serenity as the fastest speed she could safely go at, and came into a hug. After the hug, Delilah noticed the elephant, or rather dogs, in the room. She simply had to address the dog(s) in the room.  
"Oh who is this gentleman?" Delilah looked into Grant's eyes, "Well at least you brought my goddaughter home!"  
"Oh, his name is Grant, it's kind of a long story. Like if it was a book, it would be about two chapters long." Serenity laughed nervously, then picked up Grant.  
"Oh okay, you better not be dating that dog though. They never shower, and never even use deodorant, poor disgusting creatures." Delilah walked Serenity and Grant into the cathedral. She took them both up to a small room on the ground floor. It had two beds, blue wallpaper, and a small closet with a television sitting on it.  
"Um, Serenity, if you want a better room, you can always tell me, this room isn't the best looking one here." Delilah politely offered.  
"Delilah, I couldn't do that, this room holds a lot of sentimental value to me" Serenity sat down on the bed with thick red sheets, and proceeded to pull out a small laptop from her closet.  
"Okay, if you ever change your mind, just tell me!" Delilah walked out of the room and proceeded to shut the door. Serenity got comfortable on her bed, getting under her thick, red blankets. Grant proceeded to get on the other bed, with it only having a sheet on it. Grant tried going to sleep, but was unable to, due to the loud clicks coming from Serenity's typing.  
"Serenity, what are you doing that requires all of this noise?" Grant stared at Serenity typing, lazily blinking.  
"Oh, with Moonstone and all of that stuff, I think telling this to Musical would be a good idea, they'd get a kick out of knowing that Figures are a real thing!" Serenity continued typing. She never stopped, and only did to take a picture of Grant demonstrating one of his new abilities. Then, after about one hour, the typing stopped.  
"Okay, I'm done." Serenity announced, "They better reply soon-" her laptop made a loud "boop" sound, declaring that MusicalKitty replied.  
"Oh wow, already?" Grant asked, chewing on the bedsheets. Serenity clicked on the message, and was legitimately surprised from their response.  
"Oh FF, of course I've dealt with Figures before" 


	25. S2CH4- Old Man 2

From Musical's response, Serenity started typing furiously.  
"What do you mean? I thought all of that was made up!" Serenity responded, and immediately got a response back from them.  
"Um, obviously not, why would you think I wrote that story to begin with? I don't have enough of an imagination to create all of that! You know that FemaleForte!" Musical sent the response, and Serenity started getting furious.  
"Oh my god Musical if you are pulling my leg then I will literally book a flight to your house and break both of your legs off with my morning star like right now!" Serenity angrily typed.  
"FF calm down, everything should be fine, if you've talked to Adrian or met another user, you should be fine! I did defeat Slur after all! I'll let her type something to you! ksf43-qgklre #$%#$(%_#$!21 Oh gosh! She cannot type! I need to teach her before she destroys my keyboard!" Serenity chuckled from Musical's response, and presumably Slur. But she still didn't believe them.  
"Musical. I have not met Adrian, but I did meet Grant, I even sent you pictures! Now, help me! I don't know what to do or where to go, and you aren't being very helpful. There seems to be no actual threat, so what's up then!" before Musical could respond, Serenity's laptop died. She threw her laptop against her wall, making Grant whine.  
"Oh golly, you sound a bit angry." Grant noted, looking at the dent in the wall the laptop made. The computer itself was fine.  
"Oh no! Perfectly fine!" Serenity gritted her teeth, and punched the nearest wall, making a large dent in it. Grant yipped, and covered his face with his paws. Grant hid under the thin, grey sheet on his bed.  
"Serenity, I think maybe we should go outside? You need some fresh air, also there's a lot of things out there! Like that big blue thing that's in the sky!" Grant led Serenity out to the entrance of the cathedral. Serenity inhaled, then exhaled slowly for about ten minutes.  
"Okay, I feel better, let's go in-" Serenity stopped herself, seeing two young men, both wearing all purple clothing, run about.  
"Oh look, humans! Maybe they have food to give me! Maybe they'll see me and pet me, oh golly!" Grant started running in circles, and knocked Serenity over, sending one of the moonstone shards in the air. Serenity watched in horror, seeing one of the men view the shard. He then ran towards the shard, jumped into the air, and caught it in his thick, silk glove. He struck a pose as the other young man ran towards him.  
"SSK2 is the name, and bartering's the game!" the taller man chanted, playing with the shard "Hmm, this is one attractive shard, too bad it's not the whole stone, I can give you 30 American Dollars for it!" "Oh, it's not for sale, and this area doesn't use American Dollars, so I'll take this back!" Serenity reached her gloved hand to the shard, but the shorter young man stopped her. "Wait one second ma'am, I can assure you that K2's trying to rip you off, probably. Honest, hard-working SSJ3 will give you 1,000 Rupees for that beauty!" J3's dull, brown hair and glimmering green eyes heavily contrasted to K2's dark brown hair and green eyes. J3's features also gave Serenity the urge to vomit.  
"Oh come on J3! That girl ain't stupid, she knows that my deal equals to roughly 27 Euros, while one thousand Rupees amounts to a mere 13.3 Euros" K3 boasted, playing with the precious rock "How about 5,000 Euros? I have the cash right here!"  
"Ha, K2, go hang with SSA you nerd, this is a young man's game!" J3 snatched the moonstone shard from K2 in a velvet glove, and proceeded to run off along with K2. Serenity held out her baton, and demanded vengeance. "Come back here!" Serenity jumped onto the rooftop of a house. She got an aim on J3, she aimed her baton and pressed the red button, sending the barbed, metal hooks at J3. However, J3 blocked the hooks with a slab of wood he pulled from his pocket. "Oh come on sweetie, even the most frail of the SSs brings a weapon with them!" J3 grinned, and as the barbed hooks quickly retracted, he let go of the wooden slab, resulting in the weapon being pulled back as well and hitting Serenity in the eye.  
"Why don't you actually fight like a man?" Serenity yelled, making J3 gasp. Grant then ran to him and started gently biting his leg.  
"Oh gee, is this supposed to hurt?" J3 shook Grant off his leg, then K2 decided to step in.  
"Come on J3, we shouldn't run away when there are more efficient alternatives. Smoke Bomb!" K2 threw a small, grey capsule on the ground, enveloping the area in dense, black smoke. By the time the smoke cleared out, the two were gone from the scene. Serenity yelled in frustration and threw her baton down, clutching onto the last two remaining moonstone shards.  
"Okay, it has only been less than three hours, I lost half of the moonstone shards, and I have learned nothing about them!" Serenity threw herself on the ground, angrily staring at the patterns elegantly carved on the pathways. Grant walked up to Serenity, and lied beside her.  
"Hey, Serenity, don't beat yourself up about this, and human or dog, everyone makes mistakes. Too bad adults never admit their mistakes. Like, when I was a puppy, or two puppies I guess, I knew this twelve year old Doberman who never-" Grant's rant was cut off by a loud, shrill beeping noise coming from Serenity. She pulled out a phone from her charcoal hair, and checked the notifications she received. It was Musical, otherwise known as Alex, requesting a video call.  
"Oh gosh, I can't let Alex and whoever they're with see me like this! I'm laying on the ground and-" Serenity stopped talking. Grant hit the "Accept Call" button on Serenity's phone.  
Serenity was greeted by Alex, Terri, and Slur, all sitting in what appeared to be a restaurant built over the water. Alex barely changed physically since they helped save the world. They wore a thick, grey turtleneck, loose, black sweatpants, and still had an androgynous appearance to them. Terri wore a simple, red suit covered in glitter and precious stones, and Slur had her same usual appearance, but her hair was in a fishtail braid. "Hey Serenity! Everyone say hi to Serenity!" Alex pointed the camera to Terri and Slur, who simply waved at the camera.  
"Also don't forget Grant!" Grant said. Serenity pointed her camera to Grant, and everyone applauded.  
"What a handsome dog! Such an exotic pattern he has too!" Terri exclaimed. The three couldn't get their eyes of off Grant, and even people sitting in other seats had to peek at the phone and see Grant in all of his glory. But then Alex shook their head, and continued talking.  
"So we just wanted to know if anything happened? Like did Adrian talk to you? Did Apollo or Hera talk? Did anyone talk to you at all?" Alex said, aggressively drinking strawberry lemonade. The container then broke, covering Slur's food in glass shards.  
"Okay, I haven't eaten food before, besides ice cream. I'm guessing that glass shards is a common condiment to you people..." Slur said, observing her plate. The plate was simply an unholy mix of mustard, ketchup, and broken glass. Grant then decided to take the floor.  
"Slur no, do not eat the broken glass! I know from experience that it is a very painful experience, and every minute is filled with suffering, until you poop it out. Anyway, we did talk to someone, two someones, actually! Imagine us unbearably handsome fellows walking down the street, then, two men, SSJ3 and SSK2, were all like "We're taking your Moonstone shard" then Serenity was all like "Nu-uh, those are mine you awful children!" And then K2 and J3 disappeared, with the moonstone shard!" Grant gasped loudly for air, scaring nearby birds and people. Musical stopped looking at the awful mess they made, and sighed. "Oh golly, J3 and K2 work for SSN too, that means, from what you told me, N will most likely take the shard, become partially-Figure with it, and destroy the universe!" Alex flailed their arms about, emulating the explosion N would make by hitting the Earth with meteors. As Alex brought up that information, Slur stopped rubbing the ketchup/mustard mix on the walls, and sat down.  
"Wait, Serenity, you said the stone is a Moonstone? And Alex, if N were to absorb the shard, he'd become a partial-Figure, right?" both Alex and Serenity nodded "That is impossible! Alex, you know that when a Figure dies, the stone they drop is a birthstone, and cannot be a Moonstone! I have done some research, and I found out that a Figure cannot naturally look like Moonstone without a garnet or peridot stone without becoming a disgusting amalgamation of limbs and misery!" Slur continued rubbing the ketchup/mustard mix on things, such as children, the floor, and a picture hung up on a wall that shown the restaurant owner catching halibut. Terri stopped elegantly drinking a Virgin Mary, and stared into the camera.  
"Hmm, well, if we're on the subject of things like that, remember Sunstone? He was a robot Mikey made, and somehow, everyone thought he was a Figure. So, maybe Mikey made Moonstone too?" as Terri brought up the theory, Alex shot it down.  
"Well, that makes sense, but, well, Sunstone seems more robotic in comparison to Moonstone. How could've Mikey made something so superior to Sunstone in only a few months?" Alex asked. They obtained a new cup of strawberry lemonade from the waitress, and started loudly drinking it. "Oh gosh, Alex, you're right! Maybe I should call Mikey and make sure that he didn't make Moonstone." Terri pulled out a flip-phone from his glimmering, red suit, and dialed Mikey's number. After almost a minute of ringing, Mikey picked up the phone. "Hello Terri, this is Mikey, possibly referred to as Mikey Andonuts, how may I help you?" Mikey spoke in the same tone Alex's waitress spoke him, but the sound of metal hitting together and drilling could be heard.  
"Hey, I'm setting this on speaker, also Serenity and Grant are here! Or, well, they're known as FemaleForte and TobyJoey on the prototype respectively." Terri clicked a small, grey button on his phone, and the drilling could be heard by everyone, including Serenity and Grant. "And, um, Mikey? Serenity encountered a deceased Figure by the name of Moonstone, and Slur filled us in that a Moonstone gem is impossible for a Figure, do know anything about this?" Mikey then responded. Said response did not shock Terri at all.  
"Oh, you saw one of the Moonstones? That's good, ever since I made them, I was worried that they wouldn't be able to fit in with other Figures." 


	26. S2CH5- White Girl Eats Bread and is Sad

Mikey's answer left Serenity confused.  
"What do you mean by "Moonstones?" Is there more than one?" Serenity asked, feeling a bit impatient with Mikey.  
"Yeah, of course! That Moonstone you saw though, it was the only successful Moonstone. I dubbed it MJS-013, or Moonstone Janette Series No. 13!" Mikey proudly stated. However, this left Serenity and the others with even more questions.  
"Okay, but why MJS? And how did you even give Moonstone a moonstone gem if moonstone isn't even a birthstone?" Slur countered, getting equally frustrated as Serenity. Mikey took a deep breath, and continued.  
"I named the series 13 is from "MJS" because if 13 was successful, I'd name it Janette. Also, to answer why Moonstone's gem can be a moonstone, it'll take a bit to explain." Mikey took another deep breath, "So, recently I obtained a machine that is necessary in the process for Figures to be born, known as a Stone Boiler. The machine is like a pot of hot water, but the water is just a black-ish liquid. It basically makes the stones soft, and since I don't have any samples of Figure DNA, I can usually just trick the stone into taking a USB stick with the specific details I want in the Figure, and boom! I obtain a Figure by the appearance of Moonstone! However, before MJS-013, I used common pebbles for the stone." "Oh, okay, but you didn't answer my question. Even if the there is sufficient code or DNA for the stone, it would still be a monstrosity. You couldn't have actually used a moonstone core without tampering with the Stone Boiler." Slur countered, still pouring the mustard and ketchup mix everywhere. Mikey let out a sigh.  
"Oh yeah, I had to just tamper with the machine a bit, and well, I'm pretty sure birthstones will not work properly when boiled in this one." Mikey replied "Well, I have to go now, so, see ya" Mikey clicked a small button on his phone, and the screen turned black.  
"Oh, well, Serenity, I have some great news for you!" Alex announced, putting down their strawberry lemonade "I just decided that... One of us should go to Venice and help you!" Alex laughed as Terri and Slur gestured their hands in a "don't listen to Alex" motion. "Well, how are we going to decide who goes to Venice?" Terri asked. He was eating what seemed to be a salad, and screamed when a slice of eggplant fell on his suit. "Obviously rock, paper, scissors!" Alex stated. However, Slur decided to step in.  
"Come on! Too simplistic for a long term situation like this, I have a more complex game for us." Slur waved her hands in the air, projecting a human, a dollar, a clam, a pint of yogurt, and a bolt of electricity "It is like rock, paper, scissors, but better. I present, human, economics, clam, yogurt, electricity!" Slur laughed maniacally. Serenity watched as they would chant "human, economics, clam, yogurt, electricity" and throw odd hand gestures. After hours of bickering about the rules, a winner was chosen. "Yes, I win! I am better than all of you in every single way!" Slur exclaimed, spinning around the restaurant, rubbing in her victory in the faces of other customers. As Slur was gloating, Alex turned the camera to them and Terri. "Well, sorry Serenity, but Slur did win fairly. I mean, it's obvious that yogurt beats clam, why didn't I see it!" Alex said, a bit of anger in their voice. "Oh well, she doesn't seem so bad. How long would it take for Slur to get here?" Grant asked, wagging his tail wildly.  
"Oh gosh, I don't know. First, I'll have to convince Julian to actually buy a plane ticket. Slur's never been on a plane before, so she'll be difficult with security. Um, time wise, I don't know, but if I were to have written our current events as a story, Slur should be there in one to three chapters." Alex said. They got their order, which was a burger with decorative parsley and an assortment of fruits.  
"Oh thank you Alex, I haven't read a book before, but I bet it is an exciting experience!" Grant wagged his tail faster, and hit Serenity in the eye. After about a minute of silence, Serenity was about to disconnect, until seemingly out of nowhere, a man in his late twenties appeared. He appeared to be stressed, despite on what seemed to be a vacation. "Okay guys, I just got something from SS- wait, who are you three talking to?" the man said, he seemed to know Alex and Terri.  
"Hello Adrian. This is Serenity and Grant, otherwise known as FemaleForte and TobyJoey respectively" Alex gestured to the camera. Adrian looked at the camera, and waved to the two. "Oh, I see, users of the Prototype. Well, Serenity, I haven't seen for three years and, is Grant a dog?" Adrian squinted, and must've thought he was hallucinating. "Yes, this is dog!" Grant announced "Anyway, what were you going to say Adrian?" "Oh yeah, let me collect my thoughts, I'm a bit flustered right now." Adrian took a deep breath, then continued "Well apparently SSN's litte group are up to some mischief. You know those wooden statues in Reedsport? Well apparently the SSs have stolen them and replaced them with large, plastic camels." Adrian showed everyone a store, with a large, carved statue of a centaur. He then swiped at the screen, to show the same area, but the centaur replaced with a blue, plastic camel. Serenity chuckled at the picture.  
"Well, SSN probably needs to take control of his group. Unless if he actually told them to replace the wooden statues with big, plastic camels, which wouldn't surprise me." Terri said, eating his salad gently. Slur came back from where ever she was, likely trying to flush more silverware down the toilet in the bathroom.  
"Okay, so I haven't interacted with this SSN person,so can someone tell me who he is?" Serenity asked. "Oh, I'll take the floor." Alex said, clearing their throat "SSN, also known as Nathan, is the leader of the SSs. He is also a short megalomaniac, no one knows how his mind works. He'd probably smuggle exotic birds across the border just to prove he could." "Oh, well I think I have a solid idea on what SSN is like." Serenity groaned as she got another notification on her phone, it was Delilah, telling her to come back before it's dark "Oh gosh, I better go home now, I'll try to talk to you when I can. "Oh, okay then. I'll text you when we get Slur on a plane" Alex pressed a button on her phone, but not before hearing Adrian say "Wait, what?." Serenity got off the floor, and wiped the dust off her dress. She gently stroked Grant's back. "So, Grant, what do dogs like you eat?" Serenity asked while petting the big dog. "Since I am technically part magical creature, I guess nothing? I don't know, but I eat anything that looks edible, and I drink dihydrogen monoxide, otherwise known as water, but dihydrogen monoxide sounds cool." Grant answered, gnawing on a rock. Serenity decided to finally listen to Delilah's text, and walked home. Grant followed behind her. As the sun went down, Grant spouted out a beam of light, illuminating the area in a glimmering, yellow light.  
As Serenity and Grant approached the cathedral, Serenity noticed that the torches that usually lit up the inside of the building were doused.  
"That's odd, it's only 10 p.m, and usually Delilah keeps the torched unlit from 2 to 4 a.m." Serenity picked up Grant, despite him being larger than her, and went into the pantry in the cathedral, supplied with food for those living in the cathedral and for the less fortunate. "Okay Grant, I have to stock the pantry every month, so I know that there's twenty-eight types of bread, many kinds of meat, and every type of fruit and vegetable I know of. Go crazy, but the almonds are mine." Serenity watched Grant, he walked around the pantry, sniffing at the many kinds of food, he eventually grabbed an uncooked steak and two oddly shaped pieces of bread, both with a large "x" imprinted in them, they both had a tag on them, which read "Pagnotte di Altamura."  
"Oh, okay, that's my favorite type of bread. I mean, it's not the best type of bread in the pantry, but it amuses me because it would be illegal for the cathedral to publicly give these out of they aren't made with the correct type of wheat. Come on, let me cook that steak, you'll probably vomit it up all over my room if I don't" Grant reluctantly gave the steak and bread to Serenity and watched as she walked out of the pantry. Grant watched Serenity walk into Delilah's room. Delilah was sleeping, so Serenity went to the small kitchen in her room. She started cooking the steak, setting an egg timer, and focused on the bread while the meat was cooking. She cut each piece into sixteen smaller pieces, and observed the shape of the meat, carefully placing each slice so it forms an outline the shape of the meat. The egg timer went off with a ding, commanding Serenity to tend to the steak. She gently set the steak down, making sure that the bread outlined it. Serenity finally added the last touches onto the meal, drizzling a thin, red sauce on the steak, and sprinkling thyme and oregano onto it. "Oh gosh I am so hungry, give me the food!" Grant whined as Serenity stopped him from mutilating the carefully prepared dish. Serenity cut the steak into eight horizontal slices, and applied decorative parsley before equally dividing the dish between the two. "Okay Grant, let's teach you about very basic dining etiquette. So, the fork is the thing that looks like a tiny trident," Serenity giggled, brandishing the fork before shaking her head "Okay, and the knife is the thing that looks like a knife. So, the knife goes into your dominant hand, or paw, and the tiny trident goes into your other one." Serenity said, giving Grant a knife and tiny trident. "Okay, try it. Humans usually cut our steak into smaller pieces, you take the trident, and pierce the meat with it. Then, you take the knife and cut the meat, holding the steak in place with the trident!" Serenity seemed to have too much fun, pretending she was holding two weapons in her hands, and cut her steak into one hundred and twenty-eight pieces. "Oh, I didn't know about these tools, I guess I'll try that then!" Grant took his fork, and stabbed it into the meat with a bit of trouble. He attempted to cut the steak, but the knife fell out of his paw many times before cutting a piece successfully. "Grant, you did it! Now I can rub into Alex's face that I taught a dog how to use silverware!" Serenity proudly announced. Serenity and Grant silently finished up their meal. Serenity helped the dog a few times when he had trouble cutting the meat, and had to physically hold him back from licking the red sauce off the plate. After finishing their meal, Serenity and Grant climbed into their bed. Serenity was even about to doze off, until her phone rang. She picked it up, and answered it, hearing Alex.  
"Serenity, I finally convinced Julian to get the ticket for Slur!" 


	27. S2CH6- Bethany Again

Serenity smiled, hearing the news.  
"Oh really? That's great, I guess, just tell me when Slur's here" Serenity replied, cleaning up the dishes she used for the meal.  
"Yeah, really, she'll be here around, er, I don't know, the plane ride will he a mere twelve hours. Also, it must be like nighttime for you, just go to sleep, and you'll likely wake up to a small, angry girl that- nevermind, you saw Slur just hours ago." Alex was outside the restaurant, and in a car with Terri as the driver. "Hey Serenity! This handsome rogue just got his license last week! Now I can dominate the road with my sub-par driving skills!" Terri proclaimed. He was still eating his salad from the restaurant, which Serenity found odd, as she prepared a meal for two and ate it in the time it took Terri to eat half of a salad. "Oh, that's nice, was Slur cooperative enough to get on the plane?" Serenity asked. She put the plates back in Delilah's cupboard, and focused entirely on her message. "Oh, kind of. She enjoyed the concept of riding a plane, but there's some pretty strict rules when going on an airplane, Slur tried to bring a sword on the plane too." Alex laughed, then looked at Grant, "Oh my god, I can't get over that dog! What kind of breed is Grant supposed to be anyway" Alex watched as Grant started sweating nervously, seemingly unable to answer their question.  
"Um, er, I am I mix of pug, beagle, Welsh Sheepdog, and magical rock" Grant said, sounding a bit confused.  
"Radical, anyway, we're driving from the airport, and guess what, we found two of our old friends!" Alex took their seat belt off, and jumped into the backseat, despite the car moving. Alex was sitting by two dogs, one a Labrador Retriever, with odd, cobalt fur and pupil-less eyes. The other, a Pomeranian, wearing a small, green hat and pink ribbon.  
"Oh my dog! More of my fellow brethren!" Grant freaked out seeing the dogs, and almost barked in Serenity's face. "I guess so, they're both chaotic in their own way. Like, Bingo and Bethany are the worst when they're together" Alex pointed at the Retriever and the Pomeranian respectively. "What? No, I've never done anything bad. My owner Hyde, however, has brought awful things to the Richards surname" Bethany pouted, and poked Bingo's nose.  
"Bethany, you like literally enslaved two thousand people, compared to you, I'm an angel" Bingo proudly stated. "Well, I didn't show you these two because I wanted to out-dog you, actually, I did, but that's besides the point. Anyway, Bingo is a, wait, are you a full or a half-figure?" Alex asked, petting Bethany.  
"Half, I guess. I am 100% dog though, because my father was like a Mastiff, but like those Mastiffs that can shoot fire from his mouth and literally create meteors." Bingo smiled, and stuck a pose, summoning a dark, murky cloud in the car. "Gosh darn it Bingo, now I can't see where my salad is!" Terri grimaced as he heard the sound of a salad falling, and did a random turn, hoping that he wouldn't hit a deer or another car. Everyone was screaming, even Grant. The screaming stopped as the cloud cleared up, and the car was merely in a field with cows.  
"Oh my god we literally fought an omnipotent alien creature last month, and a cloud almost killed us" Alex, without wearing a seat belt, was lying on the ground, their phone had a new, large crack in it from the almost car crash. "Okay, Bingo, no more showing off in the car, we almost died because of you" Terri scolded, getting his heavily mutilated salad of the ground. "How could have we died? We're on a road with no cars to crash, no lakes to fall in, or Unidentified Flying Objects to be abducted by" Bingo shrugged, and curled up in a ball, immediately falling asleep. "Well, don't worry about us Serenity, I only almost lost an arm, go to sleep, and Slur should be at the..." Alex looked onto a map in their pocket "Saint Mark's Basilica. Wow, I'm so jealous of you, you live in a cathedral, anyway, buh-bye." Alex clicked on a button on her phone, and the screen on Serenity's phone turned black. "Okay, I'll just go to sleep, and then Slur will be here, but then, what will we do? Those guys stole one of the shards, and are apparently part of the same group that started replacing statues in Reedsport with plastic camels." Serenity threw herself to her bed, attempting to go to sleep. Grant then proceeded to jump onto Serenity's bed, curled up in a ball on her chest.  
"Good night best friend." Grant started adjusting himself, then fell asleep on Serenity, leaving her gasping for air. "Grant, you're cute, but you're not a small dog anymore." Serenity started sweating "You're almost eighty kilograms bigger heavier than me." Serenity sighed, noticing her cries falling on deaf ears. She started petting Grant, smiling at him. "He's so fluffy" Serenity whispered to herself, and noticed his large, black mane "Well, I might as well have some fun" Serenity grabbed her phone, and put it in Grant's mane, noticing her phone disappearing in his mane. She grabbed her laptop, a hairbrush, and a plain blue shirt, all within an arm's length away, and put them all in Grant's mane. "I honestly have no idea what I'm doing, I should be sleeping." Serenity put everything by her bed, and attempted to fall asleep. But, she couldn't. She was anxious, and didn't know if Slur would actually be a help with getting the moonstone shard, presuming that would be her top priority. However, even though she was worried to the point of vomiting, she had to go to sleep soon. Serenity tried turning, and eventually fell into a deep slumber. Serenity tossed and turned, waking up constantly due to how heavy Grant was. At eight a.m., Serenity's alarm clock went off with a loud, violent beep, and Serenity hit it, rolling out of bed with Grant still on her. "Oh my god, I went to bed at around 10 p.m., but I think I only slept for ten minutes" Serenity groaned. She pushed Grant off of her, and looked into her mirror, with bags forming under her eyes, with her dress covered in white, brown, and black hair. She took off the dress, then put on a light blue tank-top and black shorts. As Serenity got her clothes on, she saw Grant now on her bed, and still sleeping. "Wake up Grant, you've been sleeping for ten hours, and I have gotten none!" Serenity jumped onto Grant, ready to suplex him, but she was too tired to lift up a one-hundred and forty pound dog, and almost immediately fell asleep on top of him. Then Slur rushed into their room. She appeared angry, and her hair was in a bun. "You people, I was on an airplane for like ten hours, and those rules are insane. I had to put my hair in a bun, and now I feel my head-" Slur stopped, seeing Serenity and Grant, who were both asleep. "Ugh, of course. I guess it makes sense for Serenity to be sleeping, but Grant's like, I don't know, he doesn't need sleep!" Slur jumped onto the bed, and threw Serenity to the side, and grabbed Grant. "Wake up you fat pile of lard! It's like noon already!" Slur commanded, attempting to throw Grant in the air. She launched him into the air, but immediately regretted everything when Grant landed on top of her.  
"You, child, help me, your dog is killing me..." Slur gasped for air, trying to push Grant off "I'm only fifty pounds!" Slur watched as Serenity got up, just to show her an offensive hand gesture, and went back to sleep. Slur sighed, and looked up to the big dog, gently petting him, and flinching whenever he sneezed. Slur thought that her situation wouldn't get worse, but Grant started breathing through his mouth, causing Slur to retch. "Oh my god, I hate Alex so much right now!" Slur looked up to the ceiling, thinking of a way to get out from underneath Grant, then an idea hit. She simply pushed Grant away, and got up, looking through Serenity's closet. "I hope Serenity has some clothes in here, I think that's what people feed to dogs." Slur picked out a bland, purple shirt, and set it beside Grant. Slur watched as thirty minutes passed, Grant hasn't even eaten the shirt yet, and was still sleeping. "Ugh, ungrateful child. I went through all the work to do research on Earth dogs, learning about their dietary habits, and this is how you thank me?" Slur glared at Grant, and slapped him. Despite Slur's below average physical strength, Grant woke up, whining. "Hey, why did you slap me?" Grant asked, seeing the shirt on the floor. He jumped on it, and started chewing the shirt. "Well, I don't know, maybe I just wanted to" Slur shrugged, and saw Serenity finally waking up. "Oh good morning Serenity, I fed your demon dog like just now. I'm glad he eats cotton and not the souls of children" Slur started gently petting the dog, and watched as Serenity screamed. "Oh my god, Slur that's my good shirt-" Serenity stopped, looking at the cheap, purple material "Nevermind, I never liked that shirt anyway, but that doesn't mean you can feed him any of my clothes from now on." Serenity grabbed her baton off of her shelf, and started walking out of the door. "Oh my gosh Serenity are we going on an adventure?" Grant asked, wagging his tail violently. "Yeah, you can say that, we're going to find J3 and K2, who knows what'll happen if they use the shard" Serenity picked up Slur, and put her on Grant. They headed out of the cathedral, making sure not to wake anyone up, and walked down the staircase that lead up the cathedral. Serenity looked around the area, and saw no one that looked like an SS. "Wow, you totally needed my help, you seemed to have trouble fighting of the zero SSs in this area." Slur grumbled, and got off of Grant, sitting on the ground. "Slur, can you just not talk for one second? If we can't find SS-" Serenity was interrupted by a breeze. Wind chimes loudly rang, and people closed their doors, leaving the nearby area to have the appearance of a ghost town. The sky immediately got dark, with large, murky clouds raining down hail. One purple cloud rained down hail, and was relatively close to the ground. As the hail stones fell, they went off like flash bombs. Eventually, the hail storm cleared, revealing a small child, about fifteen years of age. He wore dark purple clothing, and was of below average height. Bolts of lightning fell from the sky as he struck a pose.  
"Why hello! 'Tis I, SSN!" 


	28. S2CH7- Stupidstudios

Serenity slowly backed away from the short child, holding her baton in her right arm as she pulled Grant to her side. Slur simply stared at SSN, undoing the bun her hair was in.  
"Oh of course, you ingested that shard, maybe I can knock it out of your system." Serenity brandished her baton at SSN, and shot the metal barbs at him, grimacing as he shielded himself from the barbs with a piece of plywood.  
"Yes, I know that pulling an SSJ3 isn't the smartest move, but at least it wor-" SSN frowned as Serenity simply pulled the plywood out, and threw it at him. Slur simply sat down on the ground, petting Grant. "Serenity needs to calm down, she almost impaled a child with those weird spike things" Slur murmured, undoing the bun her hair was in. Serenity bashed into SSN with her shoulder, then was quickly knocked off her feet as SSN kicked at her.  
"Sorry to cut this short, but I better get home now, even though I live thousands of miles away." SSN started walking, and yelled as Serenity ran behind him, easily picking up the short child and preforming a vertical suplex on him and landing in the water. "Please, Serenity calm down. I don't think someone would be that weak if they did ingest the shard" Slur said calmly, still petting Grant. "Ugh, fine, I guess you're right, He probably couldn't even carry the clothes he's wearing" Serenity grabbed her baton, and gave it to Grant, "But he's still going to be a problem, we might as well lock him up in the basement so he doesn't get to the shard." "Oh, okay then. Why don't we just like leave him there? It's not like he's going to do anything evil." Even SSN laughed at Grant's remark. Slur continued petting Grant, looking around the area, then got up. "Well, I don't think this can be an SS, let alone the leader. If he was the leader, why hasn't any of his minions-" Slur was interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle going, along with someone yelling "How do these things even work?" "That sounds like my ride" SSN retorted, hearing various crashing noises. After about ten minutes, the man on the motorcycle appeared, driving off the roof of a building for effect, then fell to the ground. The man was quite tall, about two meters tall, with short brown hair, brown eyes, and a pale complexion.  
"Castle Studios is almost complete, but we still have the top floor." the man said, then looked to Serenity and the others "Oh, my apologies, I am SSJ, goodbye now!" SSJ smiled, and threw five smoke bombs to the ground, but none of them went off. "Darn it! Well at least I keep a backup escape plan." SSN searched through his pockets, and threw a handful of sand in Serenity's face "Face the wrath of my fabled Pocket Sand technique!" SSN stated proudly. As Serenity wiped the sand, both SSN and SSJ were gone. Serenity looked at Slur, and appeared to be on the verge of throwing Slur into the water. "Oh my god Slur, you were standing right there while SSN and J were running away, why didn't you even try to stop them?" Serenity almost smacked Slur. "Well, I was too busy petting Grant. Look at him, he's a dog, aren't dogs cool?" Slur gestured to Grant, and watched as he violently wagged his tail. Serenity glared at Slur, then walked back into the cathedral, with Slur and Grant following. Serenity sat on her bed, still glaring at Slur as she sat down. "Okay, so let me just collect my thoughts..." Serenity lied down on the floor for a solid hour, having to push Grant away as he tried sitting on her face multiple times, then she got up "Okay, we're supposed to like stop SSN, but he also has a Castle now. I'm guessing that we have to go through the castle, and defeat SSN and all of his cohorts, then we win?" Serenity seemed unsure of herself. "Well, where would we find SSN's castle? Maybe it's not even a castle, just a really big sand castle that they're making on a beach." Grant suggested. Slur walked around the room, and fell, a small, hexagonal machine falling out of her hair.  
"I knew that there was something in my hair, but I didn't know it was that old thing." Slur picked up the small machine, and turned it on. The screen turned to a map, showing a small, human-like three dimensional model on a simplified map of the nearby area. As Slur walked around with the machine in her hands, the model on the map slowly walked along with her.  
"Well, what is it?" Serenity asked impatiently "Oh yeah, I remember now! Before I went on the plane ride, Adrian and Terri were able to add the locations of SSN and a few other SSs by inputting their IP Address into the machine, and probably out of Black Magic, got the machine to track SSN and his cohorts" Slur walked around, mesmerized by the little three dimensional model that walked along with her. The model was set to appear as a light-skinned female, but Slur quickly changed it to a man of a darker skin tone.  
"Oh, that sounds great! Then that means after finding the castle, it'll be smooth sailing from here, right?" Grant asked, wagging his tail. "Well, SSN actually lives very far away. Maybe we can convince Julian to buy us plane tickets back? Well, probably not, he's already a bit steamed about me using his credit card to buy almost three hundred dollars worth of ice cream last week." Slur pulled out a container of ice cream from Grant's mane, and started eating it with a fork. "Wait, stop putting ice cream in Grant's fur, I think he'd enjoy if you stopped." Serenity said. Slur stared in horror as Grant took the container of ice cream from Slur, thinking it was for him. Grant didn't realize that ice cream was in the container, and proceeded to mutilate the poor container, covering his face and the floor in ice cream.  
"I have no idea what this stuff is, but I ate some and it tastes like soap." Grant yawned, and rolled around in the melted ice cream before he fell asleep in the mess.  
"Well, that's over. Now, tell us where this "SSN" fellow is now!" Serenity grabbed her baton, holding it up in a gesture that said "Tell me or I'll bash your face with this!"  
"Okay, okay, let me look..." Serenity watched as Slur started scrolling through the menus on the machine, and clicked on SSN's name, "Nathaniel," and watched as the map moved over to a completely different location, showing three dimensional models of SSN and SSJ.  
"So, they live in an odd, probably fictional place. It's called "Southern Mississippi"" 


	29. S2CH8- Mississippi

"What? No, that place doesn't exist, does it?" Grant asked, chewing on a sheet.  
"Grant, please, can you not bring in those kinds of questions? Of course Southern Mississippi exists, wait, it can't. Sorry Grant, Mississippi doesn't exist" Serenity started brushing her hair. "Serenity, you're wrong. So, very wrong. Mississippi exists, because if it didn't, SSN wouldn't be there you dingus!" Slur looked down to the machine, pressing at buttons repeatedly until it beeped.  
"What was that?" Grant started jumping about, worried about the beeping. "I'm trying to call Alex on this piece of trash, but they aren't picking up!" Slur screeched loudly, then immediately stopped as Alex finally picked up.  
"Ugh, what do you need this time? And don't ask for a plane ticket back, Julian's already in a bit of debt." Alex was playing with a ribbon bow in their hair, trying to adjust it on their hair.  
"What? Yes, we need plane tickets! We found out that SSN is in Southern Mississippi, it's either that or we swim four million miles!" Slurp looked down to the screen, waiting for an answer.  
"Slur, just like use those weird alien powers like a few months ago. You do have those still?" Alex asked, lying down in what looked like the middle of a gravel road. "Yes, I still have those, but I'm like 50 pounds! I can't carry a girl and a fat dog across half of the planet!" Slur countered, looking over to Grant. Serenity took the machine, and started talking into it. "Wait, Alex, I think Grant can take us, probably" Serenity started patting Grant's head. He smiled, wagging his tail wildly as a large, pink disc formed from the ground, holding the three on it. "Okay then, I guess you don't need me. Thank god, I don't want to have to deal with an omnipotent space child again." Alex disconnected, leaving them by themselves. "So, what's going to happen now? Does the disc float in the air and send us to where we go? Because that sounds outrageous. I will scream and throw myself in the middle of the of the ocean if that's the case-" Slur stopped herself, seeing the disc lift up as Serenity started patting Grant's head "Ugh, of course. I wonder what the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean feels like..." Slur lied down, looking up into the sky as the disc stops in the air. "Okay Grant, where are we going?" Serenity said, hoping he chooses the right location. "Well, since you told me that Mississippi doesn't exist, and we're trying to go there... Maybe the closest thing to Mississippi." Grant started thinking, then the disc flew in the air westward, then immediately collapses, falling into the middle of the vast body. Slur looked up, screaming as the disc landed on top of the water. Serenity held onto Grant, hoping his weight would keep her from falling our of the disc. "Grant, you almost killed us all! How are we going to get to Mississippi now!" Slur looked around, seeing nothing but water, and a nearby dock, likely leading to Venice. "Well, what do we do now? We can go back to Venice, or continue to Mississippi. I still don't think that place exists." Slur sat down on the pink disc, falling asleep in a matter of seconds.  
"Me neither, Slur. Well, maybe that map is outdated? Maybe Mississippi was like destroyed five years ago, and that map is from six years ago?" Serenity asked. She took the machine from Slur, looking through the map, then pausing. Right over Mississippi, she saw a small, purple dot. She zoomed in closer on the dot, seeing what appeared to be a territory that was slowly growing. The territory was labeled "Bakajio" on the map. Two three-dimensional figures stood on the small mass, both labeled "SSN" and "SSJ."  
"What? We have been hunting down N for... 3 Weeks I think. Now they have their own country? This is insane!" Serenity grumbled, looking at the map. "Serenity, calm down for a second. N is known to be a megalomaniac. He would've taken over the world three years ago if he was powerful enough. Now, since he has the moonstone shard, I guess he is." Grant looked out to the ocean, seeing little birds flying about. "Oh, look at those cute little seagulls!" Slur said, pointing at the birds. The birds got even closer to the group, scanning them with their crimson red eyes. "Um, Slur, those aren't seagulls..." Grant watched the birds, seeing them focus on the disc. Grey, damaged feathers flew off of the birds, homing onto the group's location. Slur screamed, grabbing one of the razor-sharp feathers and grimacing as she got a cut on her hand. "Oh of course it's Mountain Quails!" Serenity groaned, looking around for her baton, and seeing it no where "Oh my god, we have no weapons to fight these awful creatures with" Serenity watched as Slur grabbed one of the quails, tossing it back into the air. "I guess I'll have to fight these things then..." Slur groaned, flicking her wrist as a small beam of blue light protrudes from it "I don't think these things are actual organic things either." Slur pointed to one of the quails flew into the water, sending an electric shock and sinking down to the bottom of the ocean. Slur jumped up into the air, thrusting the beam of light into one of the quails. She held onto the quail until it fell into the water, and grabbed onto the wing of one of the airborne quails. She aimed her free arm at the others, shooting a spray of colorful bullets at the birds, watching as they all fall into the water. "Wow, you took care of those things pretty quick. Maybe we can just make you do all of the work from now on." Grant said, curling into a ball "Let's go to sleep now, it felt like I've been awake for almost a month." Serenity nodded, and fell asleep next to Grant.

-  
N stood at his desk, watching the battle through the cameras set on the quails, seeing them turn to static one by one. The short, angry child threw a mug to the ground, spilling coffee on the floor. "I can't believe this! C4 programmed those quails, they should've at least subdued them until we take over Jackson!" N slammed his fists on a nearby table, then looked around "Hey, when did C2 get in here?" N looked up to SSJ, seeing him next to the door of the purple, dimly lit room. "I honestly have no idea. I think she must've teleported into this room." J spoke quietly. He sat by C2, and looked over to what she was drawing on a notepad. He frowned, shaking his head at C2. "I probably shouldn't be one to judge, Char, but I don't think robots have those." He turned away from the notepad, trying to avoid eye contact with C2. "You should be happy for me J, I finally learned how to draw basic anatomy!" She ran up to N, showing him the picture "I bet A would love this, well probably not, but it wouldn't hurt to show him." C2 watched N look at the picture, then immediately gave it back to C2. "You draw really good, I suppose, but don't think you can take all of your inappropriate drawings and dump them here. I already have half of those drawings at my house, and I got in trouble with my parents because of that." N sighed, and lied down on the cold, metallic floor. "Darn it! I already moved in a few boxes in the bathroom on floor 4! What's even the use of having a castle if you can't have boxes of filled notebooks in the bathroom!" C2 said, looking at the large, static screens on the wall. "How am I going to take over the country with those children? They're probably going to eventually defeat us, I've played enough games to know that." N frowned, looking at a mountain quail statue right by the couch. "Well, that sounds like a problem, N. I was snooping around with J3 and K2, and I think I know how we can make our defenses indestructible!" C2 cackled. "C2 I swear to the Almighty Mountain Quail, if you're pulling my leg then I'll throw you in a frozen lake." N grumbled, lying on his face.  
"Firstly, calm down with that sass N, you're in the perfect position to pull a T0 on you, even though I'm too pure and lovely to even think such sinful thoughts!" C2 covered her face with her notepad, blushing wildly. She took out a small, white shard from her pocket, making sure it doesn't touch her skin by using piece of paper as a glove. "Secondly. We shall harness the power of these gem shards! Isn't that such a radical idea?" 


	30. S2CH9- Real Meteor Hours

N glared at C2, then turned his focus to the slender, shimmering white shard. "How, in any way at all, would this thing help me in stopping these kids?" N sat back down at his desk, not interested in whatever plan his cohort had. "Oh of course you haven't heard about these things, let me just take it from the top then..." C2 took a deep breath, and set the shard back in her pocket "So, there's this old man named Mikey Andonuts running about with this one weird object called a, uh, Stone Boiler I think. The thing can take birthstones and turn them into those freaky aliens that Alex and the others met up with three months ago." "I can see that, but that really doesn't answer my question. In fact, I have more questions now." N glared at C2 impatiently. Char recollected her thoughts, and took another deep breath. "Okay, Mikey basically changed the coding in a Stone Boiler so that it can turn practically anything into those weird space human things. However, the stone- er, core would be a more appropriate term. Anyway, after a core has been put through Mikey's Stone Boiler, organic organisms can basically absorb the power through their skin. How do I know that, you may ask?" C2 grinned, holding up a small, grey object akin to a gaming controller "I found Mikey's Boiler with a camera." C2 pointed to the array of screens displayed on the room. One screen turned black for a second, then showed Mikey moving about in a laboratory environment. He was writing down a series of equations on a yellow piece of paper, muttering under his breath. "Oh of course I'm late on my math homework. I graduated high school in like '98, so I must be more than 20 years late on this assignment..." Mikey grumbled, then watched as a breeze came from his window, gently blowing away and into the opening of the Stone Boiler "I hope my teacher would buy this story, 'Oh sorry ma'am, my lab equipment ate my homework and turned it into a humanoid figurine'" Mikey chuckled to himself, then looked into the Boiler. In curiosity, he pushed a small, red button on the machine. The large Boiler shook about and rumbled as if it was a washing machine with a load of clothing twice as large as the machine itself. After the machine stopped rumbling, it let off a burst of steam. The steam completely covered the room, blocking both Mikey and the camera's vision. Then, the steam cleared and a small, humanoid figure emerged from the machine. The figure had the appearance of a young human girl. The girl had shimmering blue eyes and long, blonde hair that fell to her waist. The girl wore a bright red tank top and a blue skirt. The skirt's pattern consisted of small, white percentage signs, and the shirt was littered with scribbled, illegible handwriting that contained poorly written numbers and lines. The girl's form seemed rather unstable, as parts of her body would occasionally morph into grotesque shapes, or start violently flashing bright colors.  
This new form slowly emerged from the Stone Boiler, jumping down onto the floor of the lab and staring blankly into Mikey's eyes. She did not move at all, but just stood there. C2 grabbed the controller and turned the camera off, noticing that the video was dragging on for far too long than it should have. "That was an example of what that Stone Boiler can do. It can turn dull, boring things into deadly fighting machines! Well, I don't know if that math homework Figure can actually fight, let alone do basic things like talk or breathe, but it's still pretty cool!" C2 pointed to the screen, which still displayed a still image of the Figure and Mikey.  
"Well, that is really interesting Char, but how does that effect us? Unless if it's going to try and take over our land, we shouldn't worry about it." N replied, looking back to the small gem shard C2 held. "This effects us because if we can get those cores, we can absorb their power and there would be no way those children will stop us!" C2 cackled maniacally, thunder crackling menacingly in the background to further emphasize her diabolical plot. Eventually, N joined the cackling, and J awkwardly backed away from the two children, unsure what to do.  
"I don't know what would happen if I absorbed that shard, but surely nothing bad would happen." N slowly walked over to the shard in C2's hand, and grabbed it from her. The shard bathed the area in light, emitting a loud, shrieking sound until the light died off, revealing N's new form. Nothing was changed physically, except that N's clothing was covered in tiny fragments of the white shard, shimmering in the dimly lit room. N waved his hands about in frustration. "I touched the magic rock, and nothing happened. Well, I knew that I shouldn't trust Char." N sat down on the purple couch with C2, grimacing as he looked down to see the bright stone fragments stuck in his clothing. "Hmm, since that didn't work, how about we install some heat-seeking missiles in the mountain quails-" C2 stopped herself, watching a small pebble zoom across the room and land in N's hands "What just happened?" N looked down to the pebble, focusing all of his attention on the pebble "I guess I'm a rock magnet now. That is like the most least pleasant thing I could've gotten from that shard." N grumbled, and threw the pebble to the ground. The small rock stopped itself in midair, slowly getting larger and enveloping itself in flames. Soon, the pebble was now the size of a pizza box and completely enveloped in flames.  
"Whoa, that's a pretty rad rock." C2 muttered, poking the rock. "Char, it's not a rock, it's a..." N gasped, observing the object "It's a meteor, I think."

Grant woke up rather suddenly, looking around the surrounding area. The sky was pitch black, and there seemed to be only water for miles. The large dog then turned around, noticing what looked like to be land in the distance. Grant squinted his eyes to observe the land, hoping it wasn't a mirage of sorts. The large, pink disc that the group sat on continued to get closer to the land, and Grant could easily make out a dock, and a small sign. The sign was square, with the top ending in a circular curve. It had a black and yellow outline, with only a painting of three golden flowers and a strange looking symbol on it. The sign read:

MARYLAND WELCOMES YOU ENJOY YOUR VISIT!

"Who is Maryland and why is she welcoming me?" Grant whined, staring at the sign in fear as the disc simply sailed closer to the new land. Slur woke up seconds later and looked over to see Grant. Slur didn't seem to care about what Grant was worried about, so she simply laid back down. "Slur, wake up! Who's Maryland? Where are we?!" Grant screeched in Slur's ears, waking up Serenity in the process. "Ugh, Grant please calm down, there's no reason you should be freaking out. You're a dog, there's like nothing to worry about, just go back to sleep..." Serenity groaned, trying to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, Grant wouldn't want to stop screaming until he got answers. "Well at least tell me who Maryland is! Where are we?!" Grant jumped into the water, splashing about aggressively. Serenity grumbled, and got up to look over to the panicking dog. "Grant, calm yourself" Grant started hyperventilating "Firstly, Maryland is a location and if I'm correct, we're at the U.S now." Serenity jumped out of the disc, swimming towards the land with her baton in hand. "But Maryland isn't, uh, where are we trying to get to?" Grant started panicking again, flopping about on the land. Slur looked around and decided to join the others on land. She took the machine out of her pocket to examine the map, seeing the small, purple country "Bakajio" staring at her in the face. "Okay, we're trying to get to Bakajio, it's that little country that the SSs conquered. How did they take it over anyway? There was like a city there, and the children just took over it." Slur shrugged, and started walking around on the land. The nearby area was just a field of grass, with a lighthouse standing tall nearby. The city was barely seen in the distance, it would take the three merely thirty minutes to walk that distance, however.  
"I'm really tired, and I'd love to sleep right now, but we might as well start walking." Serenity lead the way, but had to change her pace multiple times due to Grant and Slur's below average walking speed.  
"Serenity, please, you walk way too fast..." Slur grumbled, half-awake.  
"Come on Slur, you're walking at a snail's pace, it'll take us years to get into the city at this speed." Serenity looked over to see Grant and Slur waddling about, they only moved about one meter in ten minutes. Serenity decided that she had enough of waiting for them, and picked up Grant and Slur; she proceeded to run towards the city.  
"Wait, what's happening?" Grant asked as he was put in a fireman's carry. Serenity completely ignored Grant and continued running. She could see the small buildings in the distance slowly getting bigger as she ran. To get to the town, Serenity would have to go down a hill. She proceeded down the hill at full speed, Grant and Slur screaming at the top of their lungs in the process. Eventually, the group reached the town. It seemed to be similar to that of a city, with tall buildings that towered the rest of the town. The buildings seemed to be only about fifteen meters, however, and was filled with people walking about, possibly to get to their nighttime job.  
The three didn't take any chances though. Grant was excited to see a woman walking by to pat his head, but Serenity quickly pulled the dog away from her as she saw the large, black gashes in her face.  
"This is nothing like Salem, I don't want to get near these people..." Slur murmured, jumping onto the ground and leading the way into the core of the town. Nearby, a large, green sign displayed in bright, white colors:  
"Welcome to Snow Hill, Maryland." 


	31. S2CH10- N Learns How To Teleport

The three shivered a bit as they saw the sign. It seemed as if a brush of cold air passed over them. The kids looked around their surroundings; the town seemed abandoned at the time of night, with only a few people walking around. Serenity made sure to keep Slur and Grant away from any other people they see, knowing that it'd be best to avoid talking to strangers at the time of night.  
Serenity then paused. She had no money, no food, and no valuable possessions, besides the baton she had on her person.  
"What will we do now?" Serenity whispered, looking around her surroundings wearily.  
"What do you mean?" Slur replied. She sat herself down on a bench, the wood was worn down and smelled odd, possibly from rain.  
"We have no money, and no food either. We need to think of someway to get food..." Serenity looked around. Absolutely nothing was open at the time, except for a large, bright restaurant standing in front of the three. Serenity got closer to the restaurant and looked in to see absolutely no one in the restaurant besides the employees and possibly the manager counting up money as he sat at a table. Serenity sighed, noticing the theme of the restaurant was mainly seafood.  
"Ew, even if we did have the money for that, there's no way I'm eating fish." Serenity grumbled, sitting down next to Slur.  
Then, Slur got an idea in her head.  
"Well just because we don't have the money, it doesn't mean that we can't eat there." Slur smiled devilishly, looking into the window.  
"Slur, no! We aren't stealing from that place." Serenity glared at Slur, then looked back to the restaurant, noticing that food was lying on the tables "Eugh, look at that trash. I think that's a starfish covered in ketchup"  
From what she understood, Slur did not need to eat food at all. Grant most likely did not need to eat food either, but he still enjoyed eating. Serenity surveyed the area again, looking for any other signs of hope.  
"We could call Alex and Terri, they should help us with our problems, possibly." Slur shrugged, then pulled out the large, smartphone-like machine from her hair. Slur dialed a series of numbers, and was met with seeing both Alex and Terri.  
The two were in a courthouse, with Terri wearing a plain black judicial robe. The two were simply lying around on the ground, sweating profusely.  
From what appeared to be a bathroom, Kyle walked out. He held a bundle of paper and was waving it in his direction.  
"What do you want?" Alex said grumpily, tampering with an electric fan in the room.  
"Well, we just reached The States! We are in Maryland right now, but unfortunately we have no food, or money." Serenity answered, sitting down on a bench with Grant by her side.  
"Oh wow, that must suck. When me and Kayla got here, we were in a situation like that. Although we were with a bus driver, and she paid for a few things for us." Alex remarked, wiping sweat off of her forehead "Anyway, you probably need help then." Serenity nodded.  
"Yeah, but there really isn't anyway you can help us. You're so far away, how could you help out from there?"  
"Er... I honestly have no idea. We could maybe call our bus driver, I bet she'd drive all the way to Maryland." Alex joked, then turned around to Kyle "Now that actually isn't a bad idea! We can have her drive to Maryland, and give you some money!"  
"No." Terri muttered "We could just mail them some money. Or if we have to do that, at least have Apollo drive over there. He took us across the country in like an hour, it was a scary experience, but it would be so much faster than having an old lady driving a school bus across the country." Terri played about with a wooden gavel, trying to forget about the intense heat.  
"Fine Terri, you win." Alex glared at Terri, then focused back onto Serenity "Okay, we'll call up Apollo, he should be there in about an hour." Alex then disconnected, not even asking for an exact location.  
Serenity's hopes were up, and she sat herself back on the bench, more relaxed knowing that the three are going to get some sort of supplies soon. Grant jumped up onto the bench, trying to fit himself onto the small, wooden seat.  
"Grant, get off!" Slur yelled "You're crushing me-" Slur was interrupted by the sound of loud bird calls. Serenity looked around the area for the noise, and froze as she saw a flock of the mechanic mountain quail cameras.  
"Oh of course we have to be ambushed now"

N poked the meteor, watching the large rock fall into his hands. He looks around the room and throws the meteor at a wall, watching it easily crash through the wall.  
"Wow, this is amazing. Now I just have to steal Mikey's Stone Boiler, and I'll be unstoppable!" N cackled, thinking about what he could do with the Stone Boiler. He turned around to look up to a map on the wall, tossing a small meteor at North America "I shall take over North America first."  
"Are you sure we could do that N? We're just children, it's not like we have some sort of army that'll help us take over the country." C2 countered.  
"I guess you're right Char, but with the Stone Boiler, I could make an army. From that video footage alone, I know that I could turn any household item to a magical super soldier!" N sat down onto the couch in the room, pressing a button on the arm of the couch labeled "Camera 14b".  
A screen on the wall immediately turned from static to showing Mikey's lab. N grabbed a small, rectangular controller, and started moving the camera about in the lab. Mikey was sleeping and the recently formed girl was standing in the middle of the lab, staring blankly at a wall.  
"Your plan sounds good N, but C4 set up those mountain quail cameras. We have no idea where those cameras are set up at, so how could we steal that Stone Boiler if we don't know where it is?" C2 replied.  
"Watch this, Char." N turned on camera 3a. 3a was set in a public bathroom, and N left it alone while he tampered with 14b. He moved 14b over to the Figure and started ramming into it until the camera broke and turned to static. 3a's screen turned bright red and displayed "Potential threat located: Reedsport, Oregon"  
"Huh, wasn't that where we stole all of those wooden statues?" C2 asked, looking to the corner of the room to see an elegantly carved wooden statue. It was of a mermaid lying upon a rock, with waves splashing from the sides of the rock.  
"I remember that! We replaced all of the statues with plastic camels!" N chuckled and flipped on 14a. 14a showed a picture of a street with small shops on each side. On the sidewalk, large, colorful plastic camels sat "Now, why did we set those up again?"  
C2 shrugged, and wrote down "Reedsport, Oregon" on her notepad "I don't know. They look really cool though." N shook his head and turned off the camera. He pulled out a map from his pocket and circled the location of Reedsport on the map.  
"Okay, I'm going to invade Mikey's lab and steal that Stone Boiler so we can take over the world now, please keep the castle clean while I'm gone!" N shouted as he walked out of the castle, letting out an evil laugh as he headed towards Reedsport "Wait, that's like five million miles away, I should take a bus, no, wait..." N grinned "Since I have the power of that moonstone shard coursing through my veins, I bet I can do some freaky teleporting stuff!" N looked back down to the map in his hand. It was merely a map of Oregon and showed the locations of the many towns located in the state "So, I guess I just have to do this?" N poked the map where it said "Reedsport," and screamed as his nearby surroundings disappeared. Lights started flashing violently around him, and colorful, ghostly camels started marching around him, singing what sounded like a chant in a foreign language.  
"Oh god what's happening?" N screamed, but no sound came out of his mouth, only more camels. Then he fell down, and was on the sidewalk camera 14a patrolled.  
"I actually did it?" 


	32. S2CH11- Oh My God Apollo Is Back Again

Serenity grumbled, staring down the quails. She noticed that the birds had a shiny red coat of paint on them, and one a coat of green. In black, painted letters on the red quails said "Attack Quails" and on the green one said "Carrier Pigeon Quail." "Well, I bet this'll be just the same a-" Slur stopped mid-sentence, seeing a large, light blue quail emerge from the ground. Its beak opened, letting a swarm of button-sized quail bombs fly about and exploding into nearby buildings "Of course. Do you still have your baton Serenity?" Serenity looked down to Grant and pulled the shining black baton from his fur. She was met with a look of horror on Grant's face "Well I have no pockets Grant, do you just want me to just carry it around all the time?" Serenity then shook her head and focused her attention back onto the quails. She got up onto the bench and jumped off of it to bet a better aim with her baton. She brandished her baton forward, smashing one of the red quails into pieces. "Good job, you got one. Do the same with the other five thousand." Slur yawned and lied down onto the bench. She turned over, pretending to be asleep while Serenity tried taking care of the swarm. The green quail flew around Serenity, taking many pictures of her as she took care of the red quails, smashing them into bits one by one. Grant stared at the green quail suspiciously, and as the quail got near him, he jumped into the air to catch the quail in his mouth.  
"Serenity, look! I caught one!" Grant announced proudly, holding the quail in his mouth. "What did yo-" Serenity turned around as she smashed her baton into another red quail. At that second of Serenity being distracted, the recently damaged red quail shot a ball of solar energy at Serenity in a last-ditch effort to disable the girl. The shot hit Serenity in the back, knocking her down and leaving a large, severe burn in her clothes and back. From the impact of the shot, Serenity fell down on top of Grant, gasping for air. "Oh god that burns..." She grumbled, having a bit of trouble getting up. She stomped the red quail into the ground, grinding it into the dirt as she stared at the remainder of the flock; four red quails and the light blue quail, who seemed to only be sending small bombs into nearby buildings. Serenity would have gotten the large quail first, but it seemed to have a tendency to stay out of her reach.  
Serenity looked back at Slur, she was asleep on the bench, and would most likely wake up by the time the sun is at its highest point in its sky. She then looked to Grant, who was just idly chewing on the green quail. "Grant, get the lead out of your pants!" Serenity yelled. "What?" Grant yelled back, letting the green quail fly out of his mouth. The quail made an ear piercing screech and shot a series of small, plastic bullets at Grant. The dog didn't react at all from the bullets, but accidentally swallowed one. He went into a coughing fit, sending out stray beams of light with each cough. One of the beams successfully pierced the armor of the light blue quail, disabling its left wing. The usually bombs it sent out didn't detonate, and instead flew under the larger quail to support it. After the coughing fit ended, Grant noticed what he did to the quail. He tried to force a cough, and another beam shot out from his mouth, now more effective against the light blue quail, as Grant aimed directly at it. The beam pierced the quail's "heart," going off with a large explosion. The remaining red quails went with the detonation, leaving no more quails left in the flock.  
Except for the green quail. The green quail scanned Grant during his coughing fit. It flew down to meet the dog and sent off a beam of light similar to that of Grant's. The beam hit Grant directly between his eyes. Serenity watched in horror as Grant turned into a large mass of light. The mass split into two forms, one was a small dog and the other form was a much larger dog. Grant diffused.  
"Oh golly, what happened?" Toby, the small dog shouted. "I don't know!" Joey yelled, running about in circles. Serenity noticed that, from looking closely, Toby and Joey's teeth seemed to look more like the gem shard they ingested. The green quail dove for Toby. The small dog screamed, small bullets of light flying from his mouth as he was screaming. The quail's "eyes" were disabled from the bullets, and fell down to the ground. Joey walked towards the quail and grabbed it into his mouth, chewing on the quail idly. Slur rolled off of the bench, screaming loudly as she met the ground. "Oh my god the quails got me!" Slur looked around the area and sighed in relief to see no quails in sigh, but two dogs standing in front of her instead of one "But who are those two?"  
"Well, I am Toby!" Toby shouted proudly. "And I am Joey!" Joey struck a pose, winking at Slur. "But together we're Joby! But Serenity decided to be mean and call us Grant instead." Toby announced, wagging his tail violently.  
"Oh that sounds fun," Slur mumbled, looking up into the sky "Wasn't Apollo supposed to be here soon?" "Who's Apollo?" Serenity asked, sitting down next to Slur to observe the sky. Slur sighed and turned to Serenity. "Well, when the Chosen Children were still fighting to save the planet, they met a Figure named Apollo. He was the type of Figure that worked with technology before he landed on Earth. He knows how to turn on a computer, which is very, very impressive." Slur lied back down on the bench, staring into the sky. "Ah, so they met with him when they were trying to save the world? Did they meet other people too?" "Yeah. I've only met the Figures they talked with, but according to Alex, they had so many more humans that accompanied them on their journeys. N was one of those humans." "But why is he against them now if he used to work with them?" "Oh, Serenity. N isn't against, he just wants to take over this country, and we're here to stop him." Serenity stared into the sky without replying. She was with her own thoughts, wondering what was in store for the three (four now). She touched her back, rubbing at the large burn mark and gasping in pain. "God I hope Apollo has something for a burn, I can't stand the pain." Serenity stared up into the sky, freezing as she heard a loud whirring sound. She saw a giant, hand-shaped ship land in front of them. A door opened up on the palm, and the human-like Figure emerged from it. "Hello Slur! Did you miss me?"

N observed the street. He saw the quail on the street, and wondered if he could find the one in Mikey's lab. N walked over to the quail and grabbed it, tampering at the camera in it. He pulled out its controller and started moving it about. From the small screen on the controller, N saw that the same "Potential threat located" message was displayed, along with "500 meters away" below the message. "Perfect, I can walk half a kilometer." N grinned and started walking in the direction that the screen pointed at. He watched the number go down as he walked, heart pounding as he saw "99 meters away" on the screen. At 20 meters, N approached a small, white house. "Now I just have to get in..." N grumbled. He opened up the door to the house slowly, controlling the quail behind him as he walked closer to his destination. His heart seemed to stop when he heard Mikey's voice. "I know that it's like 6 right no, but I need some sleep." Mikey walked out of the lab. N stood right at the exit of it, and swiftly got behind a potted plant as Mikey walked by. Mikey went upstairs, and as he heard a door closing upstairs, N got up and looked into the lab. "I can just smell the Stone Boiler right now." N walked over to the Stone Boiler, stopping as he saw the girl that smashed the camera right next to him. "Who are you?" The girl whispered to N. "Well, who are you?" N replied, staring at the Stone Boiler. "I don't know, I don't have a name." "Well, you look like a..." N noticed the percentage-sign pattern on her skirt "You look like a Percentalina."  
The girl thought about the name for a moment, then nodded "Yes, my name is Percentalina now!" "Good for you." N tried picking up the Stone Boiler, immediately failing and setting the boiler back down "Hey, could you help me carrying this?" "Su-" Percentalina was immediately interrupted by N. "Wait, no! Just show me a current image of the United States!" N watched as Percentalina displayed the current US on the table. N looked at the small, purple mass named "Bakajio" and immediately pressed it, hugging tight to the Stone Boiler "I hope this works."  
N watched as the room turned black again, and started flashing bright lights again. N wasn't phased at the slightest, and grinned as he noticed the Stone Boiler with him as well. However, N also noticed that Percentalina was standing in the same room, not phased by the room either. N was rather pleased as the lights stopped flashing and sent him to the room in the castle with C2 and J. "Congrats, N. You actually got the thing!" C2 cheered, but stopped as she lied her eyes on Percentalina "And you have that math girl too, congrats?" 


	33. Megabound Joke Ending- Bethany Returns

Twas a funky Friday dusk in Italy, and Serenity was sitting in her bedroom and staring upon her laptop, reading the latest forum posts on Mega Man RPG ™. Of course, being the devilish child she was, Serenity decided that she would cause a ruckus on the forums. She clicked on a link to some dumb roleplay thread about a robot tournament, stretched her pasty white fingers, and began typing.  
"MegaBoy your're OC is trash!" Was the comment Serenity typed and posted on the forum. Almost immediately, Serenity got a private message from someone, who seemed to be bad at proper English.  
"srnety u cnat jsut say someting mean likke taht to somenoe. as a mod i shall ban yuo." Serenity grimaced at the message, but, as the name of the user who sent the message didn't sound like the usernames of any moderators on the forum, Serenity sent one more message, but directly to this alleged mod.  
"You're not a real moderator, you can't do that. I can do whatever I want on this forum!" Then, once more, the mere second that Serenity's bony pointer finger hit "enter," she got another private message from the user.  
"I Will Not Stand This Behavior Anymore I Will Come To Your House And Teach You A Lesson !"  
As she saw the private message, Serenity just smiled to herself and closed her laptop. Even if she had just received a threat, Serenity wasn't at all intimidated, as there was possibly no way that a moderator would have access to her IP adress or location. /s But then, she heard knocking on her bedroom door!  
Serenity didn't get up to open the door at first, since her door was already unlocked. As the knocking grew intense, though, the pale European gremlin decided that she would get up and start to head to the door in order to open it. Her hand got closer to the doorknob, and the knocking grew more intense by the second. Finally, a small, yellow bullet of fur bashed through the door, breaking it in the process.  
The creature was no one else but Bethany, a little pomeranian dog who would never hurt a fly. But, unlike other times Serenity has seen her, Bethany was holding a knife in her mouth, and was pointing it directly at Serenity!  
"You fool! All you had to do was follow the rules, but now I shall end your life!"  
To be continued ? 


End file.
